


Мелания

by JuliaJulia, tatianatiana



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU after season 3, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Bipolar Disorder, Homophobic Language, M/M, Reunions, Shameless Big Bang, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 48,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJulia/pseuds/JuliaJulia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Микки воспитывает ребенка своего брата, после того как Тони загремел в тюрьму. Когда он понимает, что ребенок, похоже, останется с ним надолго, Микки решает покинуть Чикаго и дать девочке шанс на лучшую жизнь. А парочка старых знакомых, которых Микки встречает по приезде в Филадельфию, многое меняет и для него.<br/>АУ после 3-го сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Melánia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646663) by [milominderbinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milominderbinder/pseuds/milominderbinder). 



Первое, что говорит Микки, открыв дверь:

\- На хуй.

Он почти захлопывает ее, но кулак Тони не позволяет сделать это. Микки не видел брата год и нисколько не переживал по этому поводу. Он, если честно, считал, что это было чертовски счастливое время. Но сейчас Тони стоит в дверях дома, в котором они когда-то жили вместе, и в руках у него нечто, как чувствует Микки, означающее большие проблемы.

\- Привет, Микки, – говорит Тони. – Окажи мне услугу.

\- Когда, черт тебя побери, ты успел обзавестись младенцем? – спрашивает Микки, потому что в руках у Тони беспокойно дрыгается ребенок со сломанной пустышкой во рту, одетый в розовые ползунки с пятью разноцветными пятнами спереди.

Микки понимает, что это не к добру. У него ужасное чувство, что он знает, о какой услуге идет речь, и он не хочет убедиться в своей правоте.

Тони берет паузу. Охуенно подозрительную паузу, как будто обдумывает что-то, и Микки может только мысленно застонать, потому что его братья, все как один – дерьмо. Наконец, Тони произносит:

\- Нуууу, шесть месяцев назад? Слушай, приятель, мне надо, чтобы ты взял ее ненадолго. У меня дела с Игги.

\- Иди ты к черту, – отвечает Микки, разглядывая ребенка, извивающегося в руках Тони. – Почему с ней не может посидеть ее мать?

Тони отрицательно качает головой:

\- Сучка сбежала, – как будто это автоматически делает Микки единственным вариантом.

\- Мэнди? – предлагает Микки.

\- Скажи мне, где она, и я отнесу чертова ребенка к ней.

Этого Микки не знает. Не считая пары сообщений в три слова, он не слышал о Мэнди полтора года, да и никто из них не слышал. Он напрягает мозги – есть еще тетя Рэнди, которой они подбрасывали Мэнди, когда Терри был в тюрьме. И тут же вспоминает, что тетка в каком-то чертовом хосписе или типа того, из-за ее рассеянного склероза. И это все, конец списка. Больше среди Милковичей нет никого, кто был бы способен присмотреть за младенцем.

А существо в руках Тони – именно младенец, настоящая кроха нескольких месяцев от роду. Это не трех- или четырех-летка, такого не оставишь без присмотра на ночь – по мнению Микки, которое многих может ужаснуть, ребенок перестает нуждаться в присмотре, когда научится вытирать свой зад и открывать холодильник.

Черт возьми, он действительно лучший вариант.

\- У тебя совсем нет друзей? У ее мамаши тоже совсем нет друзей?

Тони смотрит на него и молчит.  
\- Ебаный пиздец, Тони, – Микки разглядывает вертящегося ребенка, с каждой секундой доверяя ему все меньше. – Надолго?

\- На одну ночь, – отвечает Тони. Торопливо, словно боится, что Микки может передумать. – Может, и меньше, если обратно я буду гнать на полной скорости. Я мигом, это Термитовы ребята, ты же знаешь, они всегда все делают по-быстрому.

Микки колеблется, и это его роковая ошибка. Колеблется буквально секунду, и раньше, чем он открывает рот, чтобы посоветовать Тони найти кого-нибудь более подходящего, чем Микки, ребенок оказывается у него в руках, а он так и не понимает, как это случилось.

\- Здесь ее барахло, – Тони сует Микки пакет и по-быстрому сваливает.

А Микки все еще не может понять, что произошло, даже когда девчонка вцепляется своими крохотными ноготками ему в руку, на удивление больно. Так, он вляпался. Он сидит с ребенком, сидит целый вечер.

Странные вещи иногда случаются, но настолько откровенного пиздеца в своей жизни Микки не припомнит. Он вздыхает и смиряется с тем, что ему предстоят кошмарные двадцать четыре часа.

\- Эй, Тони! – вспоминает он внезапно, когда Тони почти скрывается из виду. – Как ее чертово имя?

Но Тони уже не слышит его – запрыгивает в машину, дает по газам и исчезает, не оглядываясь на Микки.  
Микки смотрит на все еще извивающийся комочек в своих руках. Без матери, без имени, чертов Тони в качестве отца, и вдобавок ко всему – Микки в роли няньки. У бедного ребенка хреново начинается жизнь.

Именно этот момент она выбирает, чтобы срыгнуть ему на рубашку.  
Это будет долгая ночь.

***

Девчонка выглядит очень миленькой. Мамаша – должно быть, черная или цветная, – наградила ее темной кожей и волосами, которые завиваются в тугие кудряшки, кое-как перевязанные парой розовых резинок. Вообще, можно было бы усомниться, что это непонятное мелкое существо – ребенок Тони, если бы не фирменные голубые глаза Милковичей.

Учитывая грязную одежду и сломанную пустышку, не скажешь, что за ребенком хорошо смотрят. Однако она не плачет и не похоже, что ее морят голодом или бьют, что уже немало для такого родителя, как Тони.

Она пухлая, вертлявая и странно молчаливая, и, что уж там, если не замечать грязь и срыгивания, нельзя не признать – очень симпатичная.Правда, ее внешность не особо поможет Микки не облажаться, присматривая за ней.

Вскоре после того, как дверь за Тони закрылась, Микки с непрерывно вертящейся девочкой на руках оглядывается вокруг. Это была плохая идея – взять ребенка, и он знал это, но только сейчас понимает, насколько плохая. В этом доме нет ни одного безопасного места.

Он задумывается о том, может ли она уже сидеть самостоятельно. Микки понятия не имеет, в каком чертовом возрасте дети начинают сидеть, стоять и прочее. Но, если учитывать, как малявка крутится и вертится, она не так уж и беспомощна. Маневрируя вокруг ножа, лежащего на полу – и какого хрена делает на полу нож? Он убьет Игги! – Микки подходит к дивану. Бросает на пол пакет, который Тони вручил ему, и затем очень аккуратно опускает ребенка на диван.

Он пробует ее посадить, но она падает на бок, переворачивается и начинает пинать воздух своими маленькими ножками в носочках. Микки замечает зажигалку на подушке рядом с ней и торопливо сбрасывает на пол.

Затем Микки смотрит на девочку. Она делает… ничего. Просто лежит, счастливая от возможности перебирать ногами, сосать свою сломанную пустышку и понемногу ерзать. У Микки нет ни одной идеи, что делать дальше. Тогда он берет несколько подушек из кресла и кладет их на пол у дивана. Вроде она не собирается куда-нибудь ползти, но все время вертится, и он опасается, что еще один переворот, и она упадет на пол, а это вряд ли полезно для ребенка. Подушки хотя бы смягчат падение.

После этого он снова смотрит на ребенка.

У него были планы на сегодня, до того, как Тони объявился: они включали душ, немного кокса, пару чужих разбитых коленных чашечек и, возможно, трах с торговцем травкой, про которого Микки недавно узнал, что тот педик. Ничто из этого списка не подходит для того, кто сидит с ребенком. Он даже не может оставить ее одну и сходить в душ. Бог знает, что с ней случится, Микки, конечно, не ангел, но чего он точно не хочет, так это добавить к списку своих проступков убийство хорошенького полугодовалого младенца.

Несомненно, нынешняя жизнь Микки не выглядит такой уж захватывающей. Он работает пару дней в неделю в магазине, но это не то же самое, что пару лет назад, нет того веселья. По правде, он остается там только потому, что не может заставить себя искать другую работу. Приятно иметь постоянный источник дохода, даже маленький, и если быть честным, он привязался к Линде – единственному человеку, у которого яйца больше, чем у него. 

Есть еще одна, менее легальная, работа – ломать коленные чашечки для низкопробных дилеров, знакомых Игги, но такое случается не часто. Последнее время эта халтурка дает ему даже меньше, чем официальная работа. Иногда он покуривает травку, чтобы развлечься, но не употребляет ничего серьезного, не хватало еще вдобавок ко всему стать наркошей. 

Иногда тусуется со Светланой, пару раз в месяц, наверное, но теперь она живет и работает в другой части города, и они уже не близки. Кроме нее, Игги и его банда метадоновых псевдо-друзей – единственные люди, с кем Микки действительно общается. Надо признать, у него жалкая жизнь.

Так что, пожалуй, не стоит переживать, что ребенок нарушил все его планы. Не похоже, что Микки ожидало грандиозное веселье.

Вздохнув, он садится на диван рядом с ребенком. Берет пульт. Наконец, у него появился шанс посмотреть «Ice Road Truckers».

***

Он смотрит телевизор уже пару часов. Малышка было заскучала, но Микки вытаскивает из пульта батарейки и дает ей понажимать кнопки. Как ни странно, это простое занятие занимает ее гораздо дольше, чем можно ожидать. Каждые несколько секунд он отрывает взгляд от экрана и проверяет ребенка, как чертов параноик: вдруг с ней что-то случится, пока он на нее не смотрит. Тогда ему придется оказывать ей неотложную помощь или делать еще что-нибудь в этом роде.

Однако дитя не издает ни звука до начала 3-го эпизода. Этот момент она выбирает, чтобы выплюнуть соску и заплакать.

«Черт!» – он слегка подпрыгивает, убавляет громкость телевизора и смотрит, что с ней не так. Пытается засунуть соску обратно, чтобы она успокоилась, но ребенок не позволяет ему это сделать, отчаянно сопротивляясь. Ее личико сморщилось и покраснело, и она издает тонкий писклявый рев, от которого к его беспокойству добавляется раздражение.

Впервые за вечер ему приходит в голову идея заглянуть в пакет, оставленный Тони, и поискать там подсказку, что делать с плачущим ребенком.

Микки, разумеется, не считает Тони идеальным отцом, но тот, у кого уже шесть месяцев есть ребенок, должен хоть что-нибудь знать о детях. В пакете оказывается несколько памперсов, бутылочка и мятый контейнер с детским питанием, похожим на протеиновые коктейли, которые пил Ник, когда какое-то время был одержим бодибилдингом. 

Менять памперс не хочется, поэтому он решает, что ребенок голоден, и вытаскивает бутылочку и смесь из пакета.  
Тут же он понимает, что не может пойти на кухню и оставить ее одну, плачущую, на диване. Чертыхаясь себе под нос, он берет ее на руки и встает. Все еще плача, она утыкается ему в шею и цепляется своими маленькими ручками за его плечи.

Он пытается не думать, что это мило. Обычно он чувствует себя охуенно некомфортно, когда люди касаются его, пытаясь выразить чувства, но, блин, это же ребенок! Ребенку можно.

Он приносит ее и смесь в их убогую кухню рядом с гостиной. Готовить детскую еду на том же столе, где на прошлой неделе Игги фасовал метадон, – не самая лучшая идея. Думая так, Микки каким-то невообразимым способом, одной рукой, очищает стол и застилает полотенцем замызганную поверхность. В конце концов, если малышка выдержала шесть месяцев Тониного отцовства, то должна быть очень живучей.

Готовить детскую смесь – то еще чертово удовольствие. Ребенок не хочет сидеть на руках спокойно, пинает его своими маленькими ножками прямо в живот, стискивает в кулачках рубашку и волосы, продолжая при этом противно подвывать, прямо в ухо, пока он кипятит воду и пытается сообразить, как смешивать этот хренов порошок. Слава Богу, на коробке есть инструкция, ебанически длинная и сложная, и он благополучно пропускает половину шагов, считая, что чем быстрее приготовит эту поебень, тем скорее девчонка поест. Инструкция также не помогает ему чудом не обвариться кипятком, когда он берется за чайник, а ребенок выбирает этот момент, чтобы дернуть его за волосы.

Несколько минут спустя они двое все еще живы, малышка устраивается у него на руках, счастливо присосавшись к бутылочке и больше не плача, а Микки чувствует себя так, будто выиграл войну.

Он запускает «Ice Road Truckers» и старательно не думает о том, как это приятно, когда другое человеческое существо свернулось у тебя на руках.

***

В семь часов у нее начинают слипаться глазки. Весь вечер она не переставала вертеться как сумасшедшая, неудивительно, что наконец-то утомилась. Снова лежа на диване, неустанно суча ножками, она сделала попытку выплюнуть пустышку, но Микки сумел всунуть ее обратно, а ее глазки тем временем открывались все медленнее и медленнее после каждого моргания, и стало очевидно, что она засыпает.

Микки и до сих пор было непросто, но это событие обещало добавить ему новые проблемы.Она, конечно, вполне счастлива на диване, но Микки не может позволить ей спать тут. Если – и когда – он уснет, она легко может свалиться и повредить себе что-нибудь, и он даже не будет знать об этом. По-видимому, она еще не умеет ползать, но даже если не ушибется, свалившись на пол, то легко достанет кучу небезопасных предметов, которые раскиданы по ковру в доме Милковичей. Но и сидеть с ней на диване всю ночь он тоже совсем не хочет. Телевизор надоел еще несколько часов назад, а чем еще заняться с маленьким ребенком на руках, он не смог придумать.

Поэтому Микки делает то, что у него получается лучше всего – импровизирует. Подхватив девочку, он приносит ее в спальню, вытаскивает средний ящик комода, вытряхивает оттуда оружие и прочую дрянь и ставит на пол. Кладет ребенка на свою кровать, хватает запасное одеяло и аккуратно раскладывает в ящике. Одеяло достаточно мягкое, чтобы она не ушиблась о край, если перевернется. Не особо похоже на колыбельку, но это лучшее, что она может получить здесь.

Когда он оборачивается к кровати, ребенок спит. Микки теребит губу, чувствуя себя чертовски неуклюжим и опасаясь разбудить девочку. Ее черные ресницы слегка трепещут, маленькие ручки лежат под головой. Она выглядит чертовски мило; и Микки задумывается – был ли он когда-то таким же невинным младенцем, или всегда балансировал на грани, полный адреналина, готовый драться с момента своего рождения.

Задержав дыхание, он поднимает ее – осторожно и медленно, как только может, – и помещает в самодельную люльку. Она не просыпается.

После этого Микки пересекает комнату и открывает окно. Сидя на подоконнике, наполовину высунувшись из окна, выкуривает три сигареты подряд. Он старательно выдыхает дым на улицу, подальше от младенца. Почти смеясь над собой из-за этого – зная вкусы Тони, вполне возможно, что мамаша девочки всю беременность сидела на метадоне, а он беспокоится из-за чертова сигаретного дыма. Если она Милкович, значит, ей не нужна дополнительная помощь, чтобы все проебать.

Снова посмотрев на нее, Микки думает: как это несправедливо, что такое прекрасное существо появилось на свет в их долбанутой семейке. Жизнь не дала ей ни одного шанса.


	2. Глава 2

Просыпается он от заунывного воя, который с каждой секундой становится все громче и громче.Не сразу сообразив, что происходит, Микки инстинктивно тянется к оружию под подушкой. Только выскочив из кровати, готовый отразить нападение, он вспоминает то, что вчера случилось. Смотрит вниз: девчонка все еще на полу, в ящике, который Микки приспособил для нее, и она и есть источник разбудившего его шума, а не вымышленный грабитель с писклявым раздражающим плачем. Похоже, она пережила эту ночь. Это победа.

Едва придя в себя после этого происшествия, которое чуть не довело его до сердечного приступа, Микки замечает, что у него сами собой закрываются глаза, и ни капли света не проникает в комнату через сломанные жалюзи.  
Машинально потирая лицо, он кидает оружие на кровать, хватает чертов будильник и пялится на него.

Гребаный _час_ ночи.

Он стонет, но ребенок орет громче, и ему необходимо что-то сделать, чтобы заткнуть ее. Микки включает лампу возле кровати и наклоняется, чтобы взять малышку на руки. Интересно, почему она плачет? Еще более интересно, с какого хрена он должен знать причину. Он ни хрена не разбирается в гребаных младенцах.

Не считая того, что они охуительно маленькие – это наводит Микки на мысль, что есть им надо много и часто, и малышка, должно быть, хочет еще смеси. Уже в дверях спальни, бездумно покачивая девочку на руках в тщетной попытке успокоить, он чует вонь от ее задницы и понимает, что нужно поменять хренов памперс.

Микки не раз приходилось иметь дело с кровью и оружием. Его подстрелили дважды, и сам он не раз стрелял в других. Он избивал людей бейсбольной битой и смотрел, как они истекают кровью. Он способен справиться с болью – быть подстреленным дважды подразумевает это, – кроме того, какое-то время его регулярно и довольно грубо трахали в зад. Микки не имеет ничего против боли, это часть жизни. Он даже думает, что она делает его круче.  
Но есть одна вещь, которую он _никогда_ не хотел делать – менять чертовы обделанные памперсы.

Если в том, чтобы быть геем, есть какие-то плюсы – так это возможность никогда не участвовать во всей этой бестолковой возне с детьми. Но чего уж там, Микки никогда не был везунчиком, и ребенок, похоже, никуда не денется, значит, надо как-то выкручиваться. Бормоча себе под нос ругательства, он находит пакет, оставленный Тони, достает памперс и кладет ребенка на пол. Девчонка продолжает плакать и не старается как-то облегчить ему жизнь.

В первый раз, когда он думает, что справился, Микки поднимает ребенка и памперс тут же соскальзывает – он забыл застегнуть липучки. По крайней мере, малявка к этому времени перестает реветь, однако, когда Микки кладет ее назад для второй попытки, то замечает, что все еще уговаривает ее успокоиться.

\- Прекрати орать, черт тебя побери, – беззлобно ворчит он, и от усталости его голос звучит мягче и спокойнее. – Не видишь, я меняю памперс? Посмотрел бы я, как бы ты справилась с этим без меня.

Странно, но пока малышка слышит его голос, ее рев стихает до тихого сопения. Как только Микки замолкает, она начинает подвывать снова, но тише и гораздо менее раздражающе, чем раньше. Похоже, Микки открыл главный отцовский секрет: нужно прямо говорить детям, чего ты хочешь – например, чтобы они заткнулись.

Приведя малышку в порядок и выкинув обосранный памперс, он идет на кухню и делает еще порцию смеси, потому что это вторая и последняя из известных ему причин для ее плача. От недосыпа он плохо соображает, поэтому обливается кипятком, неосторожно встряхивая бутылочку. Он чертыхается, уже не себе под нос, а довольно громко, и это очень кстати напоминает ему о том, что бутылочку надо остудить, прежде чем давать малышке. В прошлый раз только неопытность и медлительность Микки в приготовлении смеси спасла ее от ожога.

Девочка еще не умеет сидеть сама, и чтобы она не подавилась, Микки держит ее на руках, пока она пьет. Он заваливается на диван, уронив голову на валик, и позволяет себе прикрыть глаза. Микки никогда не был ранней пташкой. Он напрягается, чтобы не отрубиться, пока ребенок не приканчивает бутылочку и не срыгивает половину на его рубашку, но она больше не плачет, а наоборот, довольно ерзает и гукает.

Он кидает пустую бутылочку в раковину и возвращается в кровать. Малышка уже не кажется сонной, но Микки все равно укладывает ее назад в ящик-люльку, решив, что хватит ей беспредельничать. У нее есть пустышка, а ему капец как нужно еще поспать.

Следующий раз Микки снова просыпается от ее плача, но уже семь утра, так что ему легче с этим справиться. Они снова меняют памперс и делают смесь, на этот раз чуть лучше, чем в час ночи. По крайней мере, он не забывает застегнуть липучки на памперсе.

У него по-прежнему до хрена дел, но Микки не может ничем заняться, пока девочка с ним. Однако он сильно сомневается, что Тони заберет ее вовремя, а снова смотреть весь день телевизор – не вариант. Набравшись смелости, он идет в комнату Игги и шарит под кроватью, пока не находит старый, побитый вирусами и жизнью ноут, на котором его братцы смотрят порнушку. Микки старается избежать этого по возможности, но блин, ему больше нечем развлечься, пока ребенок нарезает круги по дивану, плача, какая, кушая и требуя постоянного присмотра.

Он находит незапароленный Wi-Fi и проводит остаток дня в интернете. Это не так тупо, как весь вечер пялиться в телевизор, хотя не намного веселее – ребенок по-прежнему то и дело требует внимания.

В семь вечера Микки начинает заводиться. Он знает своего брата, и у него хреновое предчувствие, что Тони решил оторваться с Игги, после того как они закончили свои делишки. В таком случае, могут пройти дни в наркотическом угаре, пока они _вспомнят_ , что у Тони есть ребенок, оставленный наедине с некомпетентным дядькой. Хотел бы он ошибиться, но Тони никогда не был самым ответственным из братцев Микки, и вряд ли этот случай окажется исключением.

Последнее, что он слышал, – у Тони даже нет мобильника. Друзей у него, кстати, тоже нет. Получается, у Микки нет способа как-то его достать и навалять ему за все это дерьмо.

Микки злится – но все-таки не настолько, чтобы выкинуть ребенка на улицу. У нее действительно больше никого нет. Охуительно стремно и неудачно для такой малышки, и блин, он не может просто взять и избавиться от нее. 

Тони так и не возвращается, и Микки снова кладет девочку спать в своей комнате, когда ее маленькие глазки начинают закрываться. Он скармливает ей еще смеси, снова меняет памперсы и не успевает осознать, что еще одна ночь прошла.

Тони по-прежнему нет.

***

На следующий день он снова берется за чертов порнушный ноут. Микки всерьез опасается, что такая херовая нянька, как он, угробит ребенка, поэтому отыскивает несколько сайтов о воспитании детей. Там он узнает, что если малышке, как сказал Тони, шесть месяцев, то ей положено есть что-то еще помимо смеси. Микки находит в кухонном шкафу быстрорастворимое картофельное пюре, которое не так чтобы уж очень просрочено, разводит и впихивает девчонке несколько ложек. Большую часть она выплевывает ему в волосы, но все равно выглядит довольной.

Итак, у них есть пачка картофельного пюре – и больше никакой еды для ребенка, кроме смеси, да и вообще никакой еды. В холодильнике есть пиво и poppers, одна протухшая упаковка сыра и бутылка из-под кетчупа, которую он отказывается считать пустой.

То, что оставил для девчонки Тони, тоже заканчивается. Ребенку нужны памперсы, смесь, другая детская еда и целая пустышка, пока она не подавилась резиной и не задохнулась.

Микки злится, но у него есть немного налички, а если Тони и правда провернул дельце, то ему придется возместить расходы, когда он придет домой. Кроме того, Микки уже два дня сидит взаперти, и было бы неплохо выйти из осточертевшего дома, даже ради такой херни, как покупка памперсов.

Микки решает не париться, заворачивает ребенка в одеяло – ее одежда совсем не подходит для чикагской зимы, какой жопой Тони думал! – и направляется в магазин.

***

«Kash and Grab» закрыт, и Микки проходит еще несколько кварталов до гигантского супермаркета, которого обычно старается избегать. Он берет тележку, в которой спереди есть место для ребенка, и девочка, похоже, находит этот способ передвижения охренительно веселым: смеется, кряхтит, пускает пузыри и глазеет по сторонам. Внутри супермаркета Микки чувствует себя, как в долбанном лабиринте, и тратит уйму времени только на то, чтобы _найти_ детскую секцию. Еще дольше Микки зависает, соображая, что же ему надо. Он швыряет в тележку пару пачек памперсов, упаковку дешевых пустышек и переходит к еде.

Перед ним невьебенно длинный ряд с детским питанием разных производителей и видов – он читает этикетки, но ни хрена не врубается. Он не помнит, какую смесь давал девчонке дома – ни названия, ни для какого она возраста, и даже была ли та смесь молочной или еще какой. С настоящей едой еще сложнее – полки забиты баночками и консервами, коробками и тюбиками, и у Микки нет ни одной долбанной идеи, с чего начать.

\- С тобой охуительно много проблем, – бормочет он малышке, которая довольно ерзает в детском отсеке тележки и сосет кулачки.

В тот момент, когда он всерьез обдумывает идею подбросить ребенка под двери ближайшей больницы и умыть руки от всего этого дерьма, к нему подходит незнакомая женщина. У нее огромная тележка, наполненная доверху, за каждую руку цепляется по ребенку – близняшки лет пяти-шести. Женщина останавливается рядом с Микки и улыбается.

\- Требуется помощь, милый? – судя по голосу, ситуация кажется ей забавной.

Микки мгновенно хмурится и открывает рот, чтобы послать ее, но за секунду до того, как слова вырвутся наружу, понимает, что ему и вправду чертовски нужна чья-нибудь помощь. Спасение ребенка от голодной смерти по его вине наверняка стоит того, чтобы засунуть свою драгоценную гордость поглубже в задницу.

\- Вроде того, – признается он ей. – Это, ну… моего брата ребенок, и я никогда не присматривал за ней раньше.

\- Ты знаешь, сколько ей? – спрашивает женщина, хлопая по руке одного из детей, который пытается стянуть конфеты из тележки, при этом не отрывая взгляд от Микки.

\- Шесть месяцев, – Микки охуенно повезло, что хоть это Тони ему сказал.

\- Она уже начала есть твердую пищу?

\- Типа да, – отвечает Микки, надеясь, что вчерашнее кормление не было первым. – Картофельное пюре и прочая фигня. И молочная смесь.

\- Отлично, – говорит женщина и начинает сгребать коробки с полки, ничуть не интересуясь мнением Микки. – Вот, эта смесь самая лучшая для ее возраста, и упаковка большая, так что вам хватит на какое-то время. И не надо давать ей что-то особенное, пока она только начинает есть твердую пищу, смотри, ты можешь купить эти баночки с пюре, они специально сделаны для малышей, вкусно и просто, достаточно только фруктовых – возьми несколько яблочных, банановых…

Она загружает упаковки пюрешек в тележку Микки.

\- Ээээ… – произносит он, не зная, что сказать. У него странное желание дать ей чаевые. – Ну, типа, спасибо.

\- Это спасет тебя на пару ночей, – говорит она и широко улыбается. – Твоя девчушка просто прелесть.

Последняя фраза звучит так, будто она делает Микки комплимент. По его мнению, это просто тупо, он же сказал, что ребенок не его, а будь это и так – внешность ни хрена не достижение. Однако женщина была милой с ним, поэтому Микки не озвучивает свои мысли, а наоборот, пытается изобразить приветливую улыбку и толкает тележку дальше.

Двигаясь по проходу, он попадает в отдел с детской одеждой. Смотрит на свою малышку, завернутую в одеяло, из-под которого торчат наружу розовые ползунки и носочки. Над сваленными в кучу шмотками он замечает надпись _«Распродажа»_ , а среди вещей – толстый пуховик, судя по этикетке, для 10-ти месячных детей. Он слишком большой для девчонки, к тому же ядовито-розовый и с каким-то мехом или пухом на капюшоне – ну просто мечта какой-нибудь малолетней гопницы «с раёна». Но Микки сомневается, что ребенка так уж волнует его внешний вид, а весна выдалась холодная даже для Чикаго, снег начал таять только пару недель назад, и мороз по-прежнему щиплет открытые участки тела. 

Он не понимает, какого хера Тони считал нормальным таскать ребенка по улице почти голышом. Микки ни черта не знает о детях, но даже ему понятно, что это неподходящая одежка для такой погоды. Он определенно не хочет, чтобы девочка простыла, так что, недолго думая, кидает в тележку пуховик и пару крохотных носочков. Те, что на ней, какие-то стремные, а один и вовсе дырявый. Тони рассчитается с ним позже, не проблема.

Девчонка улыбается ему из тележки. И пока Микки стоит в очереди, он улыбается ей в ответ, хер пойми, зачем и почему.


	3. Глава 3

Пролетает месяц, а Микки даже не замечает этого.

Проще простого погрязнуть в ежедневных заботах о ребенке, как ни старайся этого избежать. Микки кормит ее, меняет памперсы и играет с ней. Он изучает ее распорядок: в какое время и как долго она спит днем, когда она капризничает, а когда довольна жизнью. Он учится определять, достаточно ли ей смеси, или она хочет чего-нибудь еще. В его собственной жизни никогда не было особого смысла, и ему достаточно легко начать жить чужой, приспособив под нее свои немногочисленные потребности.

В первый раз, когда ему нужно идти на работу, он берет девочку с собой. Линда смотрит на него с сомнением и недоверием и произносит: «Ты знаешь, вообще-то не принято приносить на работу детей», но не сильно возражает, когда он раз и навсегда разъясняет ситуацию, используя все известные ему нецензурные слова. Младшему ребенку Линды уже годик, и она снабжает Микки старыми детскими вещичками. А после того, как Микки покупает кресло-переноску, он может таскать ребенка повсюду, куда бы ни пошел.

Пока он работает, малышка прекрасно чувствует себя за прилавком возле кассы, вырывая страницы из старых журналов или грызя вчерашние пончики. Дома она играет с чем угодно, любая самая обычная вещь забавляет ее. Удивительно, какой ерундой ее можно занять – она может час играть с деревянной ложкой, запихивать в рот и стучать ею, а старый сломанный телефон или пульт без батареек развлекают ее гораздо дольше, чем настоящие игрушки, которые принесла Линда. Девочка по-прежнему питается смесью, но и взрослую еду ест каждый день. Ее любимые блюда – картофельное пюре, овсянка и бананы. Она все также спит в ящике от комода, а днем может подремать в своей переноске.  
И это все. Это все что она делает, и это все, что _он_ делает, с тех пор как его главная забота – присматривать за ребенком. Все его долбанное существование сведено к нескольким повторяющимся процедурам.

В течение месяца, который пролетел незаметно, Микки делает все возможное, чтобы найти Тони. Но, честно говоря, можно было и не пытаться. Это предприятие обречено на неудачу, с какого конца ни возьмись.

Тем не менее Микки продолжает надеяться на возвращение своего ебанутого братца. Он отказывается признать это, но, черт возьми, начинает привязываться к малышке, которая просто прелесть: спокойная, забавная, слушает его, если он решает поговорить, и иногда спит, свернувшись у него на груди. Но Микки скучает и по прошлой жизни – он определенно не был создан для отцовства. Так что это, конечно, пиздец какой интересный опыт, но настоящий отец девочки должен забрать ее обратно. Микки остается только надеяться, чтобы это случилось поскорее.

***

Когда звонит телефон, Микки сидит без работы из-за происшествия в магазине. Тараканы, на которых никто не обращал внимания, внезапно вышли из-под контроля, когда старшенький Линды случайно проделал дыру в стене, играя в футбол в задней комнате, и насекомые практически вывалились наружу. Микки считает, что теперь у пацана будет психологическая травма до конца жизни – зрелище было премерзкое. Как Линда ни пыталась этого избежать, ей пришлось вызвать специальную службу и закрыть магазин на целых три дня, которые Микки решает посвятить _ничегонеделанию_.

Телевизор приглушенно бормочет в углу, показывает новости, начавшиеся после мультиков, но Микки не обращает на него внимания. Он лежит на диване и забавляется с ребенком – подхватив ее под мышки и держа на весу, позволяет ей топтаться у него на груди, ее крохотные ножки щекочут его, когда она переступает ими, счастливая до безобразия. Она издает бессмысленные звуки, вроде «бу-ба-га-га-бу» – вообще-то она на удивление спокойный ребенок, но иногда разыграется и лепечет, и это чертовски мило. У нее наиглупейшее выражение лица, улыбка до ушей и брови домиком от усердия, мало того, по щеке размазаны остатки банана, и, глядя на нее, Микки просто не может перестать смеяться.

Она не обижается. Если он смеется, она смеется тоже, она любит любые звуки, которые издает Микки. И он никак не может перестать этому удивляться.

Микки как раз поднимает ее еще выше, чтобы сделать «самолет» – это одна из ее любимых забав, которая порой заканчивается тем, что девчонка плюется ему в лицо, – когда звонит телефон. Он колеблется мгновение, скорее склонный забить на звонок, потому что действительно хочет продолжить играть с малышкой, которой чертовски весело, но в конце концов, любопытство побеждает. Никто никогда не звонил им на домашний.

Он усаживает ребенка в переноску, не забывая пристегнуть ее – потому что он знает, что она чертовски подвижна, стоит только повернуться к ней спиной, – затем быстро пересекает кухню, хватает трубку на последнем звонке и подносит ее к уху.

\- Какого?.. – говорит он.

\- Здорово, Микки, – слышится из трубки, и он узнает этот голос.

\- Тони, – выдыхает Микки, и все его тело затопляет облегчение. – Куда ты, блядь, подевался?

\- Я в долбанной тюрьме, мужик! На три года как минимум, а Игги дали только год, можешь поверить в это дерьмо? 

Тони говорит раздраженно, как будто считает, что не заслужил этого. Микки интересно, где он, потом он думает: _пиздец, ебанный пиздец!_ Ему требуется мгновение, чтобы осознать весь ужас этого заебательски _пиздецового пиздеца_. Настоящий отец ребенка в долбанной тюрьме, и если Тони месяц назад не сумел найти для девочки кого-то, чтобы просто _посидеть_ с ней, то Микки сильно сомневается, что тот наймет няньку для нее на три долбанных _года_ , и это значит…

\- И какого хера я теперь должен делать с ребенком, чувак?

\- Чё? – отвечает Тони, а потом замолкает – мать его растак, он действительно не понимает, о ком идет речь! Микки говорил это раньше и может повторять снова и снова: его братцы, все как один, долбанные говнюки.

\- Твой ребенок, урод! Маленькая спиногрызка, которую ты оставил у меня месяц назад.

\- Ах, ну да! Вот дерьмо! – восклицает Тони. – Слушай, парень, пусть она побудет у тебя? До тех пока я не выйду, или пока ее злоебучая мамаша не вернется, короче, кто первый…

\- Пошел ты, – отвечает Микки, но Тони, кажется, не слышит его.

\- Спасибо, мужик, – говорит он, вместо того, чтобы предложить другое решение или другого человека. – Я буду тебе должен.

Тони вешает трубку до того, как Микки удается узнать что-нибудь еще: в какой тот тюрьме, за что. Кто на самом деле эта злоебучая мамаша ребенка. Как _зовут_ чертова ребенка. Было бы неплохо все это знать.

Он впечатывает трубку в аппарат с такой силой, что слышит треск пластмассы. Проводит руками по волосам, по лицу и бормочет «пиздец, ебанный пиздец», размышляя, какого хера ему делать дальше.

Он не возьмет этого ребенка. Это просто невозможно. Он Микки чертов Милкович, у него своя жизнь, он не может _оставить_ этого чертова ребенка. У него нет ни одной причины _хотеть_ оставить этого чертова ребенка. Такое не для него, ему этого не нужно.

Потом он смотрит вниз – малышка все там же, в своей переноске, пинает воздух крохотными ножками в носочках, в пухлых ручонках латунный кастет. Она смотрит на Микки и улыбается, так широко, что он видит все три крохотных молочных зуба, веснушчатый носик морщится, голубые глаза сияют.

Микки думает: «чтоб я сдох».


	4. Глава 4

Лето проходит в липком тумане фруктового мороженого, солнечных лучей и двенадцати часовых рабочих дней, и раньше, чем Микки успевает это осознать, к ним подкрадывается осень.

Ребенок все еще с ним.

Он, если честно, не знает, что чувствует по этому поводу. Все просто _случилось_ , и не о чем тут говорить или раздумывать. По крайней мере, он старается.

Микки никогда не хотел иметь ребенка, и по-прежнему не хочет этого. Он совершенно не хочет воспитывать девчонку, но и не может допустить, чтобы ее забрали в приемную семью, уж он-то на собственной шкуре испытал, каково это. Так что она с ним – до тех пор, пока не найдется вариант получше.

По крайней мере, это то, что он говорит другим.

А правда – что ж…. Правда в том, что она улыбается только ему. Правда в том, что иногда она просыпается посреди ночи и засыпает снова только у него на руках. Правда в том, что с тех пор, как Мэнди выросла и уехала, Микки никогда не чувствовал себя настолько _нужным_ кому-то, да и Мэнди никогда особенно не нуждалась в нем. 

Правда, в том…

К черту, какой смысл врать самому себе – Микки нравится заботиться о ребенке, и ему кажется, что по каким-то чертовым причинам малышке нравится, что о ней заботится именно он.

Что-то в его голосе успокаивает ее. Он не может этого понять, потому что никто и никогда не находил в нем ничего _успокаивающего_. Но когда она капризничает и не хочет спать, он разговаривает с ней, и это помогает. Он делает свой голос немного мягче, тише, ниже, чем обычно, и рассказывает ей истории – о своей жизни, потому что других Микки не знает. Это означает, что он разговаривает с ней о тех вещах, о которых не говорил никогда и никому. 

Она смотрит на него из колыбельки своими невозможными голубыми глазами и сосет пустышку с таким видом, будто все понимает. Может быть, именно тот факт, что на самом деле она не понимает ни слова, делает его настолько откровенным. Он произносит вслух то, в чем боялся признаться даже себе, не то что поделиться с кем-нибудь посторонним.

Он говорит ей: у меня стоит на парней, и знаешь, был один пацан, он до сих пор снится мне по ночам, потому что этот гребаный педик разбил мне сердце. Он говорит о россыпи веснушек, сияющих рыжих волосах и глупой открытой улыбке, об их не-свиданиях и о том, как ему было хреново в каждую секунду его жизни, которую он проводил с другими людьми.

Он признается ей: я убил своего отца – и она не отворачивается от него.

Поскольку он не знает точно, когда родилась малышка, первый день рождения они празднуют через полгода после ее появления в доме. Микки покупает шоколадный кекс и не обижается, когда большую часть она размазывает по его одежде. Линда дарит ей пару костюмчиков, отвратительно розовых, но зато отлично сидящих на ней, Светлана присылает открытку на русском языке, с вложенной внутрь измятой 10-ти долларовой купюрой. Микки тратит эти деньги на мишку Тэдди, который однажды попадается им на гаражной распродаже по дороге в парк. Он бордовый, мягкий и только самую малость потрепанный, в футболке, явно самодельной, с надписью «Металлика». Девчонка обожает его.

Две недели спустя день рождения у самого Микки. Он не празднует.

На следующий день он получает СМС от Мэнди.  
 _[Окт. 31.15-17.43 – отправитель: Мэнди]_  
все еще жива  
с 20-ти летием.

Это больше трех слов, которые Микки обычно получает от нее, и он относит это письмо к категории «подробных». Мэнди присылает сообщения с одного и того же номера, раз в несколько месяцев давая ему знать, что с ней по-прежнему все в порядке, но она игнорирует его ответы, так что он давно перестал ей писать. В этот раз, однако, по непонятной причине, он отвечает – спрашивает, где она.

Точнее, он пишет:  
 _[Окт. 31.15-17.52 – кому: Мэнди]  
все братья в тюрьме. Игги – 1 год, Тони – 3, Никки – 25. я по-прежнему дома, где ты, твою мать?_

Она не отвечает целые сутки. Микки кормит ребенка ужином, укладывает в кроватку, спит, просыпается следующим утром, готовит им завтрак, идет на работу, возвращается с работы шесть часов спустя, дает девочке ее ужин, купает ее. Они сидят вместе и смотрят телек, Микки пытается убедить себя, что _совершенно точно_ не тащится от мультиков больше, чем его подопечная, _да-да, не больше_ – и в этот момент раздается телефонный звонок.  
Он колеблется. Ему уже давно никто не звонит.

На другом конце провода голос Мэнди.

\- Как жизнь, долбоеб? – говорит она, как ни в чем не бывало, словно позабыв про последние два года, когда только случайные СМС давали ему знать, что она не умерла. Если бы она была здесь, он бы ей вмазал, выкрутил бы ей соски, заорал бы ей прямо в лицо. Но сейчас он просто чувствует облегчение, услышав наконец-то ее голос.

\- Сучка, – отвечает Микки, и она смеется. – Где ты была, твою мать?

\- То тут, то там. Можешь не пытать меня, я не собираюсь говорить, где я.

Они молчат. Конечно, Микки не ждал от нее откровений, но все же…

\- Ну и, – произносит он, чувствуя себя немного неловко, хоть это и глупо – это же чертова _Мэнди_ , он отмывал ее волосы от блевотины, видел, как она писает и однажды потерял ее в три часа ночи в салоне видеоигр, он не должен чувствовать себя неловко, разговаривая с этой маленькой засранкой. - Как ты?

\- Нормально, – Микки слышит, как она улыбается. – В любом случае, лучше, чем раньше. Это клево, быть от всего этого подальше, понимаешь, о чем я?

\- Откуда мне знать, – огрызается он. На самом деле он уверен, что не может быть ничего плохого в том, чтобы вылезти из здешнего дерьма, и потому не спорит. – Ну, рассказывай, ты окончила школу? Нашла работу? Есть у тебя какие-нибудь друзья или еще кто?

\- На школу я забила, работаю в закусочной. Не слишком круто звучит, к тому же у меня ночные смены и униформа, сука, колючая, но это лучше, чем ничего. Ну, и я снимаю квартиру кое с кем.

\- Да что ты?

\- Ну. Блин, короче, я живу с Йеном. Мы вроде как вместе сбежали тогда, пару лет назад.

\- Я так и думал, – отвечает Микки и сам понимает, как жалко это звучит. Горло точно сжимается, по телу пробегают мурашки, живот сводит судорогой – так всегда случается, когда кто-то упоминает Йена. – Вы, ребята, исчезли в один и тот же день, и я думаю, все поняли, что вы сбежали вместе. Слились отсюда. Съебали на хуй.

Она фыркает, как будто считает это смешным. Как будто не это убивало Микки все эти годы, когда каждый считал, что его младшая сестра и парень – черт, Йен, его Йен! – в конечном итоге оказались вместе. Этот мир – настоящая куча дерьма, и Микки хотелось бы, чтобы у него хватило духу сказать им правду и не сдохнуть за эту правду.

Он знает, что если бы он и Йен сбежали вместе, эту новость восприняли бы совсем не так, как историю про Йена и Мэнди. Их бы не оставили в покое и преследовали бы, пока не сломали бы им жизнь. Впору возненавидеть мир, в котором натуралам так чертовски повезло.

\- Ну, люди не знают всю гребаную правду, – признается Мэнди.

И Микки не знает, как на это реагировать. _Он_ определенно знает правду. И она тоже, или, как минимум, думает, что знает, в любом случае, она знает достаточно. Он ждет, когда сердце снова начнет биться, и перед тем как продолжить, смотрит вниз – на ребенка, который мирно спит. Может быть, взгляд на девочку делает его достаточно смелым, или то, что прошло два чертовых года и он сильно повзрослел, а может, все дело в том, что ему больше нечего терять.

\- Это здорово – знать наверняка, что вы вместе, – говорит он Мэнди. – Когда-то вы были для меня самыми близкими людьми на свете. Я бы не хотел, чтобы рядом с любым из вас был кто-то посторонний, лучше, когда вы присматриваете друг за другом.

Он знает, что Мэнди не ожидала от него таких слов. Он никогда не говорил, как много Йен значит для него, возможно, она догадывалась, но не знала наверняка. Он также не признавался, как много она значит для него, но уж это Мэнди должна была понимать.

\- О, – произносит она, – хорошо.

И больше ничего. И неважно, даже просто слышать ее голос после всех этих лет – это здорово. Микки немного не по себе, его все еще потряхивает после упоминания Йена, и он едва сдерживается, чтобы не психануть, но это все равно здорово, охуенно здорово – разговаривать с ней.

\- Ну, расскажи мне о своей дерьмовой работе, – говорит он.

И она рассказывает: о своем боссе, который настоящая дырка в заднице, о прикольных поварешках и кофемашине, которая слегка бьет током, если включить ее одновременно с посудомойкой, и о прочих пустяках. Не важно. Ему не хватало ее болтовни. Он вообще мало с кем общается в последнее время, но даже если у него и было бы с кем поболтать, Мэнди это Мэнди.

\- О, черт, мне надо бежать, – внезапно произносит она на середине рассказа о том, как она впечатала голову ее менеджера в прилавок, за то, что тот домогался ее соседки по квартире. – Было здорово поболтать с тобой, придурок.

\- Ну, давай, пиздуй, куда там тебе надо, – отвечает он и улыбается, слыша ее смех. – Ты позвонишь еще?

Но она уже повесила трубку.

И только тут он понимает, что забыл рассказать про ребенка. Ладно, Мэнди далеко, так что ее это не касается. Скорей всего, ей было бы по фиг. Он пожимает плечами, в этот момент малышка открывает глазки и морщит личико, собираясь зареветь. Он вздыхает, кидает телефон на диван, подхватывает ребенка и идет на кухню.

Весь вечер, пока он занимается своими обычными хлопотами, смотрит за ребенком и старается не думать ни о чем, он чувствует какое-то странное беспокойство. Микки размышляет о Мэнди и ее новой жизни, о том, что она появилась на свет из такого же дерьма, что и он, однако сумела каким-то образом вырваться из этого ада. 

Понятно, у нее квартира с четырьмя соседями, работа в ночную смену в дерьмовой забегаловке и нет даже аттестата. Но по телефону она не казалась озабоченной этими обстоятельствами. Она _звучала_ счастливо.

Девчонка никак не хочет засыпать, и у Микки слипаются глаза к тому времени, когда он наконец-то ее укладывает. Он ворочается в своей кровати и пытается уснуть, прислушиваясь к тихим звукам ее дыхания и игнорируя все остальные, но у него не получается – это странно, ему кажется, что он слышит, как бьется его сердце, внезапно слишком громко. У него такое впечатление, как будто стены надвигаются на него.

Он вдруг осознает, в каком крохотном мирке живет. Микки никогда не уезжал из Чикаго и, если не считать заключения в колонии для малолеток, он всегда жил в этом доме и в этой комнате. И ее стены никогда не давили на него, до сегодняшнего дня.

У него вдруг случается приступ клаустрофобии. Такое чувство, будто он заперт в этой комнате, и это практически сводит его с ума. Это не намного хуже того, как он обычно чувствует себя в этом несчастном доме, но это – другое. Что-то новое, пугающее. Ох, черт. Это делает его и без того ебанутую жизнь еще более ненормальной.  
Он так и не засыпает, проворочавшись всю ночь.


	5. Глава 5

Микки было семь лет, когда его тетя Рэнди вернулась в Чикаго. Она жила в Филадельфии еще до того, как он родился, и, честно говоря, Микки не слышал о ней до тех пор, пока она не возникла на пороге их дома, утверждая, что она сестра их отца. Микки не хотел ее впускать, пока к двери не подошла мать и не подтвердила это.

Годы спустя Микки узнал, что Рэнди вернулась в Чикаго лишь потому, что ей поставили диагноз «рассеянный склероз», и ей захотелось быть поближе к семье. С какого перепуга кто-то серьезно больной захотел вдруг быть поближе к Милковичам, которых сложно было назвать заботливой, сплоченной семьей – этого Микки никогда не мог понять. На самом деле, в их семейке каждый был сам за себя, и, по мнению Микки, Милковичи скорее вгонят в гроб, чем помогут выздороветь.

Тем не менее Рэнди посчитала правильным вернуться, а Терри воспользовался тем, что она поселилась в двух кварталах от них, и сбагривал ей его и Мэнди при первой же возможности. После того, как умерла их мать, а Терри попал в тюрьму, Мэнди пару лет жила у тетки. Микки тогда пришлось остаться с братьями, и даже провести пару недель в приюте, пока один из дядек не забрал его оттуда. Микки завидовал Мэнди, хоть и не признавался в этом, однако навещал ее так часто, как мог.

Несмотря на то что у Рэнди был непростой характер, она по-своему любила ребят. Кормила их фастфудом, разрешала смотреть по телевизору все подряд и не ругалась, если они были слишком шумными – до тех пор, пока они снабжали ее пивом по первому требованию. Однако не эту вседозволенность любили они, а теткины рассказы. Особенно о том, почему ей не нравится Чикаго.

Она рассказывала замечательные истории о Филадельфии: какие у нее были там друзья, какая крутая у нее была квартира, с великолепным видом из окна и горячим водоснабжением. Не то, что эта выгребная яма, как она называла дом, арендованный ею в Чикаго. Или о том, какая чудесная в Филадельфии погода – зимы гораздо мягче и всегда тепло, даже когда солнца не видно. Она рассказывала чертовски много о своей жизни там, о том, как она находила приключения на свою задницу, как она веселилась со своими друзьями и их детьми. Мэнди и Микки никто никогда так не развлекал.

Однажды ночью они устроились на двуспальной кровати в одной из пустующих комнат в доме Рэнди – валялись, обнявшись, под старым покрывалом, а потом сделали палатку из простыней. Они уселись по-турецки, лицом к лицу, в желтом свете фонарика, который где-то раздобыла Мэнди, закутавшись в одеяла с головой, как будто их только двое в этом мире и ничего вокруг не существует: ни неонового света уличных фонарей, который проникает в комнату через окно, ни воя сирен, ни пьяных воплей на улице. Микки стащил с кухни печенье и сделал вид, будто собирается съесть его сам, но потом разделил на двоих, отдав большую часть Мэнди.

\- Мик? – сказала Мэнди, пока он слизывал начинку с половинки печенья и старался ни о чем думать.

\- Чего тебе? – буркнул он в ответ.

\- Когда мы вырастем, то сможем уехать в Филадельфию?

Микки вспомнил все теткины истории: о развлечениях местных ребятишек, о милых и приветливых людях, которые там живут. Вспомнил, как светлело ее лицо, когда она рассказывала о своей прошлой жизни и о том, что никогда не видела таких счастливых лиц у кого-либо из своих соседей.

Еще Микки подумал, что, хотя он и старше Мэнди всего на год, но повзрослел раньше, гораздо раньше – когда пьяный отец бил его, десятилетнего, и приговаривал, что Микки никогда не выберется из этого места, издохнет здесь, и в какой-то момент Микки понял, что это правда.

\- Конечно, Мэндс, – тем не менее ответил он, потому что ее огромные голубые глаза, в которых мерцал отблеск света от фонарика, смотрели на него с надеждой. А надежда – это не то, чего было много в жизни у него и у Мэнди. – Когда мы вырастем.

***  
Через неделю после звонка Мэнди Микки опаздывает на работу. Ребенок умудрился описать его с головы до ног буквально за несколько минут, пока он снял с нее памперс перед купанием, так что ему пришлось еще раз принять душ и переодеться. Он не особенно злился, что с нее взять – дети есть дети, тем не менее настроение это ему не подняло. К тому же, настроение и так было поганое. Он стал сам не свой после звонка Мэнди.

Его донимает какое-то непонятное беспокойство, он плохо спит – и на этот раз не ребенок в этом виноват, хотя по-прежнему будит Микки по ночам.

Он курит больше обычного, то и дело высовывается из окна и смолит сигарету за сигаретой, пытаясь успокоить взвинченные нервы.

Он не привык _так_ себя чувствовать. Он _не хочет_ так себя чувствовать - как будто упускает что-то. Микки привык довольствоваться малым.

И еще, он не может перестать думать о тете Рэнди.

А теперь, вдобавок ко всему, он еще и опоздал на работу. Когда он входит в магазин, Линда открывает было рот, чтобы прокомментировать его опоздание, но быстро улавливает его настроение и решает промолчать, позволив себе лишь глянуть на него с укором.

Весь день Микки сидит за прилавком, закрывая глаза в перерывах между покупателями – он знает, что не уснет, даже если бы и хотел. Линда ходит кругами, инспектирует полки с продуктами, заходит за прилавок и снова уходит, и так весь день, и это странно, Линда не из тех людей, кто тратит время понапрасну. Микки подозревает, что она хочет ему что-то сказать, но слишком раздражен и устал, чтобы добиваться от нее ответа, и оставляет за ней право начать первой.

У него нет сил поиграть с девчонкой, как он обычно делает в течение дня, так что ей приходится развлекать себя самостоятельно: мишкой Тэдди, резиновыми кольцами для зубов и солидными порциями еды. Когда приходит время закрывать магазин, Микки готов заорать от облегчения. Все, чего он хочет – вернуться домой и проспать без перерыва целый месяц. Он прекрасно понимает, что у него нет шансов, но не прочь попробовать, для начала хотя бы _пару часов_. Так что он собирает вещи девочки так быстро, как это возможно, и тут Линда выбирает момент, чтобы спуститься со второго этажа.

В этот раз она подходит решительной походкой прямо к прилавку. Он смотрит на нее секунду, до того как решает, что не в настроении слушать ее дерьмо, и опускает голову вниз, стараясь поскорее доделать все дела и свалить домой.

\- Короче, у меня к тебе разговор, – говорит Линда. – Я не имею привычки просто так помогать людям, как правило, это выходит мне боком. Сильно подозреваю, что пожалею об этом, но я непонятно как умудрилась привязаться к тебе за эти два года, так что терпи и слушай.

\- Какого хера тебе надо? – спрашивает Микки, он слушает ее вполуха, подсчитывая выручку и мечтая о своей удобной кровати и о том, как будет круто попасть наконец домой.

\- Ты должен уехать отсюда.

Что ж, ей удалось привлечь его внимание. Микки вскидывает голову, хмурит брови и пристально смотрит на Линду. Он понятия не имеет, о чем она, но чувствует, что так просто она не отвяжется.

\- Чего? – это все, что он может сказать.

\- Я говорю, что ты должен уехать отсюда, Микки, хочешь ты этого или нет. Еще раз повторяю, я не в восторге от того, что вмешиваюсь в твои дела, но это тот случай, когда нельзя молчать. Так что повторяю – тебе надо валить из этой дыры.

\- Я не в настроении для гребаного отпуска, – отвечает Микки, Линда скалится в ответ, и, блин, он отлично понимает, что она не это имела в виду. Микки глубоко вздыхает, решая проявить терпение. – Слушай, сейчас не самое удачное время, так что давай в другой раз.

\- А я говорю тебе – время пришло, – парирует она, кладет руки на прилавок, и Микки смотрит на них, как загипнотизированный. У нее неухоженные пальцы без маникюра, и она все еще носит обручальное кольцо. – Когда я была маленькой, у моих родителей был такой же магазин. Сейчас им владеет моя сестра. Это в Филадельфии. Любой скажет, что в этом городе нет ничего особенного, но, черт возьми, там гораздо лучше, чем здесь, и у тебя есть реальный шанс что-то поменять. Так что ты увольняешься и едешь работать на мою сестру. Я уже поговорила с ней.

\- Какого хера ты это делаешь? – удивляется Микки.  
По всему выходит, что она говорит серьезно, и ему это совсем не нравится – в его жизни отродясь ничего не происходит, это какая-то тупая шутка, а если и нет, то не с его хуевым везением в такое ввязываться.

\- Малышка заслуживает большего, чем ты можешь ей дать в этом дерьмовом городе, – Линда выдыхает и трет рукой лицо. – Я знала о тебе и Йене, с самого начала, но ничего не говорила. Когда он сбежал, я поняла, что он сделал это из-за тебя, но по-прежнему молчала, потому что считала, что это не мое дело. Но также я знаю, что ты никогда не будешь счастлив здесь, и твоя дочь заслуживает лучшего. Так что ты будешь работать на мою сестру, возьмешь ребенка с собой и дашь ей ее гребаный шанс в жизни! Надеюсь, мы понимаем друг друга?

 

Микки молча смотрит на нее. Нет, ему это снится. Этого не может быть, все это слишком нереально, чтобы быть правдой. Да у него сейчас мозг взорвется! Слишком много для одного раза, он просто не может выбрать, о чем думать в первую очередь, так что он продолжает смотреть на нее, ничего не говоря, да ему и нечего сказать – ни одной мысли.

\- Мы вернемся к этому разговору завтра, – говорит Линда, как будто все решено и как будто Микки понял, что она имеет в виду. – Я веду мальчишек на футбол, закрой магазин.

Линда переворачивает табличку на двери надписью «Закрыто» наружу, подталкивает сыновей к выходу – дверь закрывается, и только колокольчики звенят им вслед, – оставив Микки в полной растерянности.

Так и есть – он никогда, никогда не думал об этом. Никогда в жизни, он даже не думал, что когда-нибудь уедет из этого района, да и не хотел он этого. Несмотря на все недостатки этого дерьмового места, оно всегда было его домом.

Он тут вырос, знает все правила и законы, часть его исчезнет, если он уедет, а все, что он знает и умеет, может оказаться ненужным на новом месте. Ему придется учиться жить заново.

С другой стороны, Филадельфия. Это просто смешно, обычный город, ничего особенного в сравнении с другими городами, он много раз слышал, что это та еще дыра. Если рассуждать здраво, нет ни одной причины для него хотеть туда переехать. Но! Это чертово место, о котором так много говорила Рэнди. А Линда дает ему шанс отправиться туда, если только не окажется, что это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. 

Это место, о котором Рэнди рассказывала чертову тучу сказок, единственное место, где ее жизнь не была полным отстоем. И Микки понимает, что дело не в каких-то там достоинствах этого города, а скорее в том, что у нее была пара добрых друзей, поэтому там ей было лучше, чем где-либо еще. Рэнди с таким же успехом могла бы рассказывать о каком-нибудь Зажопинске, в тыщу раз хуже их дыры. Мэнди и Микки, зашуганные ребятишки с глупыми детскими мозгами, все равно представляли бы себе это место каким-то оазисом счастья, подозревая, что им туда никогда не попасть. И если Линда говорит, что он мог бы поехать туда – это возможность для него не только вырваться из своей старой жизни, но и переехать в место, о котором он всегда мечтал. Потому что это единственное место, о котором кто-то сказал ему, что оно _стоит_ мечты.

Микки не в состоянии сейчас думать обо всем этом. Он и не думает, а слушает детское лепетание. Он может справиться с ребенком, с производимым ею шумом, ее распорядком дня и простым набором обязанностей по уходу за ней. О более сложных вещах он подумает позже.

***

Микки заканчивает подсчет выручки, закрывает магазин и идет домой. И позже, держа бутылочку для малышки, он думает. Он избегал этого с тех пор, как вышел из магазина, но, черт побери, ему придется.

Он думает о своей тетке, о сумасшедшем совпадении, ведь Линда предлагает ему двинуть именно в тот город, о котором все время рассказывала Рэнди. И хоть он не верит в судьбу или предназначение, или даже в Бога и прочую херню, но он верит, что никто не должен упускать ни единого шанса в жизни, если уж он появился. Он размышляет, почему не хочет уезжать, о своем районе, о том, кто он есть, и о том, сможет ли он выжить в новом месте, где будут новые порядки, к которым придется приспособиться. А потом он думает о настоящей причине своего страха. О призраках прошлого, которые навещают его здесь, и о том, как он всегда хотел, надеялся, мечтал о том, что один конкретный призрак однажды вернется к нему. Если Микки уедет…

Если Микки уедет – он может признаться себе в этом, – он также оставит надежду, что однажды Йен Галлагер вернется домой и упадет прямо в его объятия.

\- Что ты об этом думаешь? – спрашивает он девчонку, которая пьет молоко, сидя у него на руках. – Ты хочешь расти здесь?

Она не отвечает, и Микки принимает это как «нет», потому что ребенок уже сейчас кажется ему неглупым, а никто хоть с капелькой мозга не захочет расти в том же месте, что и он.

\- Что насчет Йена? – интересуется он, гораздо тише, его голос срывается, он не верит, что действительно произнес это имя вслух. – Стоит нам оставаться здесь, потому что я вроде как надеюсь, что когда-нибудь он вернется и снова захочет быть со мной?

Она смотрит на него, широко открыв глаза, абсолютно не впечатлившись этой картиной.

\- Черт, ты права, я не думаю, что это когда-нибудь случится. Мечтать не вредно, да?  
Он убирает пустую бутылочку и ждет ответа. Она пускает слюни.

\- Да, да, – Микки кидает бутылочку на диван и трет рукой лицо. – Ты хочешь мыться, черт тебя возьми, или нет?  
Он знать не знает, откуда ребенок берет правильные ответы. Ему не до этого. Микки все еще пытается научиться формулировать вопросы.

***  
Так и получается, что неделю спустя они трогаются в путь. Без шумихи и помпы. Есть только несколько человек, которым Микки должен был сказать, что уезжает. Линда, само собой, но раз она все это устроила, с этим покончено. Его нелегальный источник дохода практически исчез с появлением ребенка, потому что некому было заботиться о ней, пока он будет ездить на разборки. На всякий случай Микки сообщает парочке приятелей, о том, что уезжает из города, но не говорит, куда. 

Кроме того, остается Светлана. Она вроде как не расстроена его отъездом, однако берет с него обещание не менять номер сотового, чтобы отправлять ему СМС, если ей придет такая блажь. Микки соглашается; ему нравятся их теперешние отношения. Они не часто общаются, но это неизменно весело, и иногда так хочется, чтобы рядом был кто-то, кто знает всю историю сначала. Настоящего Микки чертового Милковича.

Микки разрешает ей жить в их доме после его отъезда. Игги будет в тюрьме еще полгода, к тому же Микки сомневается, что тот будет против, да и незачем оставлять дом без присмотра на такой долгий срок. Кроме того, он не знает, где она ночует последнее время, и ему будет спокойнее, если у нее будет крыша над головой. Дырявая, протекающая, пережившая неоднократные взрывы при экспериментах с метадоном, но все-таки крыша.

Что касается его собственного переезда, он не сильно заморачивается на эту тему. Через интернет находит квартирку в аренду, в каком-то зажопье, на окраине, зато неподалеку от магазина Линдиной сестры. Загружает в машину пару коробок со своей одеждой, кое-что из оружия, Х-бокс, всю еду, которая есть на кухне, немного памперсов, и девочкины игрушки. Она сидит на переднем сиденье, в своей переноске, смотрит на него с любопытством, пока он все проверяет напоследок, и сосет пустышку, как ни в чем не бывало. Наконец, он садится в машину, и они отправляются в путь.


	6. Глава 6

Путешествие занимает два дня, и к тому времени, как они прибывают в Филадельфию, Микки сыт им по горло.  
Они могли бы доехать в два раза быстрее, однако выяснилось, что маленькие дети и долгие путешествия не очень-то сочетаются друг с другом. Практически невозможно следить за ребенком, пока ведешь машину, кроме того, он всегда ненавидел вождение. 

Микки решает, что как только они приедут в Филадельфию, то останутся там оооооочень надолго, и в любом случае, никуда больше не поедут в этой чертовой машине. Скорее всего, он продаст ее на запчасти, а может, плюнет на деньги и подожжет ее, просто чтобы полюбоваться, как она будет гореть. Микки очень, очень сильно ненавидит вождение.

Так или иначе, у них получилось. Они целы и невредимы, а два дня мучений кажутся небольшой платой за то, что Чикаго остался позади. Микки зол после этого путешествия, и в тоже время он счастлив. Он начинает новую жизнь, хоть это и звучит немного фантастически.

У Линды он получил адрес магазина ее сестры, но это может и подождать. Первым делом Микки отправляется туда, где расположено их новое жилье.

Это довольно убогое местечко, судя по фоткам в интернете, но квартирка дешевая, к тому же в ней две спальни. Правда, одна из них размером с туалет, но Микки уверен, что ребенок не будет возражать. И, кроме того, оттуда недалеко до его гребаной новой работы. Откровенно говоря, тут нечем особо восторгаться, не считая того, что это символ чего-то большего. Это квартира только _его_ , его и ребенка, и здесь определенно не будет призраков прошлого – никаких напоминаний о его долбанном отце, дерьмовых братцах и рыжих бывших. 

Плюс – ладно, это глупо, – но он вроде как гордится собой за то, что вообще нашел это место. Если бы речь шла только о нем, это было бы прикольное путешествие, он бы не заморачивался, где приткнуться, ни минуты бы не планировал – просто взял бы и сорвался с места. Он мог бы спать в машине, пока не найдет ночлег, неделями или даже месяцами, и ему было бы по барабану. Но сейчас он отец, и понимает, что должен думать и о ней.

В машине невозможно подогреть смесь и не так-то просто сменить памперс. Они кое-как выжили в эти два дня, и он уверен, что дольше бы не продержались. Им нужно место с чертовой проточной водой и электричеством и хотя бы пара кухонных приборов. Девочке нужна крыша над головой, и так уж получилось, что он тот, кто обеспечит ей это. Ничего не поделаешь.

Иногда Микки задумывается, сделало ли его лучше присутствие ребенка рядом с ним, или ему так кажется, и его жизнь всего лишь чертовски усложнилась.

Их новое жилье находится в здании, которое выглядит полуразвалившимся, но улочка довольно приятная, тихая. В основном жилые дома, плюс китайский ресторанчик с едой на вынос и прачечная. Не особо престижное место. Их квартира на втором этаже, и Микки переносит скромные пожитки из машины очень быстро, несмотря на то, что не оставляет малышку одну ни на минуту. Ей охренительно весело – сидеть в коробках, которые он таскает, довольно смеясь и копаясь в их содержимом.

Квартира маленькая, но чистенькая, хорошо освещена и кажется довольно уютной. Она частично обставлена, спасибо прежним арендаторам, которые оставили кое-какую мебель. По крайней мере, так сказал хозяин, так что у Микки есть кровать, плита, холодильник, микроволновка в кухне, парочка убитых деревянных стульев и стол, и цветастые шторы на каждом окне. Пока девчонка развлекается, ползая кругами и пытаясь забраться в пустые кухонные шкафы, Микки сидит на полу, посреди их барахла, пьет теплое пиво, которое привез с собой, и соображает, что еще нужно купить: диван, детскую кроватку, несколько полок или типа того, возможно, журнальный столик. Телевизор он привез из дома. У них есть одежда, достаточно еды, чтобы прожить неделю и даже больше, и все ее игрушки.  
Черт возьми, он невероятно гордится собой – переезд удался практически без сучка без задоринки.

На улице поздняя осень, и становится холоднее с каждой минутой, так что перед тем как выйти наружу, он запихивает ребенка в поношенный комбинезон, одну из тех вещичек, что перешли ей по наследству от детей Линды. Микки решает, что разложит вещи позже, а сейчас пора встретиться с новым боссом, посмотреть магазин, в котором ему предстоит работать – интересно, так ли уж он похож на магазинчик Линды, как она говорила. Он нарочно оставляет машину, решая прогуляться с ребенком, взяв ее на руки. Он чувствует себя так, как будто скинул с себя оковы Чикаго, освободился от него. Он так _свободен_ , что ему немного страшно.

Микки идет по незнакомым улицам, они не особенно красивы, но выглядят более безопасными, чем в его родном районе, народу совсем немного, к ним никто не пристает и по пути встречается всего лишь один пьяный.  
Он думает, что ему, пожалуй, понравится жить здесь. Вдохнув морозного воздуха, он чувствует, как ребенок утыкается ему в шею, ее маленькие ручки комкают его пальто, и думает: Даааа. Хорошо. Он выживет здесь.

Магазин расположен в четверти часа ходьбы от дома. Он называется «Grab and Save», но если не считать названия, он выглядит точь-в-точь как «Kash and Grab» – как минимум снаружи. Это немного жутковато. Он смотрит несколько долгих мгновений, моргает пару раз и щиплет себя, перед тем, как войти. Тот же размер и расположение витрин, разве что на месте кассы стоят холодильники и нет стойки с мусульманской едой. Микки всегда считал, что Линда стала мусульманкой после свадьбы с Кэшем, но никогда не знал это наверняка, а сейчас получил доказательство.

\- Э, – произносит он, потому что кроме женщины за прилавком, здесь больше никого нет. А ее голова склонена вниз, и он не может видеть ее лицо. – Привет, я Микки, друг Линды.

Он говорит это немного неуверенно – только сейчас он подумал, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что именно Линда рассказала о нем своей сестре. При условии, что эта женщина – сестра Линды. Но видимо так и есть, потому что та поднимает голову от журнала, в который была погружена, и он видит понимание в ее глазах.

\- О, привет! – отвечает она, это звучит действительно приветливо, и он уже не сомневается, что она и вправду родственница Линды. – Линда сказала мне, что ты приедешь сегодня, но я не думала, что так рано! Я Джули, приятно познакомиться! Иииии, это твоя дочь?

Она выходит из-за прилавка и направляется прямо к ребенку.

\- Типа как-то так, – говорит Микки, потому что не очень уверен, как отвечать на этот вопрос и ему не хочется рассказывать всю эту длинную запутанную историю. Лучше пусть люди думают, что она его.

Джули строит рожицы девочке, которая в ответ начинает смеяться, лепетать и гримасничать, как она всегда делает перед зрителями, а Микки пользуется моментом, чтобы рассмотреть женщину получше. На самом деле Джули не очень-то похожа на Линду. Она молодая, бесцветная, с открытым веснушчатым лицом. У нее темные волосы, длинные и кудрявые, и она не носит платок, в отличие от Линды.

Она практически не накрашена, если не считать туши, которая размазалась под левым глазом и запачкала ей щеку пятном в виде полумесяца. А еще Джули не похожа на Линду тем, что улыбается и выглядит хоть немного счастливой.

\- Я, это, ну, не в курсах, чё Линда рассказывала обо мне, – говорит Микки с вопросительной интонацией. Он начинает чувствовать себя идиотом – сколько можно стоять и наблюдать, как Джули забавляется с ребенком.

\- Да, конечно, – отвечает она, поворачиваясь к нему и возвращаясь из детского мирка назад в реальность. – На самом деле, Линда мне ничего толком не рассказывала. Она знает, что я не упущу случая услышать эту душещипательную историю лично от тебя.

Вот черт, Микки совсем не хочет быть частью _душещипательной_ истории. К счастью, Джули не дает ему шанса что-либо ответить и продолжает: 

– Она сказала главное: ты работаешь в ее магазине, и для тебя было бы неплохо уехать из Чикаго, но она знает, что сам ты на это не решишься, потому что у тебя нет никакой специальности, но она в любом случае готова поручиться за тебя. А еще, что у тебя есть прелестная маленькая девочка, которую ты берешь с собой на работу, и что если я найму тебя, ни один магазинный воришка мне не страшен. Она заговорила об этом лишь после того, как я упомянула, что у меня уволился прежний работник, и я ищу нового. И я решила дать тебе шанс!

Микки чувствует себя просто охренительно неловко. Он понятия не имеет, что на это ответить, возразить ли на некоторые утверждения или промолчать, потому что он чертовски благодарен ей за предложенную работу. В итоге он просто фыркает, подтягивает девчонку повыше и думает как-бы сменить тему.

\- Твой магазин чертовски похож на «Kash and Grab», – говорит он, потому что этого просто невозможно не заметить.

\- Так и есть. Раньше этим магазином владели наши родители, – отвечает Джули, возвращаясь на место. – Мы с Линдой практически выросли под прилавком. Потом она уехала с Кэшем и, наверное, сильно скучала по магазину, потому практически заставила его открыть такой же. А потом наш отец умер, и я получила этот магазин.

Она опирается на прилавок и выглядит при этом очень счастливой, что, по мнению Микки, довольно глупо: что хорошего в том, чтобы держать дешевый магазинчик в плохом районе, но каждому свое.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я начал прямо сейчас?

\- Нет, что ты, сегодня мне не до тебя! Ты можешь приступать с понедельника – используй выходные, чтобы обустроиться на месте. Тебе наверняка нужно распаковать вещи, осмотреться, что да как.

\- Типа того, – отвечает он, прикладывая максимум усилий, чтобы изобразить улыбку. – Спасибо.

\- Ба-ба-ба, – поддакивает ребенок и пинает его ножками.

Один из этих пинков попадает прямо в живот, но он не обращает на это внимания, за полгода таскания ее на себе он давно привык к этому. От следующего, еще более энергичного движения, с ножки ребенка слетает ботиночек. Чертыхаясь себе под нос, Микки опускает ее на пол и шарит под стеллажами, чтобы достать ботинок. Пока он возвращает на место найденную обувку, она хохочет так, как будто они занимаются чем-то невероятно веселым. Быстрый взгляд на Джули говорит ему, что та тоже находит это весьма забавным.

После этого Микки быстро хватает ребенка и направляется прямо к двери, пока девочка пускает слюни ему на пальто.

\- Пока, куколка! – говорит Джули.

Микки очень надеется, что это относилось к ребенку.

Выйдя из магазина, он размышляет, что делать дальше. По-хорошему, надо бы пойти и поискать недостающую мебель, чтобы решить эту проблему как можно скорее. Но он охуенно устал, и у него нет сил заниматься чем-то серьезным. Хочется закурить, но он все еще соблюдает свое же правило не курить возле ребенка, да это и не получилось бы, когда она висит у него на бедре; хочется напиться, чтобы напряжение этого сумасшедшего денька отпустило его, наконец, но по той же причине и это не вариант.

Прямо через дорогу от магазина находится дешевая забегаловка. Если нельзя выпить или покурить, то пусть будет хотя бы кофе.

Колокольчик над дверью звенит, когда он входит, и в нос ударяет удушающая вонь кипящего жира. Это тот запах, от которого нормальных людей тянет блевануть, у Микки, с его двадцатилетним опытом поедания фастфуда, вызывает зверский аппетит. Он делает шаг к прилавку, на ходу размышляя, не поесть ли ему, раз уж он здесь.

Вдруг.

Он замирает на месте.

Посреди своего гребаного пути.

В кафешке только одна компания, они сидят в углу, беззаботно болтают друг с другом, едят, смеются и вообще ведут себя как друзья, проводящие время вместе.

Двое из этих людей Йен и Мэнди.


	7. Глава 7

Первый раз с парнем у Микки случился, когда ему было пятнадцать, и больше всего он был удивлен тем, что это вообще произошло.

Микки не особо заблуждался на свой счет. У него уже был секс с женщинами, и он понял, что не получает того кайфа, который он вроде как должен был испытывать. Ему нужно что-то другое. Во время просмотра порно он всегда наблюдал только за мужиками; иногда в мозгу у него проскальзывала мысль, каково это – быть трахнутым в зад. 

Тем не менее, когда это действительно _случилось_ в первый раз, он был чертовски удивлен, по-другому и не скажешь.

Счастливчиком стал приятель Игги, Ти Джей. Мелкий наркодилер, тот еще подонок, однако почти невинная овечка по сравнению с большинством родственников Микки. Он не имел ничего против, когда Микки зависал с ними, хотя тот был младше на несколько лет. Однажды они оказались втроем в пустом доме Милковичей, пьяные и под наркотой, смотрели реслинг, а потом Игги отъехал. Он закинулся таблетками и выкурил пару косяков еще до того, как пришли Микки и Ти Джей, так что это неудивительно.

Они оттащили Игги в его комнату и положили на кровать, чувствуя, что занимаются чертовой благотворительностью. Теперь в гостиной остались только Микки, Ти Джей и реслинг.

Именно так. Реслинг. До хуя горячих практически голых мужиков дубасят друг друга. Микки даже не понимал, что у него стоит, пока Ти Джей не схватил его за член.

После было уже не до разговоров. Они ввалились в комнату Микки, потому что у них не хватило духу делать это в гостиной, даже зная, что никого нет дома, и как только дверь была заперта, сорвали с себя одежду, прижались бедрами, и тогда Ти Джей спросил: «Ты сверху или снизу?»

Микки ответил, что снизу, даже не успев подумать, не успев сообразить, что, возможно, должен упомянуть, что он пока вроде как чертов девственник. Но все потеряло значение, когда Ти Джей толкнул Микки на кровать и приподнял его зад, грубо проталкивая в него смазанный палец.

Микки не раз хотел попробовать сделать это сам, но так и не набрался смелости. Сейчас он чертовски пожалел о своей нерешительности, потому что это оказалось классно, хотя и довольно болезненно, но это был кайф, пламя, проходящее через него и превращающееся в удовольствие по пути. Ти Джей засунул еще один палец, и Микки сам подался назад; наконец, третий, боль и удовольствие нарастали в нем одновременно. Микки почувствовал, что он сходит с ума, теряет контроль с каждой секундой, каждый дюйм его тела дрожит от желания.

Когда Ти Джей в конце концов вытащил пальцы и вставил вместо них свой член, Микки пришлось вцепиться зубами в подушку, чтобы не закричать. Его член стоял как каменный и пульсировал.

Ти Джей начал яростно погружаться в него, и это было больно, и это было охренительно. Никогда в своей жизни Микки не заводился так сильно. Каждый толчок Ти Джея заставлял его подаваться вперед, член терся о живот, и это была почти что агония. Все это длилось едва ли тридцать секунд, когда Ти Джей наклонился вперед и обхватил ладонью член Микки, начал дрочить – яростно, в такт своим толчкам. Его рука была слишком сухой и мозолистой, его член толкался в Микки слишком сильно, а в комнате стояла странная тишина. Если не считать их тяжелого дыхания и звуков, с которыми яйца Ти Джея шлёпались о зад Микки, и скрипа кровати от их движений вперед и назад. Потом Микки расставил колени чуть шире, это изменило угол и внезапно, внезапно, Ти Джей задел какую-то чертову волшебную кнопку и все тело Микки загорелось огнем. Он кончил сильнее, чем когда-либо раньше, так сильно, что ослеп на мгновение.

Ти Джей кончил следом, сразу же скатился с Микки и начал быстро одеваться, еще до того, как к Микки полностью вернулось зрение.

\- Проболтаешься кому-нибудь – и ты труп, – сказал ему Ти Джей, собираясь выйти из комнаты.

\- Тебя это тоже касается, – ответил Микки, все еще лежа на кровати, слишком затраханный, чтобы испугаться.  
Ти Джей помолчал мгновение.

\- Позвони мне, если захочешь повторить, – сказал он, выходя.

Микки не спал этой ночью. Он просто лежал и думал, как искренне, нереально он удивлен. Все случилось меньше чем за десять минут. Микки узнал, что Ти Джей гей, получил чертово доказательство, что _он_ гей, его трахнули в зад, и он кончил так, что чуть не умер.

Это случилось, и удивление было самой главной его эмоцией. Микки был убежден, что ничто и никогда в жизни не удивит его больше.

***

Сейчас, встретив Йена и Мэнди в забегаловке в Филадельфии, он понимает, что пять лет назад погорячился с этим утверждением.

Девчонка впивается ему в руки своими крохотными ноготками, протестуя против того, как неловко Микки ее держит, но он даже не замечает этого. Все, что он видит – это Йен и Мэнди. Йен и Мэнди, бок о бок, сидят в кабинке в сраной забегаловке с тремя другими людьми, которые громко разговаривают, смеются и весело проводят время, и только Йен и Мэнди застыли. Они заметили его.

Микки представляет, как выглядит в их глазах – привидение из прошлого. У него появилась пара новых тату, одна на предплечье и торчит из-под футболки. Футболка не очень чистая, впрочем, как и раньше, но сейчас она испачкана детской едой и срыгиваниями, а не кровью и грязью. Ладно, немного грязи тоже есть. Наверняка больше всего они поражены ребенком в его руках, ее маленьким розовым комбинезоном и растрепавшимися кудрями, замечая, насколько они не сочетаются друг с другом, при том, что он держит ее как _свою_. Что, в общем-то, так и есть.

Со своей стороны, Йен и Мэнди выглядят такими, какими он их запомнил. Ни у одного из них не видно новых тату или детей. Волосы Йена длиннее, чем были, когда Микки последний раз видел его.

_\- Не надо.  
\- Не надо что?  
\- Просто…_

Тогда они были короткими. Сейчас они немного длиннее. Йен явно больше не служит в армии.

Прочие люди за столом Йена и Мэнди кажутся растерянными. Йен и Мэнди замолчали в середине разговора, просто смотрят на него, и он понимает, что, должно быть, представляет собой довольно странное зрелище для нормального человека. Все разговоры за столом стихают, и вот все молчат, и Микки не может _говорить думать дышать_ , не может – просто не может – справиться со всем этим. Йен и Мэнди. Двое, единственные два человека, которые что-то значили для него, до ребенка. Двое, кого, он был убежден, блядь, никогда не увидит снова.

\- Почему этот парень смотрит на вас? – спрашивает кто-то из сидящих за столом. Шепотом, как будто считает, что Микки не услышит его в этом случае, даже учитывая, что в кафе стоит тишина. – Он выглядит опасным, я нервничаю.

\- Давайте уйдем? – тут же говорит другая девушка, не давая Йену и Мэнди шанса ответить. – Мне кажется, так будет лучше, вдруг он собирается ограбить кафе или еще чего похуже?

Микки чуть не смеется, он держит чертового ребенка, как они себе это представляют? Он устраивает малышку поудобнее, сильнее прижимает ее к груди, и наконец-то находит в себе чертовы силы сделать пять шагов к их столу. Он останавливается, глядя на Йена и Мэнди.

\- Ну, как ваше ничего, педики? – спрашивает он. Одна из девушек за столом давится кашлем.

\- Что вы себе позволяете! – восклицает она тонким испуганным голоском. – Пожалуйста, прекратите немедленно!  
Микки сводит брови вместе.

\- Ты знаешь этих мудозвонов? – обращается он к Мэнди, поднимая бровь, а она продолжает молчать.  
Она перегибается через Йена и начинает колотить Микки по чему попало, потом, рыча, выбирается из кабинки и отвешивает ему оплеуху.

\- Эй, эй, поосторожнее с чертовым ребенком! – кричит Микки, закрывая своими руками девочку от шлепков Мэнди. 

Если бы не ребенок у него в руках, он бы уже поймал голову Мэнди в захват и выкручивал бы ей соски, но черт, отцовство требует некоторых жертв.

Слава Богу, Мэнди останавливается, когда он напоминает ей о ребенке. Она делает шаг назад, игнорируя своих друзей, сидящих с открытыми ртами, и смотрит на него с неодобрением.

\- Да, что это еще такое? – говорит она, указывая на ребенка. – Я думала, Светлана так и не родила?

\- Нет, – успокаивает ее Микки, стараясь при этом не коситься на Йена, размышляя, знал ли он об этом. – Это Тонина девчонка, но, понимаешь, он повесил ее на меня, когда загремел в тюрьму.

\- Это было несколько месяцев назад, – уточняет Мэнди. – Ты хочешь сказать, что возишься с ребенком несколько _месяцев_?

\- Около шести, – Микки пожимает плечами. Он покрепче прихватывает девочку, которая крутится, пытаясь развернуться и увидеть, с кем он разговаривает. – Все не так уж плохо.

\- Охуеть, неужели у тебя все-таки есть сердце?

Микки не представляет, что на это ответить.

\- Ладно, как ты нашел меня? – спрашивает его Мэнди, успокаиваясь и усаживаясь обратно.

\- Какого хуя ты говоришь «нашел» – я ни хрена не пытался искать тебя! Ты не захотела сказать мне, где ты! Я просто хотел свалить из Чикаго, и Линда предложила мне работу в другом городе. Откуда, по-твоему, я мог знать, что ты здесь?

Микки думает, что Мэнди абсолютно забыла о тех, с кем она пришла, но сам он ни фига не забыл. Он чувствует их растерянность и страх, пока они рассматривают его, шесть лазерных прицелов, направленных прямо на него. И среди них только один, кому Микки, возможно, хотел бы посмотреть в глаза, но он уставился прямо в стол.

\- Мэнди, кто это? – спрашивает одна из девушек, не та, которая возмущалась, когда он назвал их педиками. Она выглядит немного спокойнее остальных, но тоже чертовски сконфужена. Это помогает Мэнди очнуться и вспомнить, что она не одна.

\- Ребята, это мой на всю голову ебанутый братец Микки.

Он не в восторге от того, как Мэнди его представила, но она в чем-то права. Он неловко кивает им.  
Несколько секунд тишины, пока Микки пытается сообразить, что сказать. Он знает, _что_ хочет сказать, он знает, _кому_ хочет это сказать, но Йен по-прежнему смотрит в стол, так, как будто не происходит абсолютно ничего интересного. И Микки не знает, чем в этот раз он будет заполнять пустоту внутри себя, когда рухнет все, что он построил за последние два года – все, чем он пытался заполнить эту пустоту, поселившуюся в нем так надолго, после того как Йен, блядь, свалил.

Он как раз открывает рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, когда внезапно Йен встает. Абсолютно неожиданно, одним резким сильным движением. Похоже, он перестал расти, потому что не стал ни на дюйм выше, чем помнит Микки.

\- Я, – начинает Микки, а Йен просто шагает мимо него, быстро пересекает зал и исчезает до того, как Микки успевает сказать хоть одно чертово слово.


	8. Глава 8

В неловкой тишине после ухода Йена Микки говорит Мэнди, что должен идти, берет с нее слово, что она позвонит и они встретятся, и оставляет разбираться с ее все еще напуганными друзьями. Он возвращается домой без кофе, за которым, собственно, и ходил.

Весь. День. Он. Просто. Работает. Он скрупулезно заполняет все необходимые в их новой жизни бумаги, распаковывает их вещи, коробка за коробкой, и он _не думает_. Ни о чем. Он читает ребенку книжку с картинками, готовит ее любимую овсянку на обед и старается впихнуть большую часть каши ей в рот. Съедает свой собственный холодный кусок пиццы, пока она рисует на его джинсах цветными восковыми мелками. Выкуривает девять сигарет, высунувшись из окна, пока девчонка смотрит мультики или спит в своей переноске, и _не думает_ , что это на пять сигарет больше, чем обычно.

После того, как ребенок уложен спать, он дрочит в душе, так яростно, что кончает за секунды. Он _не думает_ о темно-рыжих волосах, или о крепком веснушчатом теле, или о нежных губах на его члене. Он _не думает._

Он засыпает, как только касается головой подушки. Наверное, это своеобразный защитный механизм. Даже его тело не хочет, чтобы он думал о сегодняшнем дне.

На следующее утро он просыпается от рева ребенка и одну благословенную секунду ему кажется, что это просто еще один самый обычный день. Потом он вспоминает, и вся его чертова спокойная налаженная жизнь летит ко всем чертям.

***

Покормив ребенка хлопьями, он усаживает ее самостоятельно развлекаться с игрушками и тут жалеет, что вчера был так охуенно энергичен.

Сегодня ему абсолютно нечем себя занять.

Не осталось ничего, что необходимо сделать. Он почти готов пойти в магазин и умолять Джули позволить ему начать прямо сегодня, но работа в продуктовом магазине – не особо выматывающее занятие, по-честному, у него остается уйма свободного времени.

Так что он сидит за ярко раскрашенным кухонным столом, оставшимся от прежних жильцов, и размышляет.  
И, блядь… Мэнди, с одной стороны, думать о Мэнди проще, так что он начинает с нее. Микки никогда не считал, что сильно привязан к семье, и Мэнди не была исключением. Подростками они не так уж много тусовались вместе, но, будучи детьми, проводили друг с другом хуеву тучу времени, но не потому, что этого хотели. Они были самыми младшими в семье, и обычно старшие братья не брали их с собой, подкидывали кому-нибудь из соседей или тете Рэнди, или вообще оставляли одних в доме.

Тем не менее Микки всегда любил Мэнди больше, чем кого-либо. Больше любого члена семьи, это уж точно. Ему всегда хотелось ее защитить, и то, что он практически никогда не мог этого сделать, убивало его. Он по-прежнему любит Мэнди, но он практически ничего не знает о ней, особенно в последнее время.

И Микки смирился с этим. Он давно свыкся с мыслью, что, возможно, никогда не увидит Мэнди снова. И до тех пор, пока она изредка отправляла ему СМС, давая знать, что с ней все в порядке, он не беспокоился, его все устраивало.

Но сейчас, каким-то образом, каким-то непостижимым образом, она здесь, она приземлилась в одном месте с ним, и внезапно он понимает, как сильно ему ее не хватало. Микки никогда не был человеком, который заводит друзей, и Мэнди была одной из немногих, с кем он в принципе мог зависнуть и не хотеть при этом убить.

Еще один человек из этой категории, это…

Это приводит его к следующей части неебической душевной травмы, другой знакомый человек за тем столом, это приводит его…

\- Ну-ка, детка, – говорит он, глядя поверх пустого пространства их жилья, озаренный внезапной идеей, чем еще заняться, чтобы отвлечь себя от мыслей об этом. – Погнали за мебелью.

Она бросает свой банан на пол и громко верещит. Микки знает, что это ее способ показать свой полный восторг.

Микки выходит на улицу без какого-либо плана действий, но поскольку у них сегодня уйма времени, то какая разница, куда идти? Они бродят какое-то время, просто чтобы узнать район, в котором они теперь живут, и, пройдя несколько кварталов, натыкаются на ломбард, битком набитый подержанной мебелью. Бинго.

Колокольчик над дверью звенит, когда они входят, и ребенок радостно повизгивает, в восторге от этого звука. Микки осматривается. Владельцы забили до хренища всякого барахла в такой маленький магазинчик. Однако у него ни малейшего понятия, как из всего этого выбрать хоть что-то.

Он ходит по магазину около минуты. Кроме них, здесь только один человек – чувак среднего возраста, за прилавком, выглядящий как та еще зануда и делающий вид, что не замечает их, что Микки считает разрешением осматриваться, сколько захочет. Он бродит среди завалов мебели, не очень представляя, что он вообще-то ищет, кроме дивана, кроватки и полок? Внезапно, когда они проходят мимо помятого красного дивана с парой пятен неизвестного происхождения на подушках, ребенок начинает усиленно вертеться у него на руках.

\- Ах, ба, да, да! – кричит она, привлекая внимание парня за прилавком. В ответ Микки просто смотрит на него – до тех пор, пока тот не отводит взгляд в сторону. Затем он вопросительно смотрит на ребенка. Она по-прежнему вертится, тянет руки и хватает ими воздух.

Микки сажает ее на красный диван. Она хохочет и шлепает по нему руками. Так, с диваном решено.

Мебель расставлена как попало, без всякой системы, и Микки просто бродит среди нее, полностью положившись на ребенка. В магазине какое-то невероятное количество детских кроваток, но девочка пытается залезть в голубую с нарисованными космонавтами, так что и с этим все понятно. Он хочет еще кофейный столик, поэтому опускает ее на пол, и она ползет прямо к длинному, низкому деревянному столику. Идеально. 

Он готов решить, что они закончили, но она продолжает карабкаться дальше, к высокому книжному шкафу, и бьет ручками по одной из его сторон. У них маленькая квартира, и они привезли с собой не так уж много вещей, но Микки все равно решает, что полки могут пригодиться, и он соглашается, берет ее снова на руки и идет к прилавку, чтобы рассчитаться за все это дерьмо.

Микки вспоминает свою клятву никогда больше не садиться в этот кусок дерьма, его чертову машину. У него осталось около двухсот долларов наличными, которые он умудрился сэкономить при переезде, и этого более чем достаточно, чтобы оплатить все, что они выбрали.

\- Эй, – он привлекает внимание мужика за столом, который отвечает хмыканьем. – У вас есть доставка?

Три часа спустя, когда он сидит в своей новой квартире на новом диване, а малышка спит в ее новой кроватке, звонит телефон. Он смотрит на имя на экране.

Это Мэнди.

У него голова идет кругом. Он отвечает.


	9. Глава 9

\- Ну и, – первое, что говорит Мэнди, когда Микки ей отвечает.

\- Ну да, – отвечает он. На несколько секунд повисает неловкое молчание, блядь, что за идиотизм – это же _Мэнди_. Он в сердцах пинает одну из игрушек, которыми усыпан пол. – Ты там чего, охуела от счастья?

- _Филадельфия?_ Ты серьезно, Микки? Почему именно это чертов город?

\- Как я и говорил, Линда нашла мне работу. В магазине ее сестры. Я решил, что свалить из Чикаго не самая плохая идея. К тому же, ты может, не помнишь, но когда мы были детьми, тетя Рэнди только и говорила о Филадельфии и о том, как тут круто. Было бы просто тупо упустить шанс переехать туда, где кто-то из нашей семьи был _счастлив_.

Они снова молчат.

\- Я помню, – отвечает Мэнди, ее голос становится мягче. – Не думала, что и ты тоже, в конце концов, это я жила с ней, и довольно долго.

\- Так и есть, но я пиздец как много времени проводил с вами.

\- Надо полагать. Я имела в виду, черт, когда мы с… когда мы с Йеном решили сбежать, ему было похуй, куда двинуть, и я предложила Филли. Прикинь, я подумала то же, что и ты – может, это какой-то специальный _везучий_ город. Я понимаю, что это тупо.

\- Охренительно тупо, – Микки фыркает в знак согласия, но ему не так уж смешно, потому что он рассуждал также. – И чё, как думаешь, это судьба или еще какая херь?

\- Судьбы не существует, придурок, это дерьмо для тех, кто ссыт взять свою жизнь за яйца, – отвечает Мэнди, та Мэнди, которую Микки знает. – Просто все это очень странно. Но и чертовски здорово.

\- Ага, – соглашается Микки. – Типа того.

Во время короткой паузы Микки подходит к окну и зажигает сигарету. Смотрит на новый город и встряхивает зажигалку пару раз, чтобы выжать из нее последние капли, мысленно запоминая купить утром новую.

\- Ну и, – опять повторяет Мэнди. – Теперь у тебя чертов _ребенок_? Как это случилось?

\- Мне даже нечего тебе сказать. Представь себе, я ни хуя не планировал это, просто в один день появляется Тони, пихает мне ребенка, обещает забрать его на следующий день и исчезает, не дав мне даже открыть рот. В следующий раз он звонит мне из тюрьмы, чтобы обрадовать – ему дали три года минимум, и мне придется оставить ребенка у себя, пока он не выйдет или еще какая-нибудь херня не случится.

Он делает глубокую затяжку, закрывает на мгновение глаза, чувствуя, как дым проникает в легкие, заставляя чувствовать себя странно заполненным на мгновение перед тем, как он выпускает его из себя медленной ленивой струйкой.

\- А почему ты просто не отдал ее в приют?

\- Нет уж. Тебе охуенно повезло, что ты никогда там не была, а я, блядь, помню, каково это. Уж лучше со мной.

В этот момент ему хочется, чтобы они разговаривали лицом к лицу, а не по телефону, потому что он хочет видеть, как она реагирует. Он начинает нервничать – вдруг она решит, что он не должен был оставлять ребенка, потому что не годится для этого, и захочет забрать девочку себе или отдать в приют, короче, избавиться от нее. Мэнди ни хера не знает о его новой жизни, и он не знает, как объяснить ей, что он изменился, что ребенку действительно _лучше_ оставаться с ним. Он не хотел ее, _не хочет_ ее сейчас, по крайней мере, так он себя успокаивает, тем не менее – ей лучше оставаться с ним.

\- Ну ладно, – это все что она говорит и меняет тему. – Слушай, это все равно охуеть как странно. Где ты живешь? Дашь мне адрес. Я заскочу позже. По субботам я в ночь, но моя смена начинается не раньше десяти, так что я могу забежать ненадолго перед работой.

\- При условии, что ты принесешь пожрать, – говорит Микки.

\- Договорились.

Он начинает искать свой новый адрес, который он вообще-то уже выучил, но на всякий случай накарябал на старом конверте и засунул в бумажник, ну мало ли. Когда он его называет, Мэнди как-то странно взвизгивает, и у него поднимаются брови от этого звука.

\- Твою мать, _засранец_ , – восклицает она. – Мик, мы живем в одном чертовом _квартале_.

Добро пожаловать в мир случайных совпадений – их тетя _никогда_ не упоминала _эту_ улицу. 

\- Да блядь, это была первая чертова квартира, которая мне подвернулась, – оправдывается Микки, как будто это может сделать происходящее менее нереальным.

Она фыркает и снова замолкает. Сердце в груди Микки стучит слишком громко, а живот начинает крутить сильнее и сильнее, у него такое чувство, что его сейчас вырвет, но он должен успеть, пока она не отключилась. Иначе он потеряет единственный шанс, потому что не сможет задать ей этот вопрос в лицо. Он даже не пытается сделать глубокий вдох – это не поможет.

\- _Он_ , блядь, сказал что-нибудь обо мне? О том, что увидел меня?

Еще одна блядская пауза.

\- Нуу, – тянет она. Еще пауза. Микки серьезно думает, что у него отравление. – Я пыталась поговорить с ним, но он, блядь, просто вызвонил своего ебаря, и тот до сих пор в его комнате.

Микки по барабану. По барабану. Ни одной блядской причины, чтобы ему было не по барабану. И если чувство, что он сейчас блеванет, усиливается, это не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что он _чувствует_ из-за того, что она сказала. Он ничего по этому поводу _не чувствует_.

\- Ок, – отвечает он Мэнди. Голос звучит спокойно. – Я так, узнать, вдруг это как-то задело его или еще какая-нибудь херня. Мне по фигу.

\- Мик, – начинает Мэнди, но он-то знает, что она всегда могла понять его лучше, чем он сам себя понимал, так что он прерывает ее.

\- Слушай, мне надо бежать, ребенка пора кормить, но я жду тебя позже, договорились?

Он вешает трубку до того, как она ответит. Смотрит на ребенка, который мирно спит в своей кроватке и еда ей нафиг не нужна.

Ее нос усыпан веснушками. Иногда ему больно смотреть на них.


	10. Глава 10

Как обычно, когда что-то по-настоящему сумасшедшее случается в его жизни, Микки не замечает, как летит время. Он и глазом не успел моргнуть, как прошло три недели с момента его переезда в Филли.

Теперь он видит Мэнди практически каждый день. Понимание того, как он скучал по ней те два года, что они были врозь, не прошло для него даром, и хотя ни один из них не произносит этого вслух, они оба рады снова зависать вместе. Они играют в видеоигры, в которых Мэнди всегда выигрывает – как в старые времена, впрочем, так же как и Микки по-прежнему настаивает на выматывающих реваншах. Они сидят на подоконнике и курят травку, когда ребенок спит, шутят обо всем и ни о чем, подкалывают друг друга по всяким пустякам, но на самом деле просто наслаждаются компанией. 

Они вместе присматривают за девочкой, у Мэнди оказались обалденные способности ее развлекать, даже, несмотря на то что, кажется, ей не всегда комфортно с ребенком. Микки задумывается, появится ли когда-нибудь у него и у Мэнди родительский инстинкт, или Тэрри выбил его из них на всю жизнь. Тем не менее Мэнди здесь, с ребенком, играет с ней в глупые детские игры, хохочет, когда та называет банан или носок, или микроволновку _па па_ , потому что пока не понимает, что действительно _означает_ это слово, и говорит, что у девчонки столько же шансов увидеть своего настоящего «папу», сколько у микроволновки произвести потомство. Что ж, это похоже на правду.

Мэнди старается немного украсить их квартиру, приносит разные безделушки, чтобы заполнить полки, а еще портит ребенка, покупая ей столько игрушек на гаражных распродажах, что ими усыпан весь пол и Микки не может пройти десяти шагов, чтобы не наступить на что-нибудь, каждый раз матеря Мэнди.  
Они рассказывают друг другу обо всех глупостях, что произошли с ними за эти два года, но не поднимают серьезные темы. Микки не спрашивает, собирается ли она заканчивать школу или предпринимал ли ее дерьмовый босс попытки посерьезнее, чем просто подкатывать к ней.

А Мэнди не спрашивает, что он чувствовал, когда она и Йен сбежали, что он чувствует к Йену _сейчас_ , встречался ли он с кем-нибудь, или признался ли кому-нибудь, что он гей, и вообще никаких подробностей о его дерьмовой личной жизни.

Они определенно никогда не говорят о выражении лица их отца, когда они соединили свои пальцы на курке и нажали на него.

И так получается, что за эти несколько недель Микки очень часто видится с Мэнди, но ни разу не видел Йена.  
Он уговаривает себя, что это ерунда. Мэнди видится с ними обоими, но она обходит эту тему, так что, может, и говорить не о чем. Прошло два года с тех пор, как они видели друг друга последний раз, два года с тех пор, как Микки сказал _"не надо"_ и ничего больше, потому что остальные слова застряли у него в горле. Один год и одиннадцать месяцев с тех пор, как в армии выяснили, что Йен не настоящий Филипп, и приказали ему проваливать и никогда не возвращаться. А еще – один год и одиннадцать месяцев, с тех пор, как Мэнди и Йен решили сбежать вместе, оставив Микки позади, выбросив, как ненужную тряпку.

Это неважно. Он трахался с другими парнями с тех пор, ладно, с двумя парнями, если не считать пьяный минет в темных аллеях, на который он не ответил тем же, он работал – на чертовски скучной работе, тем не менее работал, – и в довершение, у него теперь есть чертов ребенок. Последнее, что ему нужно – это Йен Галагер. Он _покончил_ с этим.

Он постоянно повторяет это себе, потому что дни идут, и он видит Мэнди, Мэнди, Мэнди, и не видит Йена.

В последний день их третьей недели в Филли он заканчивает работу раньше. День тянулся чертовски медленно, даже малышка не похожа на себя – не шумит и не капризничает, и ему скучно. Перспектива пойти домой и весь вечер ничего не делать не вдохновляет, так что он решает что-нибудь придумать. Пока ребенок копошится в снегу на улице около магазина, отказываясь идти на руки и возвращаться домой, он достает телефон и звонит Мэнди.

\- Привет, задница, – отвечает она, само очарование. Должно быть, узнала его по номеру. – Чё надо?

\- Не хочешь повидаться? – спрашивает он, следя одним глазом за ребенком, быстро наклоняется и подхватывает ее, когда она направляется к краю тротуара. Она вырывается и протестует, колотит его своими маленькими кулачками по груди, и он не сразу понимает, что ответила Мэнди.

\- Давай, почему нет, – говорит она. – На улице холодно, я не хочу выходить, почему бы вам не прийти ко мне.  
Микки молчит. Смотрит на ребенка и опускает ее снова на землю, продолжая следить за ней, пока пытается сообразить, что ответить Мэнди.

\- Ээээ, а это нормально будет? – спрашивает он, не уточняя, почему это может быть не нормально, надеясь, что она сама догадается.

\- Его нет дома, – отвечает Мэнди, и он словно бы видит, как она закатывает глаза. Он ценит, что она не называет никаких имен, тем не менее.

\- Хорошо. Говори адрес.

Тут девчонка снова спешит к краю тротуара, гукая при этом, как ненормальная, и ему приходится хватать ее, пока она не выбежала на дорогу.

***  
Двадцать минут спустя Микки и ребенок сидят у Мэнди на полу в гостиной. Она живет в высотном жилом доме, как и он, только ее квартира гораздо больше и уютнее. Кухня объединена с гостиной, у них чертовы деревянные полы и огромное окно с видом на город. Здесь до черта спален, и теперь понятно, почему у Мэнди и Йена еще трое соседей. В ходе быстрой экскурсии по квартире, которую ему устраивает Мэнди, Микки выясняет, что у них с Йеном маленькие комнатушки, переделанные из кабинета и столовой. За свои комнаты они платят меньше остальных жильцов, и Микки считает, что это охуенно выгодная сделка.

Микки никогда не представлял Мэнди в роли матери, да и сейчас не представляет, но уже после нескольких встреч с ребенком они нашли общий язык. Девчонка даже пытается произнести ее имя _«Мэ-иии, Мэ-иии»_ , когда в представлении годовалого ребенка та делает что-то крутое. Строит рожи или издает смешные звуки, например. Микки находит, что это идиотизм. Тем не менее, когда Мэнди с ними, это вроде как она нянчится, так что он может себе позволить расслабиться и не следить за ребенком постоянно, в страхе, что она убьет себя током или разобьет себе голову. Мэнди, кажется, вполне устраивает, что они тусуются с Микки без участия Микки, так что он решает позволить им наслаждаться этим.

В этот раз она играет с ребенком в _«пора спать»_ : игра заключается в том, что все игрушки укладываются под одеяло, затем нужно какое-то время фыркать и храпеть, потом все «просыпаются» и игра начинается по новой. Микки обычно начинает скучать на третьем круге, но малышка считает эту игру нереально веселой, хохочет, хлопает в ладоши и закатывает глазки от восторга.

\- Мама-обезьянка тоже хочет спать? – спрашивает Мэнди, кивая с серьезным видом, когда ребенок кричит _па-па_ и засовывает игрушку под одеяло. – Вот, и мишка Тэдди хочет спать, да, хочет…

\- Мне нужно пиво, – говорит Микки, в основном самому себе, закатывая глаза. Оказывается, если он не участвует в игре сам, это еще скучнее. Он встает и направляется к холодильнику Мэнди.

Несмотря на то что это, по сути, одна комната, кухня выглядит гораздо уютнее гостиной. Промышленные неоновые лампы освещают маленький квадрат кухни, отделенный барной стойкой, на которую Микки опирается, когда открывает холодильник. Хватает первую попавшуюся бутылку пива, которая стоит посреди старых пластиковых контейнеров, помятых фруктов и пирожных, на которые наклеены стикеры с надписью «НЕ ЕСТЬ, СОБСТВЕННОСТЬ ЭММЫ МЕРСЕР».  
Он как раз подумывает, не прихватить ли еще и пирожное – с хуя ли нет, когда слышится звук открываемой входной двери.

Входная дверь открывается прямо рядом с Микки.

Человек, который входит в квартиру – Йен.

***

Он набирает СМС на ходу, но перестает, как только краем глаза замечает Микки, его палец замирает на клавиатуре. Ни он, ни Микки не двигаются. Они просто стоят и смотрят друг на друга.

Сердце Микки – сердце Микки пускается в чертову скачку, и он понимает, что не знал истинного значения этого выражения до этой секунды, потому что он чувствует себя так, как будто оно сейчас выскочит из груди, так, как будто тело Микки сейчас взорвется, а сам он закричит или сделает еще что-нибудь столь же ненормальное. Потому что это _Йен_ , все время чертов Йен, а то, что Микки чувствовал к нему, никогда не было нормальным. Это было что-то совсем другое, чему Микки никогда не способен был дать название, что-то гораздо более важное, чем что бы то ни было еще во всей его чертовой жизни.

Прошло два года с тех пор, как он видел Йена последний раз, не считая их безмолвной встречи в забегаловке, где они были далеко друг от друга и Микки не мог рассмотреть его как следует. Сейчас они близко, слишком близко, потому что Йен не заметил его, пока не стало слишком поздно, а теперь между ними только один шаг, и Микки не представляет, что делать. Он видит побледневшие веснушки Йена, его отросшие волосы, падающие на глаза, футболку, заправленную за пояс джинсов с правой стороны, и даже полустершуюся надпись на тыльной стороне его ладони.

Микки бросает взгляд в гостиную. Мэнди смотрит на них, не отрываясь, но как только встречается с ним глазами, немедленно поворачивается к ребенку, начиная преувеличенно громко разговаривать и двигаться, подчеркнуто не глядя на них. Так что Микки снова смотрит на Йена. Йена, который смотрит куда-то поверх его головы, упрямо выдвинув челюсть, но, тем не менее все еще стоит на месте.

\- Привет, – говорит Микки и кусает губы. Они так близко, что Микки чувствует запах табака, исходящий от одежды Йена, слабый аромат его ментолового геля для душа – тот же, что и раньше, – Микки знает этот запах слишком хорошо.

\- Вот как? – отвечает Йен, фыркая и наконец-то глядя прямо на Микки. – Прошло два чертовых _года_ , и все что ты хочешь мне сказать, это _привет_?

Микки неловко пожимает плечами.

\- А какого ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал, чувак?

\- _Что-нибудь_ , твою мать, скажи _что-нибудь_ , что даст мне хоть слабый намек на то, что творится в твоей голове, Микки.

Йен выглядит по-прежнему. Два чертовых года, а он выглядит по-прежнему. Веснушки на его носу побледнели, но Микки все равно видит их, и его волосы – чертово пламя – наполовину спрятанные под шапкой, и его щеки красные от мороза на улице, и его губы, они выглядят охуительно, так же как и раньше, и его глаза, такие глубокие. Микки смотрит прямо в них и чувствует, что пропадет в них навеки, если будет смотреть слишком долго. Два года, Йен выглядит по-прежнему, но Микки не _чувствует_ по-прежнему.

\- Мне очень жаль, – произносит он. Потому что прошло два чертовых года, и теперь он может это сказать. – Просто, черт… то, что случилось с нами, все это было какое-то чертово сумасшествие. Сейчас мы оба здесь, а я ведь думал, этого уже никогда не случится, так что просто глупо не сказать об этом, потому что это все, что я   
хотел сказать. Прости, чувак, за все это дерьмо. Ты не заслужил такого.

Йен выглядит так чертовски шокировано, что Микки почти в восторге.

\- Ну, мне тоже жаль, – отвечает он после долгого молчания. – Я думаю, два года могут на многое открыть глаза, потому что за это время я понял, что сбегать было неправильно. И знаешь, я обвинял тебя во многих дерьмовых вещах, которые не были твоей виной на самом деле, и было еще кое-что со мной, что делало все только хуже, так что прости, да.

Микки кивает, не уверенный в ответе, снова смотрит на Мэнди, которая по-прежнему нарочито не обращает внимания на них. Он делает глубокий вдох и салютует Йену бутылкой пива.

\- Ладно, мне нужно возвращаться к ребенку, – говорит он. – Приятно было повидаться, мужик.

\- Ага, – отвечает Йен, – мне тоже.

Затем он исчезает в своей комнате, а Микки возвращается к ребенку и Мэнди.

Она молчит, просто смотрит, как он сидит на диване, пьет пиво, усиленно делая вид, что ни черта не происходит. Потом, внезапно, сует малышке соску и куклу и садится рядом с Микки на диван. Он поднимает брови и ждет, что она скажет. Мэнди косится на закрытую дверь Йена, перед тем как открыть рот.

\- Это не моя история, – начинает она, и Микки чувствует беспокойство. – Но, блядь, это неправильно, что ты не знаешь, я считаю, что ты должен знать. Если ты собираешься жить – ты понимаешь, здесь, сейчас. Если мы будем постоянно встречаться.

\- Ну? – спрашивает он, окончательно запутавшись. Она продолжает молчать, кусает губы, взгляд бегает по комнате, пока она собирается с духом.

\- По правде говоря, он не хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь знал, я не должна тебе говорить, – продолжает она после паузы, и кажется, что она разговаривает не с Микки, а сама с собой. – Он не говорил мне несколько месяцев, после того, как мы переехали сюда. Мы собирались в клуб, я увидела, как он принимает какие-то таблетки, подумала, что это спиды или какая-то другая хрень, и попросила его поделиться. Тогда все и открылось. Все это время он держал это в себе, справлялся, как мог.

\- О чем, блядь, ты говоришь, Мэнди? – спрашивает Микки.

Он уже всерьез беспокоится. Мэнди не назвала имени, но есть только один человек, о котором она могла говорить, и ее голос звучит так, словно она собирается сообщить что-то плохое. Мэнди продолжает молчать, смотрит на него, потом кладет руку ему на колено, явно пытаясь таким образом успокоить его, и Микки, чувствует себя, так, как будто он чертова жена Йена, а Мэнди доктор, который собирается сообщить ему какие-то ужасные новости о нем.

\- У него биполярное расстройство.

Эти слова значат для Микки НИЧЕГО, он не какой-нибудь чертов ученый или доктор. Он никогда не слышал его раньше и не знал бы, что думать, если бы не взгляд Мэнди, который говорит ему, что все очень, очень плохо.

\- Что, – спрашивает он, замолкает, чтобы прочистить горло, продираясь сквозь туман беспокойства в своей голове. – Что, блядь, это значит?

\- Маниакально-депрессивный психоз, Мик. Как у его матери. Сначала он полон энергии, безумных идей и вообще кажется счастливейшим парнем в мире, потом у него начинается депрессия, такая сильная, что он не может встать с постели, и это повторяется снова и снова. Он нормально чувствует себя, пока принимает лекарства, он был в порядке все то время, что мы здесь, по крайней мере, насколько я знаю. Он справляется с этим, но – черт – я по-прежнему считаю, что ты должен знать.

Микки проглатывает ком в горле, скребет грудь и оставляет руку на груди. Как раз над сердцем. Готовый поймать его, когда оно наконец-то выскочит из груди, потому что он чувствует, что это вот-вот произойдет.

\- Когда это началось?

Мэнди бросает очередной взгляд на закрытую дверь Йена, потом поворачивается к Микки.

\- Насколько я знаю, как раз перед тем, как он ушел в армию. Когда он вернулся, ему наконец-то поставили диагноз и назначили лечение, а потом мы двинули сюда.

И тут Микки вспоминает обо всем, что случилось два года назад, все, что привело Йена к депрессии, все, что свело Йена с ума. Вспоминает свою ногу у него на челюсти, свою руку, держащую руку Светланы у алтаря, вспоминает Тэрри и его угрозы, ребенка, которого не было, – и чувствует, что не может дышать.

\- Это моя вина? – спрашивает он дрогнувшим голосом. Он просто не может найти другого объяснения, и Мэнди видит это, ее лицо нежное и печальное, рука сильнее сжимает его колено.

\- Нет, Мик, это работает по-другому, – уверяет она его, наклоняется к нему ближе, кладет вторую руку ему на плечо и опирается на нее подбородком, прижимается к нему так, как не делала с тех пор, как они были детьми. Микки чертовски благодарен ей за это, потому что его трясет, и то, что Мэнди рядом, делает происходящее чуть менее ужасным. – Это генетическое заболевание, он унаследовал его от своей мамы, оно должно было начаться рано или поздно.

Это едва ли должно помочь Микки почувствовать себя лучше, но все же помогает, на одну сотую. Он глубоко вдыхает, содрогаясь всем телом, стараясь не думать о головокружении, стараясь думать, что делать дальше. Он и Йен _не вместе_ , они даже не приятели, они не разговаривали два чертовых года, у него нет никакого права так беспокоиться, так расстраиваться, но – блядь. Это же Йен.

\- И – и он в порядке? – уточняет Микки. – Его таблетки, он принимает их, и они помогают ему оставаться нормальным, таким, как он был раньше?

\- Ну, – негромко говорит Мэнди куда-то ему в шею, – он принимает их, и они помогают ему держаться. И он не такой же, как был раньше. У него бывают перепады настроения, но он может с ними справиться, они не разрушают его жизнь, как если бы он не принимал таблетки. И это по-прежнему Йен. Я имею в виду, мы все изменились за два года, правда?

Не сразу, но Микки кивает. Он определенно изменился, нет сомнений. Мэнди тоже, сейчас она счастливее, веселее, менее агрессивная, чем раньше. Покинуть Чикаго определенно было хорошей идеей. Так что все в порядке. Йен изменился. Микки может это принять.

Он пытается придумать, что-нибудь еще, чтобы сказать Мэнди, но не может. У него в голове куча мала из мыслей, он одновременно думает о Йене и пытается не думать о Йене, уговаривает себя, что у него нет никаких прав думать о Йене, пытается понять, что за херня происходит с Йеном, хочет узнать все о Йене – чертовом психе, хочет узнать получше, что это такое, как это работает, насколько это плохо. У него не остается места внутри еще и для разговора с Мэнди.

К счастью, снаружи места достаточно, чтобы она могла обнять его. Ее щека по-прежнему прижимается к его плечу, он обнимает ее, и, кажется, она не против какое-то время посидеть в тишине.

Так они сидят, пока он не вспоминает, что ребенку пора спать, нужно сказать Мэнди до свиданья и идти домой.

Микки не может определить, что он чувствует. С одной стороны, облегчение от того, что поговорил с Йеном, и знает, что происходит с Йеном. С другой стороны, все стало еще запутаннее, чем было раньше.


	11. Глава 11

Это всего лишь его второй визит к Мэнди, когда одна из ее соседок выкидывает номер.

Это девушка, которая ему не нравится, Эмма. У нее вытягивается лицо каждый раз, когда Микки матерится, и она смотрит на ребенка с такой жалостью в глазах, как будто считает, что Микки портит ей жизнь. Ему не о чем с ней говорить, так что он по возможности ее игнорирует, но все же. Он пришел к Мэнди, просто повидаться, и оказалось, все ее чертовы соседи тоже дома. Эмма, нудная чика, Кэсси, спокойная чика, Дэвид, о котором Микки ничего не знает. Плюс Йен, который сидит в углу со своим ноутом, и Микки _не смотрит на него, не смотрит на него, не смотрит на него._

Эмма тоже особо не разговаривает с Микки в те несколько раз, что они встречались. Тем не менее кажется, она относится к ребенку хорошо, как обычно относятся к людям большинство людей. Так что, когда Микки сидит на диване у Мэнди и пьет вместе с ней пиво, а ребенок сидит у него на коленях, играя с его телефоном, Эмма наклоняется вперед и начинает сюсюкать с ней.

\- О, я никогда не спрашивала, – внезапно произносит она с каким-то манерным акцентом. – Как ее имя?

И Микки, эээ, молчит.

\- Черт, да! – восклицает Мэнди, поворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть на него так, как будто это его чертова вина. – Я никогда не спрашивала об этом, а ты всегда зовешь ее просто _ребенок_.

\- Она, – произносит он и замолкает, теребя губу. – Ну, я не знаю. Тони не упомянул об этом за те чертовы десять секунд, что говорил со мной о ней.

Молчание. Два других соседа наклоняются вперед, готовые подключиться к разговору. Краем глаза Микки видит, что Йен поднял голову от ноута.

Мэнди бьет его по руке с такой силой, что на этом месте точно будет синяк.

\- Ты просто ебанат, – говорит она, и Эмма цыкает себе под нос, но ничего не говорит.

\- Ребенку нужно _имя_ , – говорит другая девушка, Кэсси, та, что спокойная. У нее между бровей образовывается морщинка, она выглядит чертовски расстроенной за ребенка.

\- У нее оно _есть_ , – объясняет Микки. – Мне просто не довелось его узнать. Возможно, и Тони тоже, так что даже если у меня был бы шанс связаться с ним, это не поможет.

\- Ну что ж, тогда ты должен дать ей имя, – говорит Эмма. – Ей нужно хоть _что-нибудь_ , принадлежащее только ей.

Кажется, что сейчас они начнут копать под него и под его отцовство. Микки сердито сжимает кулаки, но ребенок все еще у него на коленях, так что он не может ничего сделать.

\- _Она в порядке_ , – настаивает он, избегая своей обычной тактики и используя вместо этого слова. – Ей не нужно какое-то чертово первое попавшееся имя, понятно, она в порядке.

\- Они правы, Мик.

И этот – этот голос он знает чертовски слишком хорошо, как минимум, знал раньше.

Микки не поворачивает головы, но позволяет себе скосить глаза в сторону. Йен сидит у барной стойки с ноутом, но повернулся к Микки, и Микки может _видеть_ его, и Йен смотрит прямо на него и он здесь, он разговаривает, и он…

\- Просто выбери чертово имя, – повторяет Мэнди. Микки ни за что не признается в этом, но этих слов Йена для него достаточно, чтобы тут же согласиться. И это чертовски печально, что он по-прежнему так зависит от Йена Галагера. Но это правда. Все, что чертов Йен хочет, он всегда получает, если это касается Микки.

\- Да пошли вы, – говорит он им всем, для вида. Но все то время, пока он собирает шмотки ребенка, несет ее назад в их квартиру, и когда они внутри, он _думает_.

Потом она плачет, и ее нужно кормить, купать и переделать кучу других дел, впрочем, как и каждый вечер, так что у него нет времени подумать. Но когда она наконец-то уложена спать и сопит в кроватке, Микки садится на диван и достает свой убитый ноут.

Вбивает в поисковик: _как выбрать имя для ребенка_.

В результате выскакивает хренова туча тупых мамочкиных блогов и сайтов с нереально огромными списками чертовых имен, их можно выбирать по длине или по смыслу, по стране происхождения, и это запутанно и перегружено всяческим дерьмом.

У Микки нет никаких идей насчет имени. Он едва-едва смирился с тем, что в принципе должен дать имя ребенку. Ему вообще по барабану, как ее зовут, но тут выясняется, что он обязан выбрать имя. Это слишком большая ответственность для него.

Что если он выберет что-нибудь неподходящее?

Микки помнит, как она первый раз произнесла "папа". Он был на кухне, матерился на банку с апельсиновым джемом, которую уронил на стол и теперь пытался собрать, не слишком насвинячив, когда услышал ее лепет из гостиной, как обычно. Вдруг, абсолютно неожиданно, она произнесла это вслух. _Папа!_ Он замер в панике, на секунду подумав, _что чертов Тони вернулся_ , потом перепугался еще больше: блядь, она думает, _я ее чертов отец._ Он прокрался в гостиную, посмотреть что происходит, и увидел, что она разговаривала вовсе не с ним, а со своим мишкой Тэдди. Просто лопотала, по-прежнему ни черта не в курсе, что значат производимые ею звуки. Ни хера не зная, кто ее папа.

Возвращаясь к именам: они тупые и бессмысленные, и Микки не знает, почему чертов мир придает им такое огромное значение. Возвращаясь к именам: он не понимает, как должен выбрать из всех чертово одно, тупой набор звуков, которые будут влиять на всю следующую жизнь малышки.

Несколько минут он бездумно просматривает имена, сопровождая их матами, но бросает это занятие довольно быстро. Он закрывает все таблицы, которые открыл, и возвращается к поиску, а поскольку он в отчаянии, то переходит на вторую страницу результатов.

По большей части, там то же самое, но он упорно продирается через нее.

И вдруг, вдруг ему попадается одна статья, одна чертова статья, в которой не просто список имен, и в которой не говорится о том, как называть детей по временам года или в честь какой звезды. Нет, это чертова тупая статья, которая втемяшивает в его голову чертову тупую идею.

В статье говорится, что многие люди называют детей в честь кого-то, кто имел для них большое значение в прошлом. Бабушки и дедушки, тети и дяди, братья и сестры. И, блядь, у Микки полно родственников.  
Еще там сказано мама, и именно тогда к нему приходит тупая, тупая чертова идея.

***

На следующий день он опять приходит к Мэнди, еще до обеда, потому что ему скучно. Все ее соседи снова дома, шляются по квартире, как больные коровы. Йен на диване, в пижаме, и Микки не смотрит на него, не смотрит на него. Он сидит на кухне у барной стойки с Мэнди и сражается с ребенком и ее овсянкой. Мэнди ест йогурт и болтает, рассказывая ему какую-то ерунду, но когда она заканчивает и наступает тишина, он решает, что сейчас самое время объявить новость.

\- Да, кстати, поскольку вы придаете такое чертовски большое значение этому, – говорит он, как будто это мелочь. – Мы будем звать ее Мэлли. Полное имя Мелания, но для семьи – Мэлли.

Мэнди застывает, когда слышит это. Смотрит на него, но он избегает ее взгляда. Она шлепает ложкой по столу, бросает недоеденный йогурт и уходит в свою комнату, не сказав ни слова. Она никогда не любила, чтобы ей напоминали об их маме.

Соседи не обращают внимания на ее демарш, вместо этого все поворачиваются к Микки. Нудная Эмма смеется. Микки не понимает, в чем причина, пока она не произносит это вслух.

\- Вы, ребята, действительно так любите аллитерации, да? – говорит она, и вторая девушка тоже начинает смеяться. – Мэнди, Микки и Мэлли Милкович? Полный рот М?

\- Пошла ты, – отвечает он, оскалившись.

Микки вообще не думал об этом, но это не важно. Имя уже слишком хорошо подошло ребенку, и он не может поменять его, даже если она носит его меньше, чем один чертов день, ему нравится его выбор, и ему нравится иметь такое небольшое не-то-чтобы-напоминание о маме рядом с собой.

Микки думает, что Эмма бы заткнулась, если бы он сказал, что это в честь их с Мэнди мамы, но он не хочет говорить об этом, так что пусть смеется. Пусть думают, что он хреновый выбиратель имен, или что он действительно любит букву М, отлично, ему по фигу. Ему насрать, что они думают о нем.

Мэнди, кажется, не собирается возвращаться из своей комнаты, и он вдруг понимает, что как-то неловко продолжать сидеть здесь без нее. Микки заканчивает кормить ребенка – кормить _Мэлли_ ее овсянкой, – и начинает собирать ее барахло. И тогда…

Иногда Микки не может понять, хороша его жизнь, или плоха, или же это чертова смесь того и другого. Потому что когда, именно когда он уже готов уйти, Йен походит к нему. Он смотрит на Микки и мягко спрашивает: «Мэлли, да?»

Несколько раз, когда Микки был пьян, или под кайфом, или только что оттрахан, он рассказывал Йену о своей маме. Не напрямую, а так, намеками. Она никогда не была идеальной, но любила его, и не важно, как далеко она заходила с наркотиками, это никогда не менялось. Когда она умерла от передозировки и они остались с Тэрри, это было самое худшее, что когда-либо случалось с Микки. Он всегда думал, что его мама была безобиднейшим существом – она приплыла в Америку вместе с семьей, когда ей было тринадцать, понятия не имея, что ждет ее впереди, в восемнадцать вышла замуж за Тэрри, и жизнь с ним сломала ее. Но она никогда не была жестокой, любила его, и Мэнди, и всех его говнюков-братцев, и он думает, что это само по себе уже достижение. И еще   
Микки думает, что глупо называть его ребенка в честь кого-то, кто умер, но его мама всегда была _Мелания_ , и никаких сокращений, так что Мэлли – немного другое. Это намек на его маму, но не точь-в-точь. Достаточно, чтобы значить что-то, но не достаточно, чтобы значить _все_.

Йен, кажется, понял это. Он не смотрит на Микки так, как зыркнула Мэнди, когда он произнес _Мелания_ , просто подходит ближе и задает вопрос, который на самом деле не вопрос – «Мэлли, да?»

В ответ Микки смотрит на челюсть Йена. Он никогда не любил смотреть в глаза.

\- Ага, – наконец говорит он, когда становится ясно, что Йен не собирается больше ничего говорить.

\- Хорошее имя, – отвечает Йен.

Затем следует секундная пауза, Микки может видеть, как Йен колеблется, а потом наклоняется и кладет свою руку Микки на плечо.

Микки счастлив, что он в пальто. Микки хочет, чтобы он был без пальто. Он думает, как это – спустя столько времени почувствовать прикосновение кожи Йена к его коже. Если, как ему кажется, он упадет в обморок, если это выбьет почву у него из-под ног, если это будет _слишком_. Йен всегда был слишком, правда, но тем чертовым чокнутым образом, что Микки только хотелось еще. Йен касается его руки, и Микки закрывает глаза на одну долгую секунду, потому что он на грани, потому что каждый его нерв горит огнем и его желудок сжимается, а сердце пускается вскачь и в горле появляется ком. Он не может посмотреть Йену в лицо, потому что знает, что как только увидит эти выцветшие веснушки, и эти зеленые глаза, и эти глупые яркие рыжие волосы, все начнется сначала, и в этот раз ему будет некуда бежать.

\- Ага, – говорит он, его голос звучит сдавленно, но он не обращает внимания. – Спасибо, мужик.  
Йен кивает и убирает руку. Микки прижимает Мэлли к своей груди, крепче, чем нужно, и уходит.


	12. Глава 12

Мэлли пока не очень дружит с английским, настоящие слова в ее исполнении оставляют желать лучшего, зато полно несуществующих; но, несмотря на это, она без проблем может объяснить, что ей нужно. Когда они пару недель проводят только друг с другом, и она начинает метать гром и молнии, колотить игрушками по полу и лепетать «Мэ-ии, Мэ-ии», он знает, чего она хочет. Микки тянет время еще пару дней, и наконец решает заглянуть к Мэнди по пути с работы. Ради того, чтобы Мэлли заткнулась, он готов пережить неловкие моменты при встрече с соседями Мэнди.

Кроме того, не общаться с другими людьми, кроме годовалого ребенка и иногда – своего босса, наверное, не совсем нормально. Его сестра лучше, чем никто.

Он стучится в дверь, как вежливое уебище, и поскольку его жизнь любит глупые шутки, он не должен быть удивлен, когда открывает именно Йен. Тем не менее он все-таки не ожидал этого. Волосы Йена немного завиваются на висках, он в спортивных штанах и растянутой голубой футболке, с босыми ногами, стоит, поджимая пальцы на холодном деревянном полу, его рука с печеньем замирает на полпути от удивления.

\- Э, – произносит Микки.

\- Па па па! – восторженно восклицает Мэлли, протягивая руки к Йену. На мгновение Микки думает, что она тянется к печенью, но вместо этого ее маленькие пальчики вцепляются в футболку Йена, и она лыбится. Она даже толком не знакома с Йеном, но уже тащится от него.

\- Зайдете? – спрашивает Йен, осторожно отцепляя пальцы Мэлли от своей футболки, и отходит в сторону, чтобы они могли пройти.

Микки закрывает за собой дверь, останавливается и растерянно смотрит, как Йен направляется к холодильнику.

\- Будешь пиво? – спрашивает он, оборачиваясь через плечо.

Микки сглатывает ком в горле и кусает губу.

\- А тебе можно пить? – уточняет он, прежде чем соображает, что сказал. – Ты же принимаешь таблетки или еще какую-то хрень?

Йен замирает, оставив руку на ручке холодильника, а дверцу слегка приоткрытой. Он стоит спиной к Микки, и тот не видит его лица. Йен не дергается и не суетится, он совершенно спокоен.

\- Мэнди сказала тебе об этом, да? – говорит он равнодушным голосом, который, как Микки чертовски хорошо _знает_ , означает абсолютно противоположное.

\- Ага, – соглашается Микки, не видя смысла отрицать это. – Она упомянула, а потом я погуглил, ну, и я так понял, что вроде как нельзя смешивать таблетки с алкоголем?

Йен замирает на еще одну долгую секунду, потом хлопает дверцей холодильника и разворачивается лицом к Микки. Он смотрит немного настороженно, не более того.

\- Сейчас я не принимаю ничего тяжелого, – говорит он, не отрывая взгляда от Микки. – Эти таблетки делают меня слегка тормознутым, но я могу позволить себе немного пива. Не очень много, а то я становлюсь пьяным в жопу. Единственная от них радость – легко словить кайф.

Микки улыбается на это, наполовину для того, чтобы Йен почувствовал себя лучше, и странная неловкость чуть ослабевает.

\- Я собираюсь бросить пить, в любом случае, – говорит Микки. – Эээ, знаешь, мы вообще-то пришли к Мэнди, соскучились.

Он думает, что, наверное, это очевидно, что он пришел не для того, чтобы поговорить о побочных эффектах таблеток Йена, о которых он вообще не должен знать. Йен молчит какое-то время, просто смотрит на них, словно бы размышляя. Затем он как ни в чем не бывало говорит:

\- Ее нет.

\- Вот как, – говорит Микки. Дверь позади него закрыта, если бы не это, он мог бы без проблем выскользнуть назад, чтобы это выглядело естественно. – Ок, мы, тогда пойдем, что ли.

\- Вам не обязательно уходить, – быстро отвечает Йен, до того как Микки успевает повернуться к двери.  
Микки застывает на мгновение, потом смотрит на Йена, не зная, чего он ждет, но что бы это ни было, это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, как всегда с Йеном Галлагером.

\- Почему, она скоро вернется?

\- Скорей всего нет, – отвечает Йен. – Но я не занят, так что мы можем поболтать. Если ты хочешь.

\- Да, я хочу, – вырывается у Микки до того, как он успевает подумать об этом, и тогда он останавливается и думает об этом, и блин… Пиздец, ебаный пиздец.

Это, должно быть, происходит в какой-то параллельной вселенной три года назад, когда то, что с ним случалось, не всегда оказывалось полной засадой. Он ни хрена не понимает, что происходит, и может только молиться: пусть этот пиздец, что бы он ни означал, продолжается.

\- Мы могли бы посмотреть кино, – предлагает Йен, как будто для них это самая нормальная вещь на свете.

\- Эээ, ребенок. У тебя есть что-нибудь, что не напугает ее до смерти?

Йен коротко усмехается, качает головой и идет к телевизору. Микки следует за ним без приглашения, как какая-нибудь чертова крыса за дудочкой, но Мэлли, кажется, хочет того же, так что если кто спросит, у Микки есть оправдание.

Они проходят в гостиную, и Микки видит, как Йен достает несколько DVD с полки, они все в простых белых коробках, подписанных ярким зеленым маркером. Он узнает большинство из названий; в основном это старые диснеевские мультики и прочая херня для детей.

\- Как только Мэнди узнала про ребенка, – объясняет Йен, – она пошла и купила кучу сраных пиратских дисков.  
Учитывая, что Микки и Мэнди даже толком не разговаривали в то время, Микки считает, что это охуеть как мило.

\- Зря старалась, – вместо этого говорит он. – Ребенок слишком маленький, чтобы понять, что за херню она вообще смотрит. Для нее оберточная бумага гораздо интереснее, чем гребаные мультики.

Тем не менее они выбирают «Леди и бродягу».

\- Ты знаешь, после того, как ты выбрал для нее имя, нужно начать _использовать_ его, – произносит Йен несколько минут спустя.

Микки непонимающе смотрит на него, и Йен объясняет:

\- Ты только что опять назвал ее «ребенок».

\- А, – говорит Микки, – да, блядь. Я так думаю, мне придется помучиться, чтобы привыкнуть звать ее Мэлли.

\- Придется тебе начать это делать как можно скорее, или у нее разовьется какой-нибудь гребаный комплекс, – говорит Йен с улыбкой, но его тон дает понять, что это не шутка.

Микки ненавидит себя за то, что хорошо понимает значение этой улыбки и этого тона, потому что помнит времена, когда и то и другое предназначалось в основном ему. Но он не отвечает и делает вид, что чертовски заинтересован тупым мультиком. 

Микки видел его раньше, когда был ребенком, тетя Рэнди обычно ставила им с Мэнди долбаные кассеты, чтобы спокойно курнуть травки на кухне, но он не помнит его во всех подробностях. Так что, когда наступает сцена с чертовыми спагетти, он удивлен, так как совершенно забыл о ней.

Две тупых мультяшных собаки начинают всасывать одну и ту же длинную макаронину, и Микки знает, что должно случиться, до того как это случается, потому что видел это раньше – момент, когда их губы встречаются посередине.

Краем глаза он видит, что Йен повернул голову и смотрит прямо на него. Микки косится на Йена, но быстро отворачивается, потому что это все равно что смотреть на чертово _солнце_ , в добавок он закусывает губу, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь тупое. Собаки на экране целуются, Йен смотрит на Микки и наконец смеется, маленьким ярким смешком, а Микки чувствует, что у него краснеет лицо.

\- Заткнись к чертовой матери, – огрызается Микки, глаза прикованы к телевизору, но он все равно ни черта не понимает в происходящем на экране, потому что видит только Йена. Он знает, о чем Йен думает, знает, что сам думает про то же самое, и что Йен знает об этом, но ни один из них не произносит этого вслух, так что все в порядке, это так, как будто не по правде.

Мир, похоже, сошел с ума, потому что Микки смотрит детский мультик с Йеном Галлагером, и Мэлли устроилась у него на колене, и он не совсем понимает, как реагировать на все это, и он не понимает, что творится у него в голове. Так что он делает вид, что чертовски заинтересован происходящим на экране, и через минуту он замечает, что Йен тоже отвернулся к телеку.

Примерно на середине фильма Мэлли засыпает. Микки не очень удивлен – ей нравится жить по расписанию, а в это время она обычно спит перед ужином. Однако это несколько усложняет ему жизнь, потому что внезапно нет буфера, нет чертового оправдания, чтобы делать вид, что он смотрит тупой фильм и игнорировать Йена. Он подумывает разбудить ее, но не может сделать это. Частично из-за того, что позже он поплатится за это, потому что она начнет капризничать. 

Он смотрит на нее – она выглядит так чертовски _мирно_ , ее головка лежит на его ноге, большой палец во рту, маленькие ноздри трепещут, когда она потихоньку сопит. Ее ножки пинаются даже во сне. Он протягивает свою руку и кладет ей на голову, перебирает мягкие волнистые кудряшки, чувствуя, как они пружинят под кончиками его пальцев.

Микки чувствует, что Йен смотрит на него, но не знает это наверняка. Поэтому он просто тупо таращится в ящик, не понимая ничего из происходящего на экране, вместо этого сосредоточившись на том, чтобы дышать ровно. До тех пор, пока стало невозможно делать вид, что он смотрит ящик. Потому что Йен берет пульт, и они так чертовски близко, что задевают друг друга плечами, когда он делает это, и по спине Микки пробегают мурашки. И тогда Йен нажимает _выкл_ , и экран тухнет. Микки наконец поворачивает голову и смотрит прямо на Йена. Ежу понятно, у него что-то на уме.

\- Все так чертовски странно, – говорит Йен, поднимая брови и заглядывая прямо Микки в душу. – Даже не пытайся делать вид, что это не так. Просто сидеть здесь с тобой, как будто мы старые друзья или типа того. Как будто между нами ничего _не было_.

Микки делает глубокий прерывистый вдох, подготавливая себя, и понимает…

И понимает, что все не так плохо, он не чувствует всего того, что раньше, когда Йен упоминал об их отношениях. Когда ему казалось, что весь гребаный мир давит на него, и он не может думать, не может дышать, не может ничего ответить Йену, даже если бы и захотел.

Сейчас, конечно, ему неловко, и только. Как будто он вполне может пережить этот разговор.

И – Микки скучал по Йену, он может признать это. Прошло два года, и он повзрослел, это правда. Так что он говорит:

\- Ок, тогда давай поговорим о том, что между нами было.

Это стоило сказать, хотя бы для того, чтобы увидеть особое фирменное выражения шока на лице Йена, которое словно предназначено специально для Микки. Первый раз Микки увидел его, когда сделал Йену минет, потом – когда сказал, что скучал по нему, когда подарил Йену дерьмовый подарок на днюху, и еще после их первого поцелуя. В этот раз Йен шокирован еще больше.

\- Ты все еще женат? – первое, что спрашивает Йен, не колеблясь.

\- Формально да, – отвечает Микки. – Это никогда не было по-настоящему, и она съехала, как только мой отец умер. Возможно, теперь она вернулась, я разрешил ей пожить в нашем доме, когда уезжал. На самом деле она неплохая, и мы вроде как друзья. Она поняла, ну, знаешь, что я никогда не захочу трахать ее снова или еще что-нибудь.

\- О, правда, и почему же? – спрашивает Йен жестким насмешливым тоном. Микки вспоминает _ты любишь меня и ты гей_ , свой ботинок на лице Йена, и его мутит.

\- Потому что я гей, – говорит он и чувствует облегчение. Он знает это уже какое-то время, но сейчас у него впервые есть причина произнести это вслух. Он немного удивлен, что в принципе сказал это. Судя по выражению лица Йена, и он тоже.

\- О, – говорит Йен, немного смутившись. Возможно, ему не по себе от того, что он поднял эту тему.

\- Твоя очередь, – говорит Микки быстро, до того, как Йен передумает. – Чертова армия? Что случилось там? Мне не удалось ничего разузнать за то короткое время, что ты вернулся и снова сбежал, с Мэнди.

\- Все очень просто, – Йен пожимает плечами. – Они выяснили, что я соврал насчет имени и возраста, поэтому вышвырнули меня и приказали никогда не возвращаться обратно. Я чудом избежал неприятностей, только потому, что заключил с ними сделку, пообещал молчать об одном придурке-офицере из учебки.

Микки чувствует, что за этими словами скрывается какая-то история, но Йен не дает ему шанса спросить об этом.

\- В общем, я вернулся домой… Думаю, со мной все было очень хреново. Лип потащил меня к врачу, мне поставили диагноз, и я начал принимать таблетки. Мне полегчало, но оставаться _там_ я все равно не хотел. Через пару недель я сказал Мэнди, что подумываю уехать, она врезала мне и велела в этот раз взять ее с собой. Я не имел понятия, куда хочу направиться, и она сказала, что мы можем двинуть сюда. Вроде как ваша тетя много говорила об этом месте в прошлом или типа того? Я думаю, Мэнди просто хотела быть где угодно, только не в Чикаго, так же как и я. Я больше не мог пойти в армию, и у меня не было никакого плана, так что я просто начал работать в баре, и вроде как застрял там.

Он ведет себя так, будто эта история ничего не значит, но Микки видит отголоски боли за его словами. Прошло два года, но их недостаточно, чтобы прийти в себя после крушения всех жизненных планов. Микки всегда считал службу в армии довольно глупой мечтой, но не Йен, он жил ею достаточно долго, и Микки понимает, что это довольно тяжело – знать, чего ты хочешь, и потерять это.

Он открывает рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать на тему армии, но не может придумать что, да и Йен не дает ему продолжить.

\- Ладно, так что там случилось с твоим отцом? – спрашивает он. Большинство людей не услышали бы сомнений в его голосе, но Микки различает неуверенность, как будто Йен сомневается, не пошлет ли его Микки за такой вопрос. Такой же тон у него был, когда он раньше пытался поговорить о свиданиях, или поцелуях, или о том, чтобы не трахаться с другими. – Мэнди ни за что не соглашается рассказать об этом. Она лишь сказала, что он умер, пока меня не было, но такое впечатление, что она что-то недоговаривает.

Микки не гордится своим поступком. Он одобряет его, но не гордится. Он знает, что только один шаг отделял его от серьезных неприятностей.

Сейчас он смотрит на произошедшее со стороны, словно сквозь толщу воды или из какого-то другого мира, как будто все это произошло не с ним, а с какой-то другой его версией, для которой все случившееся ломаного гроша не стоит.

В его мозгу всплывают образы: его палец на курке, слезы на лице Мэнди и ее упрямо выдвинутая челюсть, и как брызнула кровь после бесшумного выстрела из пистолета с глушителем. В его мозгу всплывают образы, но они больше не ранят его, как раньше. Они выглядят так, будто это произошло с кем-то другим. Его рука на шее Мэлли, она спит у него на бедре, и он может чувствовать ее стабильный медленный пульс под его израненными кончиками пальцев.

\- Мы убили его, – говорит он Йену и даже не проверяет его реакцию, даже не чувствует себя плохо. – Я и Мэндс. Выстрелили ему в башку, после того как я узнал от Мэнди, что он с ней делал. Не говори ей, что я рассказал тебе, раз она не хочет, чтобы ты знал, возможно, на это есть чертова причина.

Йен не выглядит удивленным. А может, он удивлен, но также и рад и скрывает это, может быть, он даже немного горд. То, чего он всегда хотел от Микки – чтобы тот дал отпор своему отцу. Чтобы Микки боролся. И Микки не знал, как объяснить Йену, чей отец даже не был в действительности его отцом, Йену, которому достаточно было любви его братьев и сестер, чтобы не сбиться со своего пути в жизни, чтобы оставаться на плаву: отец Микки всегда был ужасным, злым и жестоким, но он все равно был его _отцом_. Тем, с кем он в детстве завтракал каждое утро, тем, кто давал ему глотнуть пива на семейных сборищах, пока мама не видела, тем, кто хлопнул Микки по спине и сказал «гляньте-ка, настоящий мужик растет», с гордостью в голосе, когда тот сделал свой первый выстрел. Микки любил своего отца, несмотря ни на что, он ненавидел себя за это, но все равно любил его. Он по-прежнему любит его, даже если ему не нравится думать об этом. Как оказалось, ты можешь любить кого-то и все равно убить его без сожаления.

Микки ждет еще вопросов от Йена, или как минимум реакцию на свое признание в отцеубийстве, но тот молчит. Вместо этого он немного подвигается на диване, всем телом повернувшись к Микки, и смотрит.

Микки внезапно осознает, что они абсолютно одни в квартире, если не считать спящего ребенка. Он осознает, что у него закипает кровь, а пульс стучит слишком громко, осознает, что внезапно становится труднее дышать. Он смотрит Йену в глаза и с трудом сглатывает. Он мог бы потеряться в этих блядских глазах, во всем, что они значат для него, во всем, о чем они напоминают ему. Воздух между ними плотный и словно наэлектризованный, волоски на руках у Микки встают дыбом. Телевизор выключен, Мэлли спит, вокруг тишина, и он может слышать, как у Йена бьется пульс глубоко в горле. Тот двигается еще чуть ближе к Микки.

Микки инстинктивно облизывает губы, потому что они горят и чешутся. Он по-прежнему смотрит Йену в глаза, но еще он видит его губы. Они целовались всего два раза. Оба раза это было так охуенно, что Микки отчаянно хочет повторить, он даже не знал, что способен так хотеть чего-либо. Прошло два года с тех, пор как он поцеловал Йена Галлагера, и у него до сих пор дух захватывает при воспоминании об этом.

Воздух между ними словно намагничен и притягивает его еще ближе к Йену.

Микки думает – _да пошло оно все_.

Он наклоняется к Йену, ему плохо от того, что он хочет этого так сильно и не может получить, плохо от того, что он всегда сам отказывал себе в этом. Сейчас время взять то, что он хочет, решает он, время наплевать на последствия, или может быть принять тот факт, что последствия могут быть просто охренительно приятными и он не должен их бояться. Каждый дюйм его тела пронизан желанием, он приближается к Йену Галлагеру, потому что у него есть выбор, и ему плохо от того, что возможно он неправильный…

И тут с шумом открывается входная дверь, за мгновение и за миллиметр до того, как их губы могут соприкоснуться. Микки отшатывается назад до того, как вошедший может увидеть, как далеко они зашли. Он бормочет _«бля»_ , он не может смотреть сейчас на Йена, так что вместо этого он поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на вошедшего. Это Эмма, охуенно нудная соседка, которая не любит, когда он матерится. Она в наушниках, провода тянутся в ее сумку, она не догадывается, чему только что помешала, и когда поднимает голову, приветливо машет Йену, бросает на Микки неуверенный взгляд и идет прямо к себе в комнату.

После того, как она закрывает дверь, они снова одни, но момент упущен. Микки вспомнил прошлое, тысячу и одну причину, почему он недостаточно хорош для Йена, почему у них никогда ничего не получится.

\- Э, слушай, я думаю, Мэнди не скоро вернется, так что я отправлю ей СМС позже, – торопливо произносит он, подхватывает все еще спящего ребенка и собирает ее вещи так быстро, как это можно сделать одной рукой, избегая встречаться с Йеном глазами. – Мне надо уложить ее в кроватку, завтра на работу, ты понимаешь. Здорово было повидаться с тобой, чел.

Наверно, он позабыл половину вещей Мэлли, но это не важно, он должен уйти отсюда до того, как Йен скажет что-нибудь, так что Микки просто спешит к двери и уходит.

Он проходит не меньше половины пути до их дома, дрожа от холода и растирая глаза, чувствуя, как Мэлли сопит ему в шею, когда, наконец, понимает, что может снова дышать.


	13. Глава 13

Микки возвращается с работы с Мэлли на руках, когда заворачивает за угол и сталкивается нос к носу с Йеном.  
Они оба вздрагивают, напряженные и готовые дать отпор раньше, чем понимают, что произошло, затем расслабляются, когда узнают друг друга. И снова напрягаются, вспоминая, что они _не должны_ быть расслаблены, находясь рядом.

\- Привет, – говорит Йен, пытаясь улыбнуться.

Микки кивает в ответ.

\- Привет.

Наступает момент неловкой тишины, когда у Микки только одно желание, и это желание – поцеловать Йена, но он знает, что это тупое, глупое желание. Тогда Йен тоже кивает и продолжает свой путь.

Микки снова начинает двигаться, только когда Мэлли становится скучно стоять на месте и она начинает дергать его за волосы.

 

***  
Прямо за углом от дома, где живет Микки, расположена дерьмовая кофейня. Иногда, когда он не работает и не в настроении навещать Мэнди, но все-таки хочет выйти из дома, Микки приходит сюда. Мэлли сидит на одном из потрепанных высоких детских стульчиков и разрывает на кусочки крендель, лопочет счастливо _па па_ на каждый кусочек, а он пьет черный кофе, смеется над ней и смотрит на людей, проходящих мимо. Это весело. Однажды они сидят там, как обычно, и Йен входит внутрь, подходит к прилавку, покупает себе напиток, разворачивается – и застывает, когда видит Микки и Мэлли. У него черный кофе, как и у Микки.

От Йена у Микки остались шрамы. Не в эмоциональном девчачьем смысле, хотя и такие у него есть, он не будет спорить. Настоящие шрамы – с тех времен, когда они дрались, и с тех времен, когда они трахались, а также с тех времен, когда они делали вещи, которые казались странной смесью первых двух. У него есть маленькая белая черточка за ухом, рваный шрам на груди и полумесяц на бедре. Йен всегда будет _частью_ его. Не важно, блядь, что…

\- Привет, чел, ты можешь присоединиться, если ты хочешь, – говорит Микки. Йен, улыбаясь, садится рядом.

***  
Микки расположился на полу в гостиной Мэнди, ждет, когда она _наконец-то_ закончит переодеваться и они смогут пойти в парк, читает Мэлли одну из сраных цветных книжек, что Мэнди скупает на гаражных распродажах. Он как раз начинает говорить тоненьким голоском за вредного кота, когда Йен выходит из душа. На нем нет ничего кроме боксеров. Он замирает, когда видит Микки, но только на мгновение, потом продолжает идти на кухню; и Микки не смотрит, не смотрит, не смотрит, не смотрит и не думает о том, что тело Йена еще более нереальное чертово совершенство, чем это было два года назад, и он не думает обо всех тех разах, когда он вылизывал родимое пятно на бедре Йена, и он не думает о побледневших веснушках, которые покрывают плечи Йена и о том, что он помнит время, когда они были гораздо ярче. Йен подходит к холодильнику, отхлебывает немного сока из пакета и идет назад в свою комнату, не сказав ни слова.

Микки даже не замечает, что замолк на середине фразы, пока Мэлли не ударяет его по колену ложкой.

***

\- Светлое пиво, ты пьешь чертово _светлое пиво_ , я, блядь, знать тебя больше не хочу!

\- Может быть, если бы ты не истерил, как трехлетка, и просто _попробовал_ , тебе бы понравилось, засранец!

\- Если я когда-нибудь буду пить светлое пиво, просто возьми и застрели меня, потому что я однозначно потерял мои чертовы яйца!

\- Если ты продолжишь вести себя как маленькая ебаная сучка, я пристрелю тебя прямо _сейчас_ …

***  
Он в аптеке, покупает детскую присыпку, а Йен у прилавка забирает рецепт, они замечают друг друга одновременно. Йен застывает, маленькая оранжевая бутылочка зажата у него в кулаке. Микки смотрит на Йена и на эту хрень, на маленькие кругляшки, которые так влияют на мозг Йена, что у него даже не дрожит рука, в которой он их сжимает.

\- Привет, чел, – говорит Микки в конце концов.

Йен улыбается и выглядит благодарным, и этого достаточно, чтобы выбить почву из-под ног у Микки.

\- Привет, – отвечает Йен, убирает в карман таблетки и уходит.  
Он хлопает Микки по плечу, проходя мимо. Его рука задерживается чуть дольше, чем нужно.

***

Это просто чертовы гонки, но Йен так серьезно к этому относится, что Микки решает выиграть _во что бы то ни стало_. Он был в аутсайдерах, когда Мэнди схватила проходящего мимо Йена и потребовала сыграть за нее, пока она принимает душ. Микки доволен, потому что это дало ему шанс взять реванш, а заодно и стереть выражение превосходства с физиономии Йена, и на самом деле, им просто хорошо, _каждому_.

Они на последнем круге, и он уже практически обогнал Йена, когда Мэлли, которая до этого спокойно играла у него в ногах, решает проявить свой дерьмовый характер. Она хватается за провод и вырывает джойстик у него из рук. Его машина виляет в сторону и взрывается от удара о стенку. Йен вскидывает руки и ликует от радости; Микки смотрит на него.

\- Ты подговорил ее сделать это.

***

\- Что за дерьмо так воняет? – спрашивает Йен, выходя из своей спальни. Мэнди уже давно сбежала и попросила Микки позвать ее, когда все будет в порядке, так что Микки один в ее гостиной, Мэлли хохочет и сосет кулачки, лежа на клеенке, которую Микки с некоторых пор носит с собой повсюду.

\- Какашки атакуют, – отвечает Микки, как ни в чем не бывало, выкидывая обосранный памперс в пластиковый пакет. – Она обделалась по уши, я собираюсь переодевать ее. Думаю, мы идем на рекорд.

Мэлли хохочет. Йен зажимает нос, с любопытством заглядывая Микки через плечо.

\- О боже, как ты можешь даже смотреть на это, – говорит Йен, отпрыгивая и закрывая одновременно глаза и нос, стеная в ужасе. – По ходу, ты крутой парень, куда мне до тебя!

Микки просто фыркает и берет следующую влажную салфетку.

***

Как-то вечером, когда они едят пиццу, сидя перед телевизором Йена, и тот щекочет Мэлли, до Микки доходит.  
Они с Йеном _друзья_.


	14. Глава 14

Он _не_ просит Мэнди посидеть с ребенком.

Он продолжает это повторять. Снова и снова, пока она носится по квартире, набивая свою сумку игрушками Мэлли, ее едой, ее памперсами и сменой ее одежды. Он _не просит Мэнди посидеть с ребенком_.

Но по какой-то чертовой причине, она все равно делает это.

\- Мик, ты уже полгода возишься с ребенком, – говорит она. – За это время у тебя был хоть один свободный вечер?

Ответ – нет. Но это не имеет значения.

\- Мне _не нужен_ чертов свободный вечер, – в который раз повторяет он. – Мне даже нечем заняться без ребенка. Я люблю, когда она со мной. Неужели так чертовски трудно понять это?

Мэнди смотрит на него, как на идиота. Мэлли считает все происходящее дико смешным, наблюдает за ними из своей кроватки, стуча пластиковой ложкой по книжке и иногда указывая ложкой на Мэнди. Это ее способ показать, что она любит свою тетю. Чертов ребенок, даже она против него. Она просто одержима Мэнди, в основном, как думает Микки, потому что та умеет вывести его из себя, а это Мэлли любит больше всего. Эта парочка сделана в аду.

\- Микки, ты можешь забрать ее позже, – говорит Мэнди. – Или утром, мне все равно. Просто выйди из дома и повеселись, для разнообразия. Тебе будет полезно, и может, сотрет с твоего лица это кислое выражение.

У него _не было_ кислого выражения на лице, пока Мэнди не начала весь этот крестовый поход, но к сожалению, после девятнадцати лет знакомства с сестрой он уверен, что спорить с ней бесполезно. Она будет делать то, что хочет.

И она делает. Она подхватывает хохочущую Мэлли из кроватки, закидывает на плечо сумку с ее барахлом и сваливает, оставив после себя полную разруху.

В опустевшей квартире становится очень тихо.

Он достает пиво из холодильника – последнее, он почти не держит дома алкоголя, однако напоминает себе пополнить запас, на случай, если устраивать ему выходной войдет у Мэнди в привычку – и садится на диван. Включает телек, но там нет ничего интересного, и он тут же вырубает его. У него есть несколько DVD, в основном детские мультики, и пара старых боевичков, которые ему не очень-то хочется смотреть. Он вздыхает, уже скучая по Мэлли.

По правде, как это ни печально, ребенок его лучший друг. Кроме Мэнди, которая не считается, потому что она его сестра и сводит его с ума, и Йена, который тоже не считается, потому что у них с Микки сложная история отношений, которой можно заполнить целую серию книг, и Джули, которая тоже не считается по-настоящему, потому что она его босс и они не общаются помимо работы, и соседей Йена и Мэнди, которых он ненавидит и игнорирует, – кроме всех перечисленных, ребенок единственный человек, которого он действительно знает в Филли. И возможно, это глупо, но она нравится ему больше всех остальных. Ей только один год, и это ее плюс. Она не давит на него так, как это делают остальные.

Он думает, что возможно Мэлли тоже не должна считаться, когда он перечисляет своих друзей. Но, в любом случае, Мэнди забрала ее и запретила ему идти за ними, а значит…

Он может остаться дома, выпить свою единственную бутылку пива в пустой квартире и посмотреть какую-нибудь неинтересную хрень по телевизору, или…

Он мог бы – Микки знает, что глупо даже думать об этом, но он игнорирует свои собственные мозги, надевает обувь, куртку и шарф, хватает кое-какую наличку, сует ее в карман, рыщет в поисках ключей, пока наконец-то не находит их засунутыми между матрасом и спинкой детской кроватки – он мог бы, наверное, пойти и найти Йена.

Он знает, что Йен сейчас работает, а еще он знает, _где_ Йен работает, и это в паре кварталов отсюда. Кроме того, оправдывается он перед собой, у него больше нет пива, а из-за странных законов в Филли не купишь алкоголь в большинстве обычных магазинов, так что бар Йена, на самом деле, ближайшее место, где он может выпить. В конце концов, это логично. И абсолютно не важно, кто работает за барной стойкой. Или, по крайней мере, это _не должно быть важно_ , и Микки может все отрицать, если кто спросит.

Бар напоминает ему «Alibi». Он находит забавным, насколько его жизнь в Чикаго отзеркаливается здесь, но в приукрашенном виде. Он никогда не был внутри «Last Call», но в ту же секунду, как входит, видит явное сходство со своим старым прибежищем.

Внутри всего несколько посетителей: старый мужик, привалившийся к барной стойке, парочка возрастных бабешек, хихикающих в угловой кабинке, и какой-то пьяный идиот, пытающийся играть сам с собой в бильярд. И позади барной стойки – Йен, одетый в синюю клетчатую рубашку, которую Микки помнит с прошлых времен, смотрящий на свой телефон и набирающий СМС.

Микки делает глубокий вдох, чтобы отправить сердце из горла туда, где его место, подходит и садится на табурет прямо перед Йеном. Может, таков был план Мэнди?

\- Привет, чувак, – Микки старается держаться непринужденно и знает, что у него ни хрена не получается. – Можно мне пива?

Йен долго смотрит на него, но затем наливает ему стакан.

\- Ты никогда не бывал здесь раньше, – замечает он.

Микки запихивает внутрь желание огрызнуться в ответ _«да ты, блядь, настоящий Эйнштейн»_ , подозревая, что это не очень-то поспособствует общению.

\- Ну, Мэнди забрала Мэлли к себе.

\- И у тебя свободный вечер?

Микки ненавидит такую формулировку, потому что иногда чувствует, что Мэлли дала ему больше свободы, чем у него было раньше – просто потому, что из-за нее ему _пришлось_ многое поменять в жизни, и он никогда бы не решился на это ради себя, и это сделало его жизнь гораздо лучше. Но это звучит слишком серьезно, чтобы признаваться Йену, когда они просто болтают в баре и Микки даже не знает, какие отношения у них в эти дни.

\- Ага, – отвечает он вместо этого. – Типа того.

\- И ты решил, что мог бы прийти потусить сюда?

Микки отхлебывает пиво из стакана, который Йен поставил перед ним, и пытается сообразить, что бы такое ответить. Он не может определить по голосу, рад ли Йен, что Микки вспомнил о нем, когда захотел поболтать с кем-нибудь или он злится, что Микки думает, будто может запросто общаться с ним после всего, что между ними было.

Йен смотрит прямо на него. Микки заставляет себя не опускать взгляд, смотрит в ответ, принимает вызов.

\- Знал, что ты здесь работаешь, – говорит он, просто чтобы увидеть удивление на лице Йена. – Не хотел тусить с кем-нибудь другим. Плюс дома нет пива.

Повисает молчание, во время которого Микки просто смотрит, и в этот раз, в этот чертов единственный раз, Йен первый отводит взгляд. Микки не помнит, чтобы такое случалось раньше, даже когда у них было много споров насчет чертовых _эмоций_ , но сейчас Йен уступает первый и начинает протирать стакан.

\- Хорошо, – говорит он наконец, не глядя на Микки. – Я работаю до двенадцати и не уверен, что ты захочешь пробыть здесь так долго. Тут пиздец как скучно.

\- Мне по фигу, – отвечает Микки.

Так что он сидит у стойки, нянчит свое пиво, а Йен обслуживает еще девять посетителей, которые приходят за эти несколько часов. Но в основном, он болтает с Микки, опираясь на барную стойку. Они говорят о разных пустяках, смотрят реслинг по телевизору, который висит в углу, и иногда комментируют его, обсуждают работу и очередные выходки Мэнди.

Ничего важного, ничего, что имеет значение, но почему-то это чертовски здорово. Микки готов признать, что ему не хватало многих вещей, связанных с Йеном: ему не хватало траха с Йеном, ему не хватало поцелуев с Йеном, ему не хватало потасовок с Йеном, и он чертовски скучал по сводящему с ума напряжению, которое он всегда чувствовал, просто находясь в одной комнате с Йеном, но, возможно, больше всего ему не хватало времени, когда они просто были вместе. Накуривались, смотрели кино, играли в видеоигры, слонялись без дела и просто наслаждались их глупыми жизнями.

Микки никогда не был парнем с множеством друзей. Йен был _больше чем друг_ , но кроме этого, он какое-то время был _лучшим другом_ Микки, и лишиться этого было не менее тяжело.

В какой-то момент Микки оказывается единственным посетителем в баре – он удивляется, как вообще это место не прогорело, потому что не похоже, что здесь много чертовой прибыли – и они с Йеном играют в бильярд. Микки не понимает, что это плохая идея, до того момента, как они уже начали, потому что оказывается, Йен очень неплохо играет.

\- Когда ты, блядь, этому научился? – недовольно спрашивает Микки, глядя как Йен загоняет очередной шар в боковую лузу. – Последний раз, когда мы играли, ты едва ли знал, с какого конца браться за кий.

Йен смеется и кидает мел Микки.

\- Два года – это довольно долго, Мик, – замечает он, и это не звучит двусмысленно, словно он говорит о чем-то из их прошлого, о случавшихся с ними плохих вещах, это просто констатация чертова факта. Два года – это довольно долго. Два года – это достаточно долго, чтобы научиться играть в бильярд.

Тем не менее Микки расстраивается.

Позднее, когда Йен выигрывает и Микки с раздражением называет его чертовым обманщиком, но благородно отказывается от реванша, заканчивается смена Йена. Какая-то чика среднего возраста с охренительным афро заступает на его место, нянчится с тремя старыми пьяницами, которые на данный момент составляют всю клиентуру бара, и Йен свободен.

-Эээ, – говорит Микки, пока он по-прежнему сидит у бара, наблюдая, как Йен надевает куртку.

\- Хочешь пойти еще куда-нибудь? – спрашивает Йен, как будто считает, что есть еще одна чертова причина для Микки все еще сидеть в этом дерьмовом баре, чем просто быть _с ним_. Микки встает с табурета, оставляя свое пиво, хотя не выпил и половины.

\- Я собираюсь забрать Мэлли, – хотя это и не главное, и ему хотелось бы, чтобы Йен это знал, но он не говорит ничего. – Не хочу заставлять Мэнди возиться с ней всю ночь, она может быть той еще занозой в заднице.

\- Ладно, – просто говорит Йен. – Тогда пошли.

О. Черт, Йен направляется домой, Йен сосед Мэнди, а Мэнди, та, кто сидит с Мэлли – они собираются в одно и то же место. Мозг Микки почему-то не сразу связывает эти факты между собой.

Итак, они отправляются в путь.

Бар не очень далеко от квартиры Йена и Мэнди, так что у них не особо много времени. Микки рад этому, потому что он не уверен, что знает, о чем говорить с Йеном, если тот попытается завести разговор. Весь вечер был настоящий сюр, половину времени Микки чувствовал себя так, как будто совершенно забыл всю их историю и просто зависает с обычным симпатичным парнем, другая часть их история была всем, о чем он мог думать и не мог из-за этого дышать. Прошло столько времени, а Йен все такой же, и в то же время совершенно другой. Теперь он может играть в пул. Он по-прежнему кладет руку на затылок и лохматит волосы, когда раздражен.

Каким-то образом сегодняшний вечер напомнил Микки о том, что было… блядь, почти пять лет назад, это было пять чертовых лет назад. Это напомнило ему о том времени, когда они с Йеном только начали тусить вместе – вскоре после того, как начали трахаться, но еще до того, как их застукал Кэш, и Микки в первый раз загремел в колонию. Микки не понял, что происходит, когда они первый раз оказались в постели, они просто кончили, а Йен закурил сигарету, вместо того, чтобы сразу уйти. С тех пор все развивалось по спирали.

Сама идея, что кто-то действительно _хочет_ проводить время с Микки, никогда не приходила ему в голову до этого, и он вроде как растерялся.

Это было почти пять чертовых лет назад, и сейчас, после всего, кажется невозможным, что Йен по-прежнему может хотеть быть рядом с ним.

Невозможным, а может и нет, потому что это действительно происходит. Потому что они идут вместе, молчат, прислушиваясь к звукам города вокруг них, к людям, орущим и хохочущим в отдалении, машинам, музыке и шуму, слишком громкому для такого позднего времени. Они идут вместе, и их плечи все время задевают друг о друга. 

Они оба в пальто и свитерах, футболках и перчатках, и не могли бы по-настоящему прикоснуться друг к другу, даже если бы попытались, но все же каждое столкновение их тел сводит Микки с ума, потому что Йен не старается этого избежать. Тут полно места на тротуаре, и Йен мог бы запросто пройти вперед, создать некую дистанцию между ними, если бы прикосновения его беспокоили, но он не делает этого.

Микки смотрит вниз, видит, как их с Йеном потертые ботинки шагают бок о бок, продираясь через жижу полурастаявшего снега. Его ботинки коричневые, у Йена – серые. У Йена странные шнурки, один черный и выглядит новым, а другой толще, такой же серый, как ботинки, потрепанный и с распущенными концами. Они шагают четко в ногу.

До того, как Микки успевает это осознать, они уже у дома Йена; заходят внутрь, направляются к лестнице. Йен снова задевает его плечом, его левый ботинок пинает первую ступеньку. Йен кашляет, звук короткий и низкий где-то глубоко в горле.

Они перед дверью квартиры Йена. Ни один из них не спешит открыть дверь.  
Микки наконец поднимает взгляд от потертых ботинок Йена, откидывает голову назад, совсем чуть-чуть, настолько, насколько это необходимо, чтобы смотреть Йену в лицо. Йен, в свою очередь, тоже смотрит на него, его глаза кажутся темными от расширившихся зрачков.

Микки облизывает губы. Йен слегка поднимает руку, передумывает, снова опускает ее. Сглатывает. Воздух между ними проникнут странным напряжением, и, кажется, одним неосторожным словом Микки может разрушить хрупкое равновесие.

Так что он молчит. Вместо этого сдерживает свое дыхание, сглатывая громкую пульсацию своего сердца, которое отдается шумом в ушах, и наклоняется. Медленно. Давая Йену время отодвинуться.

Йен остается на месте. Стоит, не шелохнувшись.

Микки не закрывает глаза, смотрит, как приближается лицо Йена, смотрит, как блеклые веснушки на носу Йена становятся ярче, когда он уменьшает расстояние между ними настолько, что может видеть коричневые крапинки в светло-серых глазах Йена, настолько, что может чувствовать легкое дыхание Йена на своем лице.

Их губы разделяет миллиметр. Голова Микки кружится, желудок сворачивается в комок, все его тело горит огнем, он не смог бы дышать, даже если бы захотел, это сумасшествие, чертово сумасшествие, это то, чего он жаждал два года, сумасшествие, имя которому Йен Галлагер, и то, что происходит, пробирает Микки прямо до костей. Темный и убогий холл кажется ослепительно ярким, и Микки не может оторвать взгляд от лица Йена, не может побороть жар, который зарождается во всем его теле, щиплет его губы слишком сильно, чтобы просто стоять, так что он наклоняется еще чуть ближе, уменьшая расстояние между ними…

И тогда входная дверь с грохотом распахивается, и они отшатываются друг от друга за секунду до прикосновения.

\- Привет! – весело кричит Мэнди с другой стороны двери. – Мне показалось, что я услышала, кто-то идет по лестнице. Микки, твой ребенок - чертов кошмар. А почему вы вместе?

\- Я не просил тебя сидеть с ней, – бормочет Микки, в то же самое время как Йен говорит:

\- Он пришел в бар.

Мэнди, похоже, не имеет не малейшего понятия, чему помешала, и просто заталкивает их обоих внутрь. В кухне включен яркий свет, но гостиная темная, освещена только светом из кухни, все остальные в квартире явно уже в постелях.

Поэтому Микки не замечает парня на диване, пока Мэнди не указывает на него.

\- Йен, Скотт пришел минуту назад, – говорит она, пока Микки и Йен просто стоят и не смотрят друг на друга, и ни один из них не собирается проходить дальше в квартиру. Йен вскидывает голову, когда она произносит это, то же делает Микки.

Парень на диване поднимает голову от телефона.

Мудак, немедленно решает Микки. Он, блядь, носит бейсболку козырьком назад, поверх темных волос, и чистую футболку со слоганом, который Микки не может прочесть и которая слишком его обтягивает, бесстыдно подчеркивая все его шесть кубиков. Наверное, он живет в тренажерном зале, думает только о том, как он выглядит, жалкий придурок. Микки даже не рассмотрел его толком, но уже может сказать, что он подозрительный тип.

\- Привет, Йен, – из гостиной произносит тот, с сильным латиноамериканским акцентом. – Мне было скучно, не хочешь прогуляться?

Йен колеблется.

Не долго, но тем не менее.

Он хлопает Микки по плечу – абсолютно платонический братский жест – и уходит в свою комнату с придурком Скоттом, который неторопливо следует за ним, оставляя Микки в ярко-освещенной кухне. Микки хочется приглушить этот свет, вернуться назад в темный холодный холл, где Йен освещал весь его мир.

Он не может думать. Его сердцу слишком тесно, как будто его засунули в какое-то небольшое пространство, и он не может думать об этом, он не может справиться с этим, не может изменить это, так что он сглатывает и просто разворачивается к Мэнди.

\- Ты удовлетворена? – спрашивает он ее. – Пять часов. Теперь я могу получить своего чертового ребенка назад?

Она смотрит на него. У нее странное выражение лица, мягче, чем обычно Мэнди позволяет себе. На мгновение она выглядит, как та девочка, которая скрывается за всей ее бравадой, просто сейчас вся эта открытость направлена на него, и он не знает, почему. Он хмурится, задавая немой вопрос, и она, кажется, приходит в себя и встряхивает головой, разметав волосы по плечам.

\- Я первый раз услышала, как ты назвал ее _cвоей_.

\- А, – говорит он, стараясь вспомнить, что вообще говорил до этого. – Ну, что ж, она вроде как моя, ты не думаешь?

\- Да, Микки. Она определенно твоя.

Она произносит это так, как будто хочет что-то сказать ему, но все, что он слышит – это голые факты. Мэлли его. Его уже какое-то время. Почему Мэнди смотрит так, как будто это какое-то чертово нереальное откровение, он понятия не имеет. Он заботится о ребенке, присматривает за ней, кормит ее и играет с ней, переодевает ее, моет ее и читает ей, и позволяет ей засыпать у него на груди. Он, блядь, дал ей имя, она его.

Он любит ее. Это не то, что Микки может сказать о большинстве людей. И каким-то образом, это позволяет ему почувствовать себя лучше. Микки смотрит на закрытую дверь комнаты Йена, его желудок все еще бунтует, и щиплет в глазах, и это все еще ноет, все в нем по-прежнему ноет. Но у него есть Мэлли, он любит ее, она есть у него.

Так что он идет и забирает ее из комнаты Мэнди, прощается с Мэнди до того, как она поднимет другую чертову тему, и уходит. Всю дорогу домой он крепко прижимает Мэлли к себе, так крепко, насколько это возможно, чтобы не навредить ей.


	15. Глава 15

Микки не признает врачей.

За всю свою гребаную жизнь он ни разу не был у врача. Несмотря на множество драк и прочих происшествий, несмотря на то, сколько раз ему действительно _нужна_ был чертова медицинская помощь, Микки никогда не был у врача. Если он, его братья или сестра заболевали, когда были детьми, их отправляли в свои комнаты и давали им те лекарства, которые есть дома. 

После смерти мамы им пришлось лечить себя самим, и вскоре они выработали собственную систему, которая заключалась в том, чтобы забраться в постель и оставаться там, пока не станет лучше, неважно, насколько серьезно ты болен. В случаях, когда ему нужна была операция, например, оба раза, когда его, блядь, _подстрелили_ – он договаривался, чтобы врач пришел к нему, часто не совсем легально, например, престарелый ебарь Йена оперировал его на кухонном столе Галлахеров. Но по-настоящему идти в госпиталь или на прием к врачу – никогда в жизни. Микки _не признает_ врачей.

Естественно, как только Мэлли начинает кашлять, он тут же нарушает правило.

Конечно, ей делали прививки, но это была медсестра из платной клиники, так что он по-прежнему не знает, что ожидать от настоящего _врача_. Как выясняется, его недоверие к врачам было правильным – придурок разговаривает с ним настолько снисходительным тоном, что Микки немедленно клянется придерживаться правила «Нет докторам», как только выберется из этого ада. Но Мэлли кашляет и плачет, Микки ничем не может помочь ей, и это важнее, так что он решает смириться. 

Доктор говорит Микки, что у Мэлли обычная простуда, шутит о том, что всегда с первого взгляда узнает молодых родителей, у которых впервые заболел ребенок. Микки пару раз сжимает кулаки – и чувак больше не шутит; Микки произносит несколько тщательно подобранных слов – и получает рецепт на лекарство получше, чем детский аспирин, от которого Мэлли станет легче, даже если оно и не вылечит простуду.

Он звонит Джули и сообщает, что ему _нужна_ пара выходных, не спрашивая разрешения, и благодарит чертовы звезды, что она считает его родительские чувства трогательными, а не выговаривает ему, как Линда, попроси он у нее выходной неожиданно. Затем он превращает их квартиру в нереально уютное гнездышко. Он сооружает охрененно удобную конструкцию в гостиной из всех имеющихся в доме одеял и подушек, устраивает в ней Мэлли так, что она сидит достаточно прямо, чтобы не слишком кашлять, но все же имеет достаточно места, чтобы прилечь, если она захочет спать. Он снабжает ее бумажными салфетками, ее любимыми игрушками, мягкой пищей, которая не царапает горлышко, находит чертову _классическую музыку_ по радио, потому что это всегда успокаивает ее, садится рядом и разговаривает с ней своим самым тихим голосом, потому что она любит это.

Каждый час он меряет ей температуру электронным термометром, который купил в аптеке, каждые три часа дает ей сироп от кашля. Она бы не выпила и ложки, слишком уж он мерзко выглядит, но он достаточно густой и тягучий, так что Микки обмакивает в сироп ее соску, и она радостно сосет ее, не замечая, что лечится. Она выглядит печальной и тихонько плачет, и это разбивает его сердце, потому что он не может ничего сделать, чтобы помочь ей. Она беспокойно ерзает, но не пытается по-настоящему ползать или ходить, что необычно для нее, очевидно, потому, что от резких движений ей больно в груди.

Тем не менее они умудряются пережить этот день. Доктор сказал, простуда продлится не дольше недели, возможно меньше, и что самое худшее вскоре будет позади. Однако когда Микки просыпается после нескольких часов беспокойного сна, которые он смог урвать, то по-прежнему слышит, как она кашляет и плачет.

Микки не привык к такому – быть злым на что-то, что он не может избить. Он чертовски хочет быть способным победить простуду, хочет, чтобы был какой-то способ, чтобы он мог найти и прикончить каждый микроб за то, что его ребенок страдает, но такого способа нет.

Второй день проходит практически так же, как первый, не считая того, что Микки пытается вычислить, кто виноват в том, что Мэлли заболела, чтобы придушить гадину. Он готов биться об заклад, ее заразила та сучка на детской площадке, куда они ходили на прошлой неделе. К сожалению, сучке только два года, поэтому пристукнуть ее так же нереально, как поколотить микроба.

Если не считать его возрастающей ярости, второй день проходит нормально. Мэлли несчастна, это и _его_ делает несчастным, но он справляется с этим: он разговаривает с ней, включает ей музыку, укутывает ее потеплее и мерит ей температуру, как одержимый, прижимает ее к своей груди и ходит по квартире часами, поглаживая ей спинку, пока она пускает сопли ему на рубашку. Все идет как надо.

До тех пор, пока не случается ужасная катастрофа.

У них заканчивается сироп от кашля.

Первое, что приходит ему в голову – пойти и купить еще. Но ближайшая аптека в шести кварталах, и он не хочет таскаться с Мэлли под дождем, это охуенно плохая идея. Тогда он звонит Мэнди, благодаря чертового господа за сумасшедшее совпадение, что он в конечном итоге оказался в одном городе с ней.

Но когда Мэнди отвечает, он едва может разобрать, что она говорит из-за громкой музыки и шума голосов у нее в трубке, но этого достаточно, чтобы понять, что она не трезва.

\- Прости, я не могу вести машину! – умудряется он расслышать ее вопль. – Я под клеевой хренью!

\- Сейчас, блядь, три часа дня! – говорит Микки, сам не понимая, почему он шокирован, это же _Мэнди_.

\- В этом весь прикол! – кричит она в ответ и вешает трубку еще до того, как он пытается продолжить ее отчитывать. Со вздохом он трет рукой лицо, потом нежно гладит Мэлли спинку, потому что она кашляет и плачет одновременно. Просматривает контакты в телефоне.

На самом деле их немного. Джули, но она и так прикрывает его в магазине, к тому же Микки не думает, что это хорошая идея, просить своего босса о каких-либо одолжениях, неизвестно к чему приведет такая его просьба. 

Кроме нее, есть только еще один…

Микки не хочет, ненавидит саму идею просить _его_ о помощи, когда между ними все так нереально странно с некоторых пор, но Мэлли страдает, а в эти дни Микки даже не пытается отрицать, что она значит для него _все_.  
Так что он засовывает свои чувства в жопу и звонит Йену.

Посланник Божий, не кто иной, Йен приходит через десять минут. Он приносит сироп от кашля, как просил Микки, а еще связку бананов, коробку с пончиками и два стакана кофе. Когда Микки открывает дверь с плачущей Мэлли в одной руке и потрепанным мишкой Тэдди в другой, он сам чуть не плачет от облегчения.

\- Я подумал, что у тебя не было возможности позаботиться о себе в последние пару дней, – говорит Йен несколько минут спустя, когда Мэлли в ее подушечной берлоге сосет свою соску с сиропом, а Йен и Микки сидят за кухонным столом. Микки доедает второй пончик, одновременно глотая кофе. Большинство людей были бы в шоке от такого зрелища, но Йен считает это забавным, попивая свой кофе и ласково поглядывая на Микки.

\- Да, это был дурдом, – признается Микки. – Я просто сосредоточился на том, чтобы ей стало лучше, а со своим дерьмом можно разобраться и потом. Кстати, есть идеи, как лечить простуду, а?

Так Микки и Йен оказываются стоящими рядом в наполненной паром ванне, покачивая Мэлли над их головами.

\- Ты уверен, что это поможет? – спрашивает Микки, все еще сомневаясь, и Йен фыркает.

\- Мы всегда делали так с Карлом, когда у него был насморк, – говорит он. – Пар прочищает воздушные пути. Это должно помочь ее насморку и кашлю.

\- А все-таки, почему мы держим ее так высоко?

\- Потому что там пар гуще, – отвечает Йен, пожимая плечами.

Это знак, насколько Микки вымотан и растерян, потому что он просто соглашается со всей этой херней.

\- Смотри, ей уже лучше, – замечает Йен несколько минут спустя, когда его очередь держать Мэлли над головой. До этого Микки был слишком занят, чтобы заметить, что от пара рубашка Йена намокла и прилипла к телу, потом он смотрит вверх, и, блядь, Мэлли не плачет больше, у нее влажное лицо, и из носа текут сопли, но она кажется счастливее и меньше страдает. Йен блядский чудотворец. Кто бы сомневался, на самом деле.

\- Это чертовски удивительно, – говорит он, не зная, на кого смотреть: на Мэлли или Йена, но в любом случае счастливый. – Давай ее мне.

Ему не по себе, когда он не ощущает ее тяжести в своих руках, понимает он, забирая Мэлли у Йена. Он держит ее на уровне своего лица, минуту наблюдает, как ее маленькие ножки пинают воздух, потом наклоняется и чмокает ее в животик. Она смеется, и Микки тоже, потому что он соскучился по этому звуку за последние несколько дней, когда она только плакала. Потом он поднимает ее высоко над головой.

Только когда она вне поля его зрения, он замечает, что Йен странно смотрит на него.

\- Что? – фыркает он, внезапно почувствовав смущение, что всегда идет у него рука об руку с враждебностью.

\- Ничего, – говорит Йен быстро. – Нуу, на самом деле, я просто думаю, что это чудесно. То, как ты с ней обращаешься.

\- А, – отвечает Микки, неловко переступая на месте, не зная, что сказать.

\- Это очевидно, как много она значит для тебя, и это действительно мило, – продолжает Йен. – Я и вообразить себе не мог, что ты можешь быть таким. Я имею в виду, раньше, до того, когда я по-настоящему узнал тебя, когда я судил о тебе по твоей репутации. Я мог представить себе, что ты обрюхатишь какую-нибудь девчонку и будешь вынужден воспитывать ребенка. Но не так, то есть – не станешь таким чертовски хорошим отцом, это удивительно, особенно учитывая, что она даже не твоя.

Микки долго молчит.

\- Она моя, – говорит он, понимая, как глупо это звучит, но в то же время чувствуя, что он _должен_ это сказать. 

– Черт меня побери, если я знаю, как это случилось, понимаешь, что для меня настали такие времена. Я не знаю, что буду делать, если Тони захочет забрать ее обратно или случится еще какое дерьмо. Она моя, чел.

\- Я не это имел в виду, – легко говорит Йен, но выражение его лица не соответствует словам, он смотрит на Микки слишком напряженно, слишком внимательно, и Микки теряется.

\- Эээ, лучше покормить ее, пока она не плачет, – говорит он, отчаянно желая сменить тему. – Все равно большая часть пара уже ушла.

Это даже близко не похоже на правду, но Йен соглашается с ним, выходит вслед за Микки из ванной на кухню, смотрит, как Микки разминает один из бананов, которые принес Йен, не спуская Мэлли с рук ни на минуту, и кормит ее с ложечки. Когда она съедает все, он дает ей немного сока и сажает назад, в кучу подушек и игрушек.

\- Папа, – лепечет она, слегка покашливая.

Брови Йена ползут вверх.

\- Она говорит со своим медведем, – быстро поясняет Микки. – Ей просто нравится этот звук, она не имеет ни малейшего чертового понятия, что это значит.

Йен смотрит на Мэлли, она сидит нос к носу с мишкой Тэдди, и, кажется, у них очень оживленный разговор.

\- А тебя она называет Микки, так, что ли? – спрашивает он.

Микки молчит, размышляя об этом.

\- Она никак меня не зовет, если честно, – признается он. – В том смысле, что я всегда рядом, так что ей не нужно меня звать.

\- Но ты думаешь, что она будет звать тебя Микки? – настаивает Йен. – Или отец, или как?

\- Эээ, – говорит Микки. Ему нечего сказать. Он не знает что сказать. После небольшого молчания, Йен смеется и встает со стула, на котором он сидел.

\- Я понял, она будет звать тебя «эээ», хорошо, что ты предупредил, – говорит он, закатывая глаза и влезая в куртку. – Мне надо идти. Позвони мне, если вам еще что-нибудь понадобится, договорились?

Йен хлопает Микки по плечу – такое впечатление, что это его любимый жест в последнее время. Микки ненавидит его, потому что этот жест ничего не значит, но все равно нравится ему, потому что Йен хоть как-то к нему прикасается, и этот маленький жест порождает большую путаницу.

Микки пытается сообразить, как попросить Йена забежать как-нибудь, но не может придумать ни одной чертовой причины, так что просто позволяет ему уйти.

Он сидит еще какое-то время, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, пытаясь игнорировать внезапные сумасшедшие фантазии о том, как они вместе с Йеном растят Мэлли, как будто они какая-то чертова семья. Заботятся о ней вдвоем. Это чертовски тупо и это ранит его сердце.

Он вздыхает, смотрит, как Мэлли играет в своем маленьком гнездышке из подушек, и идет мерить ей температуру.


	16. Глава 16

Работа в «Grab and Save» не слишком напряженная. Большую часть времени Микки сидит на стуле за прилавком, играет с Мэлли и продает сигареты пацанам, у которых стоило бы для начала проверить удостоверение. Когда Мэлли спит в задней комнате, Микки пополняет запасы на полках или пересчитывает товар. Он знает, что большинство людей сочтут такую работу скучной, и, наверное, это так и есть, но с другой стороны, ему нравится предсказуемость этой работы. Стабильность. Ему нравится просыпаться утром и знать, что его ждет – в его прежней жизни все вокруг было абсолютно сумасшедшим от рассвета до заката, и он заслужил небольшую передышку.

Для него эта дерьмовая работа является своеобразным шагом вперед. Он, блядь, практически гордится собой.  
Единственное, что изменилось в последнее время у него на работе – это Джули.

Сначала он редко видел ее. Конечно, она присутствовала в его первый рабочий день, но поскольку Микки довольно быстро во всем разобрался, Джули оставила его одного, как только убедилась, что он умеет работать за кассой, пользоваться этикет-пистолетом и красиво расставлять банки на полках.

Магазинчик не настолько велик, чтобы там нашлась работа больше чем для одного продавца, и они с Джулией работают посменно. Микки открывает магазин по утрам, проводит там большую часть дня и встречается с Джулией только когда она приходит, чтобы сменить его вечером.

По выходным в магазине работает девочка-подросток, которая постоянно выдувает пузыри из жвачки и косячит при подсчете товара, но Микки видит ее редко, у них нет общих смен.

И это, блядь, было их привычным укладом, и какое-то время все было отлично. Микки любит работать один – только он, Мэлли и изредка забегающие в магазин покупатели. Он отлично справляется.  
И вот, все чаще и чаще, так что Микки даже не сразу это замечает, – Джули начинает приходить в магазин в его смены.

Сейчас это чертовски очевидно. Она _обожает_ Мэлли. Все, что она делает, когда приходит, это сидит на полу за прилавком и играет с Мэлли в куклы и мишки, помогает кормить ее, разговаривает с ней глупым детским голоском. Микки не может винить ее за это – Мэлли чудеснейшее существо на планете – но, тем не менее это странно. Не то чтобы ему не нравится Джули, но она слишком уж, блядь, _приветлива_. Он не привык к такому. Особенно с тех пор, как ему кажется, что присутствие Мэлли усиливает ее приветливость до немыслимого уровня, что ведет к перебору в хохотушках и повизгиваниях.

Он как-то спрашивает Джули, есть ли у нее дети. Из разговоров с ней он сделал заключение, что Джули просто боготворит Линду, и поскольку у той трое мальчишек, то и у Джули тоже должны быть ребятишки. Но она отрицательно качает головой, улыбаясь.

\- Я работаю над этим, – говорит она, ероша Мэлли волосы. – Думаю, что для начала мне нужен парень!  
Микки считает, что это спорный вопрос, но оставляет свои мысли при себе.

***

Вопрос о _необходимости парня_ снова поднимается как-то вечером. Они с Мэнди тусуются у нее в квартире, едят ужин, сидя в гостиной на полу, и Мэнди то и дело поглядывает на него. Это бесит. Каждый раз, когда он переводит взгляд с Мэлли на Мэнди, та быстро отводит глаза, пытаясь сделать вид, что ничего не происходит, как будто она не пялится на него большую часть тех двух часов, что они у нее, с таким видом, словно у нее болит живот.

Наконец, когда они закончили ужинать и смотрят, как Мэлли жует ухо своего мишки Тэдди, она не выдерживает.

\- Слушай, у нас на работе новый парень, – говорит она своим _я-слишком-сильно-стараюсь-звучать-как-обычно_ голосом, что только усиливает подозрения Микки.

\- Правда? – спрашивает он осторожно.

\- Да, – продолжает она, перебирая игрушки Мэлли и не глядя ему в глаза. – Кори. Он симпатичный. Блондин. Такой, слегка резковатый. У него на плече здоровенное тату в виде ружья. Я попробовала подкатить к нему, но он не отреагировал.

\- Ок, – говорит Микки, окончательно сбитый с толку.

\- Ок, – передразнивает она, закатывая глаза. – Короче, я подумала, может, вас познакомить?  
У Микки глаза лезут на лоб, а челюсть отпадает так, что он думает, что на ней будет синяк от удара о землю. Так вот она о чем?

\- Пошла ты на хуй! – реагирует он немедленно. Ебаный пиздец, Микки теряется в догадках, что такого он сделал в прошлой жизни, что ему послали такую мерзкую сестру, по-видимому, это нечто _отвратительное и ужасное_.

\- Да ладно тебе, Микки, – говорит она, придвигаясь, чтобы положить руки ему на колени, как будто, она, блядь, умоляет его, и наконец-то встретившись с ним глазами. – Это чертовски скучно, наблюдать, как ты зря растрачиваешь свою жизнь. Все, что ты делаешь – это присматриваешь за Мэлли и неуклюже страдаешь по Йену. Тебе _нужен_ новый парень. Кори симпатичный, он может стать хорошим бойфрендом, но он не _настолько_ милый, чтобы тебе было с ним скучно, и я думаю, вы подойдете друг другу.

\- Мэнди, – произносит он, не зная, как объяснить, чтобы она поняла. – Я не нуждаюсь в том, чтобы моя чертова _сестра_ искала мне бойфренда. Если бы я захотел, я бы, блядь, сам его нашел, ясно?

Она молчит какое-то время, просто смотрит на него, на его упрямо выдвинутую челюсть.

\- Ладно, – говорит она наконец, убирает руки с колен и садится рядом с ним. – По крайней, мере, найди кого-нибудь для траха. Воздержание – это, блядь, жалкое зрелище. Могу я сводить тебя в гей бар? Йену нравится один на Северной улице, он говорит, там полно доступных парней.

Микки _не нужно_ было это знать.

К этому моменту ему хочется стукнуть Мэнди. Он просто не знает, что еще сделать, что сказать. Потому что, если честно, в последнее время его не сильно волнует секс. Все, чего он хочет – это заботиться о Мэлли и обеспечить ей менее дерьмовую жизнь, чем была у него, и он готов пожертвовать ради этого многими вещами. У него нет времени на свидания, на трах и гей бары.

У него нет времени, и ему по фигу.

И еще. Он никогда не скажет этого Мэнди, возможно, вообще никогда не произнесет это вслух. Разве что при Мэлли, когда будет рассказывать ей истории перед сном, наблюдая, как у нее слипаются глазки, пока она лежит, свернувшись у него на груди, потому что это единственное время, когда он чувствует, что вроде как готов к признаниям подобного рода.

Йен что-то сломал, разрушил в нем. После него Микки ложился под двух парней и еще одному позволил себе отсосать, и ничто из этого ему не понравилось. Когда все закончилось, ему хотелось оказаться дома, свернуться на кровати и уснуть, потому что он чувствовал себя так чертовски пусто.

Йен был его второй половинкой, так что все в порядке, он просто сосредоточится на Мэлли, может, заведет кота, когда она повзрослеет, и оставит его, это не проблема. Йен может быть счастлив с другими людьми, и Микки тоже будет счастлив, по-своему. Но не с другими парнями. Он знает это, блядь, наверняка.

\- Никаких гей баров, – все, что он отвечает Мэнди. – Отъебись от меня.

Он сильно сомневается, что она отстанет от него – про Мэнди никак не скажешь, что она прислушивается к чужим словам – но, по крайней мере, она оставит эту тему хотя бы на время.

Микки не знает, что это – счастливый случай или наоборот, когда Йен входит буквально через пару секунд. Однозначно большая удача, что Йен пропустил разговор, который затеяла Мэнди, жаль только, что он не задержался еще на десять минут, чтобы Микки успел уйти, и они не встретились бы вовсе.

Микки понятия, блядь, не имеет, что происходит между ним и Йеном, но когда они в одной комнате, ощущается такое чертово напряжение, что он не представляет, как с ним справляться. Как только Йен входит в квартиру, встряхивая свои намокшие от дождя волосы и наступая на задники ботинок, чтобы снять их, Микки замирает. Йену нужно лишь мгновение, чтобы заметить, что в квартире есть кто-то еще; возможно, это заняло бы у него больше времени, если бы не Мэлли, которая решает продемонстрировать свое присутствие громким криком, как только Йен скидывает свою куртку на кухне. Еще бы, она ведь заметила, что на нее не обращают внимания дольше, чем две секунды.

Как только Йен слышит ее, он резко поворачивает голову и видит Мэнди и Микки, сидящих рядом на полу около дивана. Он скользит глазами мимо Мэнди, несмотря на то, что она радостно машет ему, и останавливает взгляд на Микки.

Микки чувствует, что не может дышать. Квартира Йена и Мэнди офигительно большая, так что он, сидящий на полу, и Йен, стоящий на кухне, не так уж близко друг к другу. Но даже с учетом расстояния между ними, Йен как-то умудряется заставить Микки чувствовать себя абсолютно потерянным, как будто он в каком-то безвоздушном пространстве, где ничто не имеет значения. С Йеном он всегда словно выпадает из реальности.

Йен сейчас – так же как и всегда, впрочем, – чертовски красив, со своими мокрыми волосами, падающими на глаза, и порозовевшим от мороза носом, мятой рубашкой и босыми ногами, с поджатыми пальцами и взглядом, устремленным на Микки. Микки смотрит на него, не дышит и теряет счет времени.

Потом Йен говорит: «Привет, ребята» – и подходит к ним. Должно быть, они с Йеном совсем недолго смотрели друг на друга, потому что Мэнди ничего не заметила и не поехидничала на эту тему. Йен садится на пол рядом с Мэнди, заплетает свои ноги в какой-то невероятно неудобный узел и показывает язык Мэлли, чтобы рассмешить ее. Она тут же отвечает счастливым хохотом, потом подползает и забирается к Йену на колени, смотрит через его плечо на Микки, как бы говоря _«ты понимаешь, насколько этот парень хорош?»_

Микки просто вздыхает в ответ и чешет нос. Да. Да, блядь, он понимает.


	17. Глава 17

Наверное, потому, что жизнь Микки это одно сплошное недоразумение, все начинается с выбора пиццы.

Микки зависает у Йена и Мэнди. Последнее время это случается довольно часто, и на него никто уже не обращает внимания: соседи занимаются своими делами, Йен изучает что-то, сидя со своим ноутом в углу. Микки и Мэнди, воспользовавшись тем, что Мэлли спит в комнате Мэнди, играют в видеоигру. Время ужинать, но никто не вспоминает об этом, пока живот Эммы, которая читает у окна, не возвещает об этом громким урчанием.

\- Никто не хочет поднять свой зад и что-нибудь приготовить? – вопрос Мэнди остается без ответа. – Похоже, что нет. Эмма, поищи номер какой-нибудь хорошей доставки пиццы.

Так и получается, что все собираются вокруг барной стойки, обсуждая, какую пиццу заказать. Довольно быстро они останавливаются на трех пиццах с пеперони. «Международная любимица», как выражается Дэвид, над его словами смеются все, кроме Микки, который терпеть не может пеперони.

Но все остальные счастливы, и он решает не поднимать шумиху – он просто отковыряет пеперони со своих кусков. Не такая уж сложная задача, не нужно быть шибко образованным, чтобы догадаться выкинуть ту часть начинки, которая тебе не нравится. Так что он ничего и не говорит по этому поводу. Зато кое-кто другой говорит.

В тот момент, когда Эмма берет телефон, чтобы позвонить и сделать заказ, Йен фыркает, выхватывает у нее телефон из рук и машет Микки так, как будто, это, блядь, _значит_ что-то. До этого он молчал, как-то странно поглядывая на Микки, и теперь появился шанс выяснить, что за херня происходит.

\- Ты _действительно_ не собираешься что-нибудь сказать? – спрашивает он, и Микки хмурится.

\- О чем ты, блядь? – отвечает он, не вполне понимая, что на уме у Йена.

\- Ты ненавидишь пеперони, Мик.

Черт, на какой-то момент Микки временно забыл, что Йен Галлагер знает про него каждый чертов пустяк, и это постоянно разрушает Микки жизнь.

\- О чем, блядь, ты говоришь? – повторяет он, потому что не знает, что еще сказать.

\- Не делай вид, что ты не понимаешь, о чем я говорю, как-то раз, когда я пытался накормить тебя пеперони, ты чуть не надрал мне задницу и сказал, что у этой дряни вкус лошадиного навоза.

\- Ну и что, я просто выкину эту херню, делов-то.

Йен снова фыркает и усмехается.

\- Забавно, оказывается, для тебя не проблема пойти на компромисс, когда ты этого хочешь.

Так вот к чему все это. Микки чувствует, что все смотрят на него, но ему по фигу, он чувствует, как у него начинает закипать кровь от злости – той, что сидела глубоко внутри эти два года и не находила выхода. Он встает со своего стула и идет к Йену.

\- Может быть, тебе тоже стоит _научиться_ идти на компромисс, вместо того, чтобы поднимать бучу каждый раз, когда что-то идет не по-твоему?

\- В какой ебаной вселенной я не способен пойти на компромисс? Все, что я делаю – это иду на компромисс, я три блядских года делал это, и ты не можешь обвинять меня за то, что мне стало тошно от всего этого!..

Йен тоже встает, и он выше Микки, но Микки по барабану, от злости он чувствует себя ростом с дом.

\- С каких пор сбегать от того, кто хочет спасти твою жизнь, потому что тебе не нравится, как все повернулось, считается компромиссом?

Йен протягивает руку и толкает Микки в грудь; Микки не готов к этому и отступает на несколько шагов, пока не упирается спиной в барную стойку.

\- Ты никогда не пытался спасти _мою_ чертову жизнь, Мик, ты пытался спасти _свою_ жизнь, потому что боишься своего отца и самого себя.

Весь мир в глазах Микки окрашивается красным, в голове шумит, он так чертовски зол, что просто не может в это поверить. Он не понимает, как это возможно: только что, минуту назад, все было в порядке, а сейчас он готов взорваться от бешенства. Он даже не подозревал, что все еще _насколько_ зол из-за того, что тогда произошло.

Так что он просто затыкает Йена, ударив его кулаком в лицо. Он может чувствовать мягкую кожу щек Йена, когда его грубый кулак врезается в нее. Слышит «аааах» от соседей Йена позади него, но не обращает на это внимания, только чертов Йен, только его чертова реакция на удар.

Йен приходит в себя меньше чем за секунду: хватает Микки за плечи и бьет его головой в голову так сильно, что перед глазами вспыхивают звезды.

И все, понеслось. Йен отшатывается назад, и Микки бросается прямо на него, бьет его в живот, получает в ответ удар по носу, сильно пинает Йена в голень, впивается ногтями Йену в плечи, в то время как Йен пытается отшвырнуть его. Они дерутся жестко и грязно, как раньше; это напоминает Микки об их первом разе, и о времени, когда они вместе торчали, дрались и трахались.

Микки в ярости – не только из-за их последней стычки, он зол, потому что именно он виноват в том, что они с Йеном больше _не делают_ все это. Он зол, потому что он не видел Йена два года и их отношения никогда не станут прежними, и именно он должен был сделать что-нибудь, чтобы исправить это. Он зол и на Йена тоже, потому что, черт, это и его вина, это вина их обоих и ничья в то же самое время. Так что он просто чертовски зол на все подряд, но раньше у него не было возможности направить свою злость, а сейчас он может ее выразить, колотя кулаками в грудь Йена. 

Он. Так. Чертовски. Зол.

Он бьет кулаком Йену в челюсть, потом чувствует жесткий удар под дых, переводит дух пару секунд, толкает Йена в грудь и бьет его по руке, плечу, животу. В глазах Йена злость, которую Микки раньше видел очень редко, и должно быть, это придает ему какую-то сверхчеловеческую силу, потому что Йен хватает Микки за плечи и отшвыривает назад. Микки врезается в стену, позволяя выйти наружу «ооомпф» от боли, которая выбивает из него дух. Йен припирает Микки к стене, награждая его серией ударов. Микки в ответ бьет Йена своей головой в голову, со всей силой, на какую он способен. Затем наступает момент тишины. Йен по-прежнему прижимает Микки к стене, грудь у обоих тяжело вздымается, они оба в крови, чертовски злы и смотрят друг на друга, так близко, что Микки приходится скосить глаза. Он даже не понимает, что происходит, когда вместо драки они начинают целоваться, целоваться с языками и зубами, со злостью кусая друг другу губы, так жадно и грубо, что назавтра они наверняка распухнут и потрескаются.

Йен прижимает его к стене, и Микки сопротивляется, все еще продолжая драться, пока они целуются. У него получается оттолкнуться от стены достаточно, чтобы отпихнуть Йена, и они продолжают продвигаться вперед вместе, все еще яростно присосавшись друг к другу, пока Йен не падает спиной на диван.

Только когда они расцепляются, Микки открывает глаза и понимает, что остальные все еще здесь. Мэнди выглядит шокированной, но довольной, у скучных соседей Йена от изумления рты раскрыты так широко – того и гляди муха влетит.

Он быстро отталкивает Йена – тот снова падает на диван, у него на лице отсутствующее выражение, его губы и щеки ярко-красные от злости, волосы растрепаны. Микки знает, что выглядит не лучше, но все что он может – это смотреть на Йена, чувствуя на себе взгляды всех остальных и гадая, как, блядь, повернется вся его дальнейшая жизнь после этого момента, потому что он _чертовски уверен_ – как раньше уже не будет.

\- Какого хуя! – кричит Эмма мгновение спустя.

Она первая, к кому вернулся дар речи, пусть даже в виде тонкого и писклявого голоса. Микки думает, что Эмми чертова ханжа, учитывая, как она каждый раз возмущается, когда матерится _он_.

\- Я иду домой, – говорит Микки, его грубый и низкий голос срывается, но к нему хотя бы возвращается способность выражать свои мысли. Он выхватывает Мэлли из рук Мэнди, позабыв про ее шмотки и оставляя игрушки рассыпанными по полу, и на автопилоте выходит в дверь, едва сообразив по пути сдернуть с вешалки куртку.

Выйдя на улицу, он сбрасывает куртку с плеч и заворачивает в нее Мэлли, чтобы она не замерзла по пути домой. Холодный воздух щиплет ссадины на лице и теле, куда пришлись удары Йена. Микки почти забыл, как хорошо Йен дерется, и как адски они всегда друг другу подходили.

Они приходят домой, Микки находит остатки вчерашнего ужина в холодильнике, для себя и для Мэлли. Хотя ей еще рановато спать, он укладывает Мэлли в кроватку и садится на диван.

Его голова кружится, в ней стоит шум, словно от тысячи голосов одновременно, при этом ни один не может сказать ничего путного. Он снова и снова прикасается пальцами к губам, словно напоминая себе, что это правда, он _действительно_ целовал Йена сегодня вечером, и это словно бы оставило след на его коже. Ничего из этого не кажется правдой, и все это _слишком_ правда, и у Микки ни одной чертовой идеи, что с этим делать. 

Он теряет счет времени, и, когда он понимает, что уже поздно, раздается стук в дверь. Он тихо стонет, когда слышит его, и остается сидеть на диване, какой бы черт это ни был, пусть лучше проваливает и побыстрее, он не способен прямо сейчас ни с кем иметь дело. Несколько мгновений стоит тишина, и он начинает было надеяться, что пронесло.

Затем он снова слышит тот же звук, на этот раз более громкий и настойчивый. Микки колеблется еще секунду, мысленно прося того, кто за дверью, оставить его в покое, но стук не прекращается, вызывая раздражение и головную боль.

Он проводит руками по лицу, ждет еще одну отчаянную секунду, но это не помогает. Наконец Микки теряет терпение. Одним резким движением он встает с дивана, идет к двери и быстро снимает цепочку, готовый дать отпор кому угодно.

Кто бы ни был этот настойчивый дятел: сосед-ебанат, считающий Мэлли шумным ребенком – кажется, скоро он начнет жаловаться, что девочка слишком громко дышит, – или пришедший за арендной платой хозяин – Микки настучит по башке кому угодно. После того, что случилось сегодня, он с удовольствием выпустит пар.

Когда Микки резко открывает дверь, с заранее открытым ртом, чтобы послать незваного гостя куда подальше, там не его козел-арендодатель или говнистый сосед снизу.

За дверью стоит Йен. Его кулак все еще поднят, чтобы продолжить тарабанить в дверь Микки, у него сдвинуты брови и упрямо выдвинута челюсть, его пальто не застегнуто и натянуто кое-как, словно он одевался в большой спешке. Его грудь быстро поднимается и опадает, дыхание сбито. Через секунду, просто от того, что Микки смотрит на Йена, у него тоже сбивается дыхание.

\- Какого хуя ты тут делаешь? – спрашивает Микки, но в горле у него пересохло, и стук сердца не согласуется со словами.

Йен смотрит на него, у него глубокий и обжигающий взгляд, и Микки не может не смотреть на него, не может даже дышать.

И тогда Йен говорит:

\- Я собираюсь закончить то, что мы начали.


	18. Глава 18

\- Я собираюсь закончить, то, что мы начали.

Голос Йена, низкий и глубокий, заставляет член Микки вздрогнуть и напрячься. Микки пытается придумать, что сказать в ответ, что-нибудь ехидное или злое, или даже откровенно враждебное, но все его тело оцепенело, и все, о чем он может думать, все, что он может видеть – это темный взгляд Йена, направленный прямо на него.

Йен медленно делает шаг вперед, еще один, вталкивая Микки назад в квартиру. Микки слегка запинается, двигаясь спиной, не в силах оторвать взгляд от Йена, но и не желая подпустить того слишком близко.

Микки не вполне уверен в том, что именно будет делать, окажись они на расстоянии прикосновения, но не сомневается, что это тут же сведет его с ума, возможно, на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Однако Йен не собирается позволить ему выбирать, как близко им быть. Он пинает дверь позади себя, чтобы закрыть ее, когда попадает внутрь квартиры, и направляется прямо к Микки, прижимая его к стене. Микки с трудом сглатывает, когда спину обжигает холод стены, а Йен продолжает двигаться. Продолжает до тех пор, пока их тела не отделяет от прикосновения один атом. Микки достаточно шевельнуться, и они будут прижаты друг к другу от головы до пальцев ног. Микки чувствует, что ему, блядь, вот-вот окончательно снесет крышу. Малейшее движение – и его член может быть прижат к члену Йена, а губы – к губам Йена.

Тем не менее он не двигается. Сейчас очередь Йена делать следующий ход.

И Йен делает. Он поднимает руки и упирает их в стену по обе стороны от головы Микки. Сердце Микки пускается в бешеную скачку, кровь бежит по телу в два раза быстрее, каждый дюйм его тела зудит и пульсирует, член с каждой секундой все тверже – просто от того, что он смотрит на Йена.

Йен склоняется еще совсем чуть-чуть, его дыхание щекочет лицо Микки. Микки видит каждую точку в радужке его глаз, малейшие вкрапления голубого на зеленом, как сильно расширены его зрачки, как влага собирается по краям, потому что он смотрит не моргая. Микки никогда не видел глаза Йена так близко до этого, и никогда так долго.  
В тот момент, когда он думает, что не вынесет напряжения дольше, именно в тот момент Йен целует его.

Боже. Господи Боже и все его злоебучие ангелы, это лучше, чем было сегодня вечером, когда они были полны ярости и окружены другими людьми, не уверенные, что они вообще делают. Это и лучше – и одновременно хуже, потому что сейчас Микки понятия не имеет, что делать. Он делает глубокий вдох и поднимает руку к лицу Йена, а другой хватает его за шею, прижимая его так близко, как может. 

Поцелуй Йена нежный, медленный, но достаточно страстный, чтобы Микки чувствовал чертову слабость в коленях. Йен сосет верхнюю губу Микки, и Микки позволяет вырваться наружу чертовому стону, не может даже заставить себя смутиться этого стона, потому что это все, что ему было нужно, все, чего он хотел с тех пор как увидел Йена в чертовой забегаловке в тот день. Может быть, даже дольше – может быть, два чертовых года. Может, даже еще дольше, потому что это что-то новое, то, чего между ними не было раньше, то, чего Микки жаждал всю свою жизнь.

Микки придвигается еще чуть ближе к Йену, и их члены прижимаются друг к другу через джинсы. Микки словно простреливает навылет горячей волной возбуждения, у него охренительный стояк, и он чувствует, что у Йена тоже. Он убирает одну руку от лица Йена, чтобы сжать его задницу, сдвигая их бедра еще ближе и застонав, когда Йен прижимается к нему. Внезапно поцелуй меняется, он горячее и откровеннее, полон зубов и настойчивых языков. Микки сильнее сжимает задницу Йена, думая, что он в двух секундах от того, чтобы кончить просто от этого.

Очевидно у Йена другие планы, потому что когда Микки уже готов спустить в штаны, как подросток, Йен хватает его за бедра и, оторвав от стены, вталкивает внутрь квартиры. Микки пользуется этим, чтобы стащить с его плеч куртку, ухитрившись отодвинуть Йена от себя, не отрываясь от его губ. Когда куртка снята, Микки задирает футболку Йена, вцепляясь пальцами в чертов идеальный пресс, прижимаясь к Йену еще сильнее, и тогда тот разрывает поцелуй на мгновение, так что Микки получает возможность окончательно стянуть футболку с Йена. Она застревает на одном плече и на половине головы, и Микки слегка посмеивается, пока Йен делает странные движения, пытаясь стряхнуть ее. Когда он свободен, Йен сдирает футболку с Микки одним быстрым движением, и тогда они целуются снова, продвигаясь задом вглубь квартиры, задыхаясь и смеясь друг другу в рот.

Они со стуком врезаются в стену около двери спальни Микки. Йен прерывается на секунду, чтобы засмеяться сильнее, но Микки затягивает его обратно в поцелуй, сминает его губы с такой силой, что назавтра они наверняка распухнут и будут кровоточить. Он впивается зубами в нижнюю губу Йена, напирая все сильнее, когда дотягивается до дверной ручки. Ему нужно уже быть в постели с Йеном, прижаться к нему так, чтобы почувствовать его каждой клеточкой своего тела, снаружи и внутри себя. Черт. Он давит сильнее, и дверь распахивается.

И буквально за две секунды до того, как они готовы ввалиться внутрь и Микки сможет наконец-то получить облегчение, которого так чертовски жаждет, он слышит плач из комнаты Мэлли.

Микки замирает, затем отрывает свои губы от губ Йена.

\- Дерьмо, гребаное чертово дерьмо, – выдыхает он, глаза все еще закрыты, лоб прижат ко лбу Йена. Он прислушивается еще мгновение, надеясь, что это ложная тревога – шум из кухни от какого-нибудь прибора, или может, мяв кота из квартиры напротив – но не с его дурацким везением. Следующий гораздо более громкий вопль определенно исходит из комнаты Мэлли, и Микки стонет. Он делает глубокий вдох, стараясь прекратить дрожь, которая идет по всему его телу, и хватает Йена за волосы, открывая, наконец, глаза.

\- Ты, – говорит он, не позволяя себе засматриваться на чертовски соблазнительного Йена, порозовевшего, свеже зацелованного и только наполовину одетого. – В мою постель, сейчас же. Я вернусь так быстро, как это, блядь, возможно.

Он находит в себе силы, чтобы выпутать свои пальцы из волос Йена, основательно оглаживает его член, потом заставляет себя отступить и не смотреть на Йена, потому что это, блядь, сведет его с ума.

Он вваливается в комнату Мэлли и включает ночник; она стоит в своей кроватке, личико сморщенное и влажное от слез, ручки вцепились в перекладину, словно она пытается вылезти. Микки зажмуривается и замирает на одну долгую секунду. Бывают ночи, когда она капризничает без видимой причины, сухая и сытая, и плачет, если только он не носит ее на руках и не ходит с ней по квартире всю ночь. Обычно он не сильно расстраивается по этому поводу: если это делает ее счастливой, он может не поспать несколько ночей, но блядь… Сегодня?! Если окажется, что сегодня одна их таких ночей, значит, он определенно проклят.

Его член уже упал, он уныло осознает это и подходит к Мэлли, чтобы вытащить ее из кроватки.

Может быть, таким образом Вселенная пытается сказать ему: не связывайся снова с Йеном.

Может это к лучшему. Сама идея, что это может быть к лучшему, способна заставить Микки плакать, но, тем не менее он способен с этим справиться. 

Может, просто время не пришло. Это определенно не практично, даже Микки способен понять это, потому что у него ребенок, а Йен наконец-то нашел приличное место в жизни, Йену нужна какая-то стабильность, а этого в их отношениях никогда не было.

Так что, может, все к лучшему, потому что если они сойдутся снова, Микки не уверен, что когда-нибудь будет способен прекратить это.

Естественно, все эти мысли немедленно вылетают из головы Микки, как только он наступает на мишку Тэдди. Блядь. Он вывалился из кроватки, поэтому она и плачет! Мэлли просто не может спать без этой блядской игрушки, значит, ему не придется нянчиться с ней всю ночь. Микки чуть не врезается в кровать головой, когда кидается поднимать чертова замусоленного медведя. Он быстро запихивает его к Мэлли в кроватку, без театрального представления, которое он обычно устраивает в таких случаях, чтобы развлечь ее, и задерживает дыхание в надежде, что этого для нее достаточно.

Ей достаточно. Как только медведь возвращается в кроватку, она перестает плакать.

Микки смотрит на нее еще секунду, проверяя, действительно ли она собирается спать дальше, потом рысью выбегает из комнаты, убедившись, что закрыл дверь, и влетает в свою.

Где он видит, возможно, самое охренительное зрелище, что когда-либо существовало на земле. Йен Галлагер, растянувшийся на его кровати, как ни в чем не бывало, абсолютно обнаженный, руки под головой вместо подушки, его член устремлен четко вверх, как чертов маяк, указывая Микки путь домой.

\- Что-то ты долго, – говорит Йен, пока Микки заставляет себя вспомнить, как дышать.

\- Пошел на хуй, – отвечает он, и это так не оригинально, что с таким же успехом его можно поймать на слове, но его мозг слишком разгорячен, чтобы придумать что-нибудь умнее и в любом случае это заставляет Йена рассмеяться.

\- Ты собираешься присоединиться или мне начинать без тебя? – спрашивает Йен после еще одной долгой паузы, и это было то, что нужно, чтобы у Микки наконец-то заработали мозги. В секунду он достигает кровати, по пути сдирая с себя джинсы, запутывается в штанинах и падает на край матраса. Он не обращает на это внимания и просто забирается на Йена, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Ощущать член Йена своим, даже через боксеры, достаточно, чтобы вырвать из него стон до того, как он успевает закрыть рот. Он справляется, наклонившись вперед и втягивая Йена в поцелуй, долгий, мокрый и глубокий, сосет его нижнюю губу и трется об его бедра, пробегая руками по каждому дюйму голой кожи Йена, до которого может дотянуться. Блядь. Блядь, Микки не хватало этого больше, чем он осознавал до этого момента.

\- Боксеры, – выдыхает Йен, когда умудряется разъединить их губы на секунду. Микки понимает, что он имеет в виду. Он больше чем когда-либо хочет быть обнаженным и уже с членом Йена в своей заднице, но он ждал этого так чертовски долго, что не может перестать прижиматься к нему ни на секунду. Кажется, Йен понимает, в чем проблема, потому что крепко сжимает руки и отрывает Микки от себя, прижимая его к кровати.

\- Бля, ну хорошо, сними их, – говорит Микки низким хриплым голосом. Йен сползает вниз по кровати, и Микки приподнимает бедра, чтобы Йен мог стащить с него боксеры. В момент, когда они сняты, он ожидает, что Йен снова прижмется к его члену, ему это необходимо, но вместо этого Йен садится между ног Микки, широко разводит их и глядит почти с любопытством, проводя кончиком пальца по его дырке.

Придушенный всхлип вырывается у Микки из горла. Йен слегка смеется, похоже, принимая это как намек, чтобы продолжить. Он достает смазку, хуй знает откуда – должно быть принес с собой, потому что Микки не хранит дома таких вещей, нет причины – и, выдавив приличную порцию себе на пальцы, бросает тюбик на кровать и немедленно возвращает свои пальцы к заднице Микки.

Микки стонет, когда Йен наконец-то просовывает палец внутрь. Немного жжет, но ему это нравится, так что это только добавляет жару в его член, делает его еще тверже. Йен не нежничает и не медлит, он практически сразу впихивает второй палец, и Микки выгибается от прикосновения; затем третий, и Микки чувствует себя настолько заполненным, что едва может вынести это, может думать только о том, как много времени прошло с тех пор, как он делал это с чем-то кроме своих собственных пальцев, как сильно он, блядь, нуждался в этом.

Когда Йен вытаскивает из него пальцы, Микки почти кричит на него – он чувствует пустоту, он на грани, все его тело дрожит и нуждается в прикосновениях Йена. Но тут Йен достает презерватив, предположительно из того же мистического места, откуда он достал смазку, и Микки чувствует, что он снова в порядке, потому что пальцы Йена это всегда круто, но член Йена это несравнимо, необъяснимо лучше. Йен целую вечность открывает презерватив, медленно раскатывает его по своему члену, пару раз проводит вверх-вниз, усиливая стояк, потом отодвигается назад, словно чтобы проверить, все ли он сделал правильно.

\- Ты собираешься сидеть и любоваться на дело своих рук весь чертов день? – задыхаясь, спрашивает Микки, удивляясь, что все еще способен выдать какое-то количество сарказма. Йен закатывает глаза.

\- Я знаю, что десять секунд в ожидании моего члена – это чертовски долго для тебя, но ты мог бы хотя бы изобразить хладнокровие.

Тем не менее он придвигается так, что его член оказывается прижат точно к заду Микки, словно он уже готов вставить. Микки хочет этого так чертовски сильно, что вполне может взорваться, но он способен подождать еще одно мгновение, потому что после подколки Йена у него появляется другая идея. 

Он хватает Йена и укладывает его на спину одним быстрым движением, нависает над ним и оседлывает его бедра. Он видит, как темнеют глаза Йена, и должен бы рассмеяться; Йен всегда так чертовки заводится, когда Микки проявляет активность. Микки берется за основание члена Йена одной рукой, пристраивается над ним и прижимает головку прямо к дырке. Но не двигается дальше ни на миллиметр. Он просто остается в этом положении на несколько долгих секунд, дольше, чем Йен потратил на возню с презервативом, и смеется, поскольку очевидно, что Йен сходит от этого с ума.

\- Достаточно хладнокровно для тебя? – спрашивает он, шало улыбаясь Йену. Йен, кажется, потерял способность говорить, но он поднимает руку и бьёт его по груди. Микки понимает намек и, блядь, наконец-то опускается на член Йена.

Когда его задница встречается с бедрами Йена, Микки приходится остановиться на мгновение, чтобы сделать глубокий прерывающийся вдох и привыкнуть к этому чувству. Однако он не медлит, потому что каждый дюйм его тела пронзает отчаянная потребность. Он хочет сберечь каждый момент этого, запомнить каждую секунду, но не настолько владеет собой, чтобы позволить этому произойти медленно. Это ощущается так охуительно хорошо, что он задает жесткую скорость, поднимаясь и опускаясь на член Йена так быстро, что внутри начинает жечь. Йен крепко сжимает его бедра и приподнимается от кровати, навстречу движениям Микки, посылая свой член так глубоко, как это возможно. Матрас скрипит под ними, но Микки едва может это слышать сквозь шум крови, бушующей у него в венах.

Тяжело дыша, он проводит пальцами по груди Йена, потом немного наклоняется и ставит свои руки по обе стороны от его головы, глядя прямо ему в глаза. Он уже готов начать целовать Йена, но когда он снова опускается, новый угол позволяет члену Йена надавить на его простату, отправляя электрический разряд через все тело Микки. У него вырывается стон, бедра дрожат, пока он пытается удержать член Йена в этой конкретной точке.

\- Ох, блядь, – кричит он, сжимая в кулаках простынь и крепко зажмуривая глаза. – Да, вот так, да!  
Он понимает, что несет чушь, но ему по фиг, ему по фигу все в этом мире, пока Йен трахает его так. Он извивается, пытаясь сохранить давление на его простату так долго, как может, выдает еще порцию мата, в то время как все его тело горит огнем, член пульсирует от удовольствия. Йен беззвучно смеется над ним, обхватывает член Микки ладонью и дрочит ему быстро и грубо, в такт своим толчкам.

\- Микки, – выдыхает он, их глаза встречаются, и внезапно происходит это. До того как Микки осознает, что случилось, он, хватая воздух, опускается на член Йена еще один последний раз, не отводя от него взгляд. Все его тело напрягается, руки отчаянно сжимают простыни и плечи Йена, он выгибается навстречу Йену, дотягивается до его открытого рта, кусает губы в едва-ли-поцелуе, в то время как его член фонтанирует и его задница сжимается вокруг члена Йена.

Йен переходит за грань лишь мгновение спустя, до крови впиваясь ногтями в бедра Микки, громко стеная в его открытый рот. Йен еще пару раз жестко и отчаянно вставляет ему и затем падает назад, увлекая Микки за собой. Микки делает глубокий вдох, выдыхает и, чувствуя внезапное спокойствие и полную расслабленность, нежно целует Йена в губы.

Потом он скатывается с Йена, к нему под бок, устраиваясь на спине с довольным вздохом. После момента бесчувствия, оклемавшись, он поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Йена, который выкидывает использованный презерватив – он приземляется с тихим шлепком где-то на полу, и Микки совершенно не думает о том, что они потные, покрасневшие и растрепанные, и это просто непередаваемо охуительно великолепно.

Он смотрит всего лишь мгновение, до того как позволяет себе небольшой тихий смешок – он просто не может по настоящему поверить, что это происходит с ним, но это так, и это нереально хорошо – и сдвигается, чтобы устроить свою голову на голой груди Йена. Он устал до чертиков и расслаблен так, как бывает только после хорошего траха. Он даже не пытается сопротивляться своей потребности прильнуть к Йену, просто обнимает его за талию и улыбается. Йен пробегает пальцами по волосам Микки, слегка почесывая его кожу. Микки думает, что если бы он был котом, он бы уже замурлыкал. Потом он думает, что было бы охуительно здорово быть котом. Потом он думает, что, похоже, вот-вот уснет.

\- Ох, дерьмо, – внезапно бормочет Йен. Микки чувствует, что просто оторвать голову от груди Йена и открыть глаза потребует от него какого-то охуительного усилия, но, тем не менее делает это, потому что у Йена озабоченный голос.

\- Что не так? – спрашивает Микки, опираясь на локоть и доставая сигарету с прикроватного столика.

\- Ничего, я просто, черт… – Йен замолкает, ерошит свои волосы, задумавшись. – Я вроде как должен принимать свои таблетки в одно и то же время по вечерам, но забыл взять их с собой. Представить не мог, что задержусь так надолго. Ладно, это фигня, просто пропущу один раз.

Микки поджигает сигарету и сильно затягивается.

\- Хуй тебе, – говорит он после того, как выдыхает. – Это серьезные вещи, чел. Я помню, как ты психовал и исходил на дерьмо, когда твоя мама не принимала их.

\- Я не моя мама, – парирует Йен и его лицо внезапно каменеет. Микки закатывает глаза.

\- Ок, хрен с тобой. Тем не менее ты не можешь просто пропустить прием своих таблеток. Сходи к себе домой и прими их, это всего-то в паре кварталов отсюда. И я не думаю, что прогулка убьет тебя.  
На мгновение наступает тишина, во время которой Микки курит и смотрит на Йена, а Йен в ответ смотрит на Микки со странным нечитаемым выражением на лице. Если бы не то, что только что между ними произошло, он бы решил, что Йен выглядит обиженным.

\- Отлично, – говорит Йен, скатывается с кровати, хватает джинсы и натягивает их, даже не оглядываясь на Микки. Микки пользуется моментом, чтобы заценить задницу Йена до того, как хмурится, удивляясь, почему Йен внезапно скис.  
\- Ага, и потом мы пойдем на второй круг, – добавляет Микки, потому что он может.

Йен оборачивается. Улыбается.

И, блядь. Микки смотрит, как Йен надевает рубашку, и думает о тех временах, когда он выталкивал Йена из постели, как только они кончали. Он больше не такой, они оба другие сейчас, Микки не имеет понятия какие, но он точно знает, что теперь у них все по-другому.

Йен карабкается обратно на постель и целует Микки, быстро и жадно, до того, как выйти из спальни и начать искать свои ботинки. Микки улыбается так, что лицо болит, приканчивает свою сигарету, пытаясь не думать о чем-нибудь слишком усердно. Иногда, и он начинает этому учиться, жизнь может быть действительно хорошей.


	19. Глава 19

На следующее утро Микки просыпается, уткнувшись лицом в подмышку Йена. Он лежит на животе, неловко свернувшись и навалившись на Йена, который раскинулся на спине. Одна нога Йена полностью свесилась с кровати, правое колено Микки у него в паху. Они оба совершенно голые, укрыты только измятыми простынями, которые Йен нагло стянул на себя, оставив половину задницы Микки мерзнуть. Йен слегка похрапывает во сне. У него ужасный запах из рта – еще хуже, чем в подмышке, из которой Микки только что вылез.

Микки не вполне уверен, что способен полностью вместить все свое счастье. Он был бы рад остаться здесь с Йеном навечно, сделать эту постель своим домом и никогда ее не покидать. Но, к сожалению, сегодня он работает. Да и Мэлли уже кричит из своей комнаты, на тот случай, если ему будет недостаточно будильника – она слишком хорошо знает свое расписание, он мог бы сверять по ней часы. Он медлит еще пару секунд, наслаждаясь неудобным сплетением их тел, потом коротко целует Йена в плечо, приподнимается и натягивает штаны. Он готов к новому дню.

Мэлли, как всегда, на первом месте, так что Микки идет к ней, оставляя спящего Йена. Целует ее, меняет памперс, одевает, покорно беседует с ее мишкой, когда она начинает колотить его по груди своими маленькими кулачками. Когда все дела сделаны, они выходят из ее комнаты, чтобы позавтракать.

Именно в этот момент Йен появляется из комнаты Микки, одетый в свою футболку и боксеры Микки, сонно потирая глаза. Они замечают друг друга одновременно и тут же застывают в шаге друг от друга и просто смотрят.

\- Еееееен! – радостно кричит Мэлли, ее личико расплывается в улыбке, она тянет свои ручки, пока Микки не подносит ее к Йену, чтобы она могла похлопать его по щекам.

Йен выглядит слегка растерянным, но довольным. Микки понятия не имел, что Мэлли знает имя Йена и настолько обожает его. С другой стороны, чему удивляться: обаяние Йена Галлагера завоевывало куда более неприступные сердца.

\- Эээ, я собирался сделать кофе, – говорит Микки и ему тут же хочется стукнуть самого себя, потому что, блядь, можно ли было сказать что-нибудь более тупое? – Будешь?

Мэлли стучит кулачками ему в грудь – обычно это означает, что она хочет на пол. Микки опускает ее, и она ползет к дивану.

\- Кофе – это здорово, – отвечает Йен. Они стоят еще какое-то время, не зная, как вести себя друг с другом. Что, блядь, происходит, где они сейчас, хорошо это или плохо? Это неисследованная территория.  
Когда Микки двигает на кухню, Йен идет за ним. Садится на один из обшарпанных стульев, из которых состоит кухонная мебель Микки.

Микки не обращает на него внимания, пока готовит кофе. Он следит за Мэлли, которая с удовольствием грызет деревянную ложку, и за микроволновкой, в которой готовится овсянка для Мэлли. Когда кофе готов, он наливает его в потрескавшуюся глиняную кружку, которую сделала Мэнди на уроке лепки в средней школе, и вручает ее Йену. Потом усаживает Мэлли за стол и кормит ее, прихлебывая из своей кружки.

Это самая нереальная вещь, которая когда-либо с ним происходила. Йен помалкивает, просто смотрит на Микки и Мэлли, пьет кофе и вообще выглядит задумчивым. Микки тоже нечего сказать, он чувствует себя так неловко, как, ему кажется, в принципе невозможно себя чувствовать. После каждого глотка кофе он трогает свою нижнюю губу, пытаясь придумать, что сказать.

\- Ну, мне пора на работу, – говорит Йен, первым нарушая их странное молчание.

\- Бар открывается так рано? – ошарашенно спрашивает Микки.

Мэлли выплевывает полный рот овсянки себе на рубашку и хихикает.

\- Не, – отвечает Йен, встает и подходит к раковине, чтобы поставить туда свою пустую кружку. – У меня по средам дневная смена в кафешке. Ну, ты знаешь, в той, где работает Мэнди.

Микки кивает. Он никогда не был у Мэнди на работе, но она описывала это место в таких подробностях, что он, пожалуй, мог бы нарисовать план кафе и написать психологические портреты каждого сотрудника.

\- Да, мне тоже надо собираться на работу, – говорит Микки.

Он надеется, что они могут выйти из дома вместе, но Йен уже поднимает брошенное им вчера на пол пальто, а Мэлли пытается надеть себе на голову свою тарелку с овсянкой. Они на разных стадиях сборов.

\- Ну, это, увидимся? – спрашивает Йен, перед тем как повернуться к двери. Микки смотрит, как он переступает с ноги на ногу. Они оба избегают смотреть друг другу в глаза.

\- Да, чел, – отвечает Микки, потому что, блядь, что он может сказать на это? – Очень скоро.

Ему кажется, будто он должен поцеловать Йена на прощание или что-то типа того, он _хочет_ поцеловать Йена на прощание, но не целует, потому что он окончательно запутался в том, что вообще происходит. К тому времени, когда он вроде как набирается мужества сделать это, Йен машет Мэлли и выходит из квартиры.

И это все.

***

Микки выходит вскоре после Йена, с Мэлли на руках и спортивной сумкой, полной ее барахла. Они добираются до магазина в два раза дольше, чем обычно, потому что Мэлли то и дело останавливает его, чтобы проинспектировать сорняки, проросшие через трещины тротуара, или интересно выглядящих жуков, или еще какую-нибудь хрень, но все равно быстро. Микки устраивает Мэлли на ее обычном месте за прилавком и открывает магазин.

Сегодня один из тех редких дней, когда Микки хотелось бы иметь другую работу. Сидение за прилавком магазина, где идет не самая бойкая торговля, вряд ли можно назвать выматывающим занятием. У него остается куча времени для самого себя, что отлично, как правило, даже супер круто. Если не считать того, что Мэлли сегодня ведет себя спокойно в первый чертов раз в принципе, тихо играя сама с собой и периодически засыпая, что означает, что ему нечем себя отвлечь.

А когда ничего не отвлекает, все, что ему остается – это думать.

И ему действительно надо подумать о… Что ж, в основном – о Йене.

Сейчас Микки окончательно запутался и еще меньше понимает, что с ними происходит. У них был секс, пожалуй, лучший за всю историю их отношений, потом Йен остался на ночь, и они, блядь, спали _обнявшись_. Это было странно, и неудобно, и удивительно, и должно было _значить_ что-то. Но Микки понятия не имеет, что.

Может, это вообще был одноразовый трах?

Люди ведь делают так, правда?

Они снова встречаются со своими бывшими? Такое случается довольно часто, он уверен. Но эти люди – не он и Йен. Их отношения не такие, как у большинства людей – из-за всего того, через что они прошли, из-за того, что в действительности у них никогда не было шанса быть вместе, из-за того, _как_ они расстались и из-за того, что это одновременно было и не было их виной.

Он пытается понять, _хочет_ ли он быть парнем на одну ночь.

Часть него по старой привычке врет сама себе и говорит _«да»_.

Да, будет лучше, если это не начнется снова.

Да, это глупо и непрактично. Да, он покончил с этим.

Но остальная его часть каждой частичкой души и тела отвечает _«нет»_ , кричит, что он хочет Йена снова и снова, навсегда. И Микки не настолько туп, чтобы этого не понять.

Получается, проблема в том, хочет ли _Йен_ , чтобы это был секс на одну ночь.

Пока Микки продает бутылку газировки и упаковку презервативов скучающей девушке, которая все время теребит серьгу в носу, его пальцы так и тянутся к телефону под прилавком. Он мог бы запросто позвонить Йену, или написать смс, например: _«привет, чел, давай поговорим о прошлой ночи»_ , и в конце концов, блядь, озвучить вслух все свои мысли, что сводят его с ума. Это было бы так просто. Это было бы _умно_.

Если не считать того, что при таком раскладе возникает риск узнать, что прошлая ночь для Йена действительно была просто одноразовым сексом с бывшим. Возникает риск, что Йен посмеется над ним и посоветует положить болт на эту хуйню. Если Йен не хочет чертовых _отношений_ , Микки готов быть просто его ебарем, потому что так он получит хоть какую-то _часть_ Йена. Но что если Йен не хочет даже _этого_?

К тому времени, как девушка с кольцом уходит, он решает не писать Йену. К моменту когда в магазине появляется явно выглядящий малолеткой, но, тем не менее пытающийся купить сигареты пацан, он передумывает и пытается набраться смелости, чтобы позвонить. После того, как Микки посылает пацана, он снова в нерешительности, до тех пор пока не входит очередной беспонтовый покупатель, мужик средних лет, и Микки снова решает не дергаться. 

Если Йен хочет увидеть его снова, Йен может сделать первый чертов шаг.

Между этим решением и концом своей смены Микки пишет Йену одиннадцать смс-ок. Но не отправляет ни одну из них, так что вроде как хранит данное себе обещание.

И все равно, остается еще до хрена времени до настоящего конца дня, когда он наконец-то сможет заснуть в своей постели, на пахнущих Йеном простынях, чего он постарается не замечать, и немного отдохнуть от своих чертовых мыслей.

Он не может пойти к Мэнди, как он всегда делает, когда ему скучно или он пытается отвлечься от чего-то, потому что квартира Мэнди – это квартира Йена, то есть прямо противоположное тому, что ему нужно.

Поэтому Микки идет домой, садится на пол в гостиной и пытается увлечь Мэлли какой-нибудь из тысячи различных игр, ни одна из которых ее не интересует. Как назло, в тот день, когда ему действительно нужно занять себя чем-нибудь, его ребенок внезапно познал Дзен и, кажется, хочет только спать и тихонько разговаривать со своим мишкой.

Телефон лежит на полу, рядом с ним. Каждые три секунды пальцы Микки тянутся к нему, но он заставляет себя остановиться. Он может быть в отчаянии, но Йен не должен этого знать.

Когда он кормит Мэлли ужином и размышляет, не поесть ли ему тоже, раздается стук в дверь. Он пиздец как благодарен этому звуку, сейчас он с удовольствием встретится со своим засранцем-арендодателем или сцепится с нудной сумасшедшей пожилой соседкой, лишь бы это помогло ему спустить пар. Он устраивает Мэлли на диване и подходит к двери, гадая, кто бы это мог быть и надолго ли сможет его отвлечь.

Когда дверь распахивается, в первый момент Микки кажется, что он совершил прыжок во времени и попал в прошлую ночь. Потому что за дверью стоит Йен.

На этот раз его пальто застегнуто, он в шапке и шарфе и не выглядит так, как будто он вылетел из квартиры в последнюю секунду, и еще он держит в руках коричневый пакет, который издает вполне узнаваемый запах китайской еды на вынос.

\- Привет, – говорит Йен.

\- Привет, – отвечает Микки.

Ему опять неловко, он не понимает, что за хуйня происходит, он опять чувствует напряжение, но не такое, как вчера вечером. Такое напряжение, которое и лучше и хуже одновременно.

\- Я, это, принес еду, – продолжает Йен, как будто это не очевидно. – Это было тупо, да? Я пойду?

\- Нет… – быстро отвечает Микки, затем прочищает горло и пробует снова. – Нет, чувак, останься. Я еще не ужинал.

На лице Йена появляется улыбка в сто ватт, за которую Микки готов, блядь, убить, он проходит в квартиру мимо Микки, ставит свой пакет на полочку и сбрасывает с плеч пальто.

\- Там полно яичных роллов, я же знаю, как ты прешься от них, – шутит он, и Микки смеется, потому что три чертовых года назад он сказал Йену, что ненавидит яичные роллы и не полюбит никогда в жизни, и Йен все еще помнит это.

\- Надеюсь, это шутка, иначе я выгоню тебя на улицу, – обещает Микки и садится за стол. Йен, закатывая глаза, следует за ним.

\- Ты бы не смог, – говорит он, нахально улыбаясь, и Микки на секунду перестает дышать.

Это правда. Если бы это зависело от него, Йен никогда бы, блядь, не ушел отсюда, никогда в жизни.

Может быть, это трудная задача. Но Йен остается, по крайней мере, на эту ночь.


	20. Глава 20

Микки на девяносто пять процентов уверен, что он и Йен встречаются.

Может быть, на девяносто.

Они не говорят об этом, не расставляют точки над i, но будто бы начали с того места, на котором остановились когда-то: они тусуются и трахаются, трахаются и тусуются. Отличие только в том, что сейчас почти все их тусовки включают Мэлли, и еще – они целуются больше, чем раньше. Но они обходятся без всей этой сентиментальной хуйни, которую обычно делают парочки, и никому не говорят, что они вместе, позволив Мэнди самостоятельно сделать выводы для себя и остальных, что за херня между ними происходит.

Микки вроде как все устраивает, даже больше, чем просто устраивает, потому что теперь он может целовать Йена и зависать вместе с Йеном, а это все, чего он когда-либо хотел. Но в то же время все охуеть как запутанно. Микки понятия не имеет, одинаково ли они с Йеном воспринимают их отношения – на самом деле, он даже не знает, какими их видит сам.

***

Недели проходят, день за днем, и понемногу кое-что проясняется.

***

\- Слушай, я вчера порвал со Скоттом, – с притворным равнодушием в голосе говорит Йен как-то вечером, когда Микки выходит из комнаты Мэлли, уложив ее спать. Йен сидит на диване, уставившись в свой телефон, чтобы не встречаться с Микки глазами.

\- С твоим придурочным ебарем? – уточняет Микки осторожно, садясь рядом.

\- Ага, – отвечает Йен. – Мы с ним не встречались по-настоящему, да и виделись не так уж часто. А вчера я ему сказал, что и трахаться больше не будем.

Йен больше ничего не объясняет, но этого достаточно, чтобы Микки почувствовал себя гораздо лучше.

***

Потом, несколько дней спустя, он ужинает с Йеном и Мэнди у них в квартире, и после еды у того остается соус на губах. Микки, не задумываясь ни на секунду, наклоняется и целует его, пробегая языком по губам, пока не слизывает весь соус. Когда он снова садится, Мэнди выглядит так, словно не может решить – засмеяться ей или упасть в обморок.

\- Так вы двое вместе? – уточняет она.

Микки задерживает дыхание, поворачивается к Йену и ждет, что тот ответит. Похоже, он узнает о статусе своих отношений только потому, что его _сестра_ об этом спросила, но на этом этапе он готов принять то, что может получить. И поскольку Йен – маленький засранец, он смеется, ерошит Микки волосы и ничего не говорит.

***

Мэлли – вот кто делает все действительно сложным. Для Микки это не проблема, и _не может быть_ проблемой, потому что это его чертов ребенок, и он любит ее, несмотря на то, что большую часть времени она настоящая заноза в заднице, но это не всегда удобно.

Он не может тусоваться сколько и когда захочет, кроме тех случаев, когда с ней соглашается посидеть Мэнди.  
Но с этим они справляются. Йен остается у Микки большинство ночей и, кажется, его не сильно напрягает, что они могут делать _что-то такое_ , только когда Мэлли спит.

Однажды ночью, когда они трахаются, быстро и тихо, в кровати Микки, Йен смеется ему в шею и говорит:

\- Как в старые времена.

Микки не способен сосредоточиться с членом в заднице, поэтому шикает на Йена и требует заткнуться и продолжать. Позже, когда они оба кончили и лежат, обнявшись под простынями – дыхание Йена замедляется, а глаза закрываются, – Микки задумывается об этом.

Вспоминает, как они трахались в его комнате, подперев дверь стулом, и оба знали, что это охуенно ненадежный запор. Они делали это так быстро, что почти не получали удовольствия, просто старались кончить, одеться и разбежаться до того, как кто-нибудь застукает их вместе и устроит им тот еще пиздец.

Во время секса их тела были напряжены из-за чего-то большего, чем секс, они были готовы бежать или драться в ту же минуту, как это потребуется, никогда не позволяя себе расслабиться.

Сейчас у Микки есть его собственная чертова квартира, и им достаточно просто вести себя тихо, чтоб не разбудить ребенка. Это не опасно. Если Мэлли проснется, это будет всего лишь небольшой помехой. Они сейчас могут делать, что они, блядь, захотят.

Это не как в старые времена. Микки так чертовски счастлив, что готов от этого разрыдаться. Йен валяется на кровати рядом с ним, занимая гораздо больше, чем чертова половина постели, его рука перекинута через живот Микки, его нога поверх ног Микки, его глубокое дыхание щекочет Микки шею. И Микки, блядь, _счастлив_.

***

Как-то ночью во вторник случается гроза, дождь обрушивается с темного неба и стучит по окнам. Снаружи холодно и неуютно, но в квартире тепло, а в постели еще теплее, особенно если под простынями есть еще одно тело, которое можно прижать к себе.

Йен измучил его, подготавливая так долго, что Микки готов взорваться, его член, тяжелый и налитой, лежит у него на животе, ноги закинуты Йену на спину. Когда Йен наконец-то, блядское _наконец-то_ , вставляет свой член в него, Микки впивается зубами ему в шею, чтобы не заорать. Он настолько возбужден, что готов кончить за две секунды, просто от чувства наполненности от члена Йена внутри него. Йен замирает на еще один долгий мучительный момент, перед тем как начать по- настоящему двигаться.

И естественно, именно этот момент Мэлли выбирает, чтобы закричать из своей комнаты.

Сначала Микки даже не способен реагировать, он зажмуривается и стонет, чувствуя, что готов заплакать еще громче, чем она. Но он понимает, что девочка не виновата и не злится на нее.

Микки отталкивает Йена, скатывается с кровати, натягивает первые попавшие под руку штаны. Не оглядывается на Йена – на тот случай, если не выдержит, передумает и официально выиграет приз _«худший отец года»_ , который он приберегал для своего собственного отца и едва ли хочет с ним разделить. Когда он входит в комнату Мэлли, она стоит в своей кроватке, вцепившись кулачками в перекладины, и плачет.

Ее мишка и пустышка оба при ней, так что не в них дело. Со вздохом он достает ее из кроватки и устраивает на руках.

\- Мук, – говорит она между всхлипами, вцепившись ему в плечо. – Мук, мук, мук.

Он закрывает глаза, на одну долгую секунду, и мысленно готовит себя к тому, что, возможно, не получит сегодня оргазм. «Мук» - это молоко, значит, Мэлли проголодалась и он проведет с ней какое-то время.

Она вертится, пинает его своими ножками и впивается ноготками ему в плечи, пока он идет на кухню. Не спуская ее с рук, он достает бутылку из холодильника, ставит ее в СВЧ, подогревает, пробует, потом вручает ей. Она вцепляется в бутылочку, обхватив ее двумя руками, и немедленно начинает пить.

Микки ходит по гостиной, нежно укачивая Мэлли в своих руках, пока она пьет, стараясь уговорить ее спать дальше. Если ему повезет, она уснет, как только прикончит бутылочку, и он сможет заполучить член Йена обратно в свой зад до того, как ночь закончится.

Пока она пьет, Микки нашептывает ей всякую ерунду, вроде «мне интересно, чем сейчас занимается тетя Мэнди» и «почему ты пьешь молоко так медленно», и «как ты думаешь, скоро ты наконец-то станешь самостоятельной?». Он знает, что его голос убаюкивает ее, и в сочетании с молоком и гулянием по квартире это должно достаточно быстро отправить ее назад, в чертову страну сна.

Он ходит с ней по кругу, наверное, минут пятнадцать, когда оборачивается и видит Йена.

Йен стоит, прислонившись к дверному проему комнаты Микки, одетый в футболку и боксеры Микки, смотрит на него и Мэлли с нежностью в глазах. Он, должно быть, заскучал, ожидая, когда Микки вернется в постель, и вышел посмотреть, что его так задержало. Микки замирает на мгновение. Никто никогда не видел его с Мэлли таким. Посреди ночи, убаюкивающим ее, разговаривающим с ней. Это странное ощущение, как будто Йен каким-то образом заглянул внутрь него и увидел то, что ему не хотелось кому-то показывать. Но если и есть кто-то, кому он мог бы позволить увидеть себя настолько уязвимым, то это Йен.

Их глаза встречаются, и это момент откровенности, у Микки возникает ком в горле, он не может даже думать, ему хочется заплакать просто от того, что он смотрит Йену в глаза. Он знает, что уже давно любит Йена, но впервые осознает это всем своим существом, как и то, что Йен все так же легко может разрушить все.


	21. Глава 21

Месяц спустя Микки замечает зубную щетку Йена в своей ванной. Сначала он просто смотрит на нее, не вполне понимая, что не так. Сейчас раннее утро, _слишком_ раннее, он все еще пытается проснуться, протирая глаза, и поэтому его мыслительный процесс идет медленнее, чем обычно. Он смотрит на стаканчик со щетками, стоящий на краю раковины: тюбик почти использованной зубной пасты, без колпачка, его светло-зеленая зубная щетка, розовый динозавр, которым он чистит молочные зубы Мэлли… И еще одна щетка, бело-голубая, которую Микки не узнает. На секунду Микки думает, что сам купил ее по какой-то странной причине и потом забыл об этом, или Мэнди принесла ее для Мэлли, потому что та любит играть с такими вещами.

Но тут в ванную вваливается Йен, сонно щурясь, берет эту самую новую зубную щетку и сует ее в свой рот. Так что загадка разрешается сама собой.

***

Микки не поднимает этот вопрос, но как только Йен уходит на работу, начинает тщательную проверку квартиры. Все его барахло на месте, но он замечает другие вещи, те, которые не принадлежат ему. Носки Йена на полу, любимые хлопья Йена – отвратительно полезные, – в кухонном шкафу позади его хлопьев и мало того, открытка от Липа в гостиной: _«Привет из Торонто, братишка, где погода холодная, а чики горячие, и они на самом деле будущие инженеры».  
_  
Это хуйня какая-то, вот что это такое. Микки не помнит, чтобы они договаривались о том, что Йен может разбрасывать свои манатки по всей квартире. В принципе, это не важно, это не напрягает Микки, на самом деле, ему это, можно сказать, нравится. Тем не менее…

Он думает, что вроде как должен был быть поставлен в известность до того, как это начало происходить.

Он возвращается в ванну и проверяет шкафчик. Наряду с детским аспирином, пластырями, присыпкой и дезодорантом Микки, там еще и дезодорант Йена. Но никаких признаков таблеток Йена. Значит, их Йен хранит в своей квартире.  
Микки не понимает, что чувствует – облегчение или разочарование. Он решает остановиться на здоровой смеси того и другого и идет на кухню, чтобы смешать свои не полезные хлопья с хлопьями Йена.

***

В этот же вечер Йен встречает Микки у магазина, когда тот заканчивает работу.

\- Эй, – говорит удивленный Микки: он думал, что Йен взял вечернюю смену в баре, и не ждал его раньше, чем через пару часов. А он тут, стоит, прислонившись к стене, набирает смс, но сразу поднимает голову, услышав голос Микки.

\- Эй, – повторяет Мэлли, вызывая улыбку у Йена.

Он засовывает телефон в карман, наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать сначала Микки, а потом чмокает в макушку Мэлли.

\- Захотелось пожрать дерьмовой магазинной еды? – говорит Микки, несмотря на то, что прекрасно знает, зачем Йен здесь. – Я должен предупредить тебя: последний парень, который ел пончик из этой дыры, сдох в страшных муках.  
Йен даже не удостаивает его ответом, просто пристраивается рядом, и они идут домой вместе.

По пути в квартиру Микки они болтают. Конечно, их разговор быстро превращается в спор. Йен считает, что они должны взять китайской еды на ужин, а Микки, блядь, уже тошнит от нее, потому что это ближайший к ним ресторанчик и они всегда заказывают еду в нем, но и пиццу Микки тоже не хочет.

\- Хватит быть таким _чертовски трудным_ , – жалуется Йен.

\- Я не _чертовски трудный_ , я просто думаю, что в мире существует больше чем два вида пищи, которая вполне съедобна, мудила.

Мэлли издает два громких вопля, которые можно расценить и как протест, и как согласие, и вертится в руках Микки, пытаясь схватить Йена.

\- Начинай накидывать варианты, задница, я весь внимание, – говорит Йен и забирает у него Мэлли.

Микки пользуется возможностью одернуть ей курточку, которая собралась где-то в районе груди, вместо того чтобы закрывать все тело. Он делает это вовсе не с целью выиграть время и придумать что-нибудь, чтобы стереть это самодовольное выражение с лица Йена. Если его осенит во время паузы, это просто счастливое совпадение.

\- Индийская, – отвечает он, пытаясь замаскировать свой триумф якобы раздражением. – Тут недалеко индийский ресторанчик, примерно в четырех кварталах.

\- Это место – отстой, – парирует Йен, отодвигая Мэлли так, чтобы посмотреть прямо в лицо Микки. – И ты – отстой, а я по-прежнему хочу китайскую еду и вообще не понимаю, какого черта все это терплю.

Естественно, он совершенно не сопротивляется, когда Микки обнимает его за талию и прижимает к себе так близко, как это возможно.

В итоге они покупают индийскую еду, а Йен так и не перестает громко жаловаться, что не мешает ему объедаться цыпленком тандури и выглядеть при этом абсолютно счастливым.

***

На следующей неделе Микки снова заглядывает в шкафчик и видит, что там появились таблетки Йена. Три маленьких оранжевых баночки стоят в ряд на верхней полке. Он читает сложные научные названия, но не понимает их, так что сразу же выкидывает из головы. Кроме этого, этикетка сообщает ему, что они сделаны для _Йена Клэйтона Галлагера_.  
На этом изучение заканчивается, потому что Йен входит в ванную, чтобы отлить. Микки хватает дезодорант, за которым он вообще-то полез, и решает не слишком заморачиваться на этот счет.

Он хочет, чтобы Йен был с ним. Для него это странно и непривычно – то, что он способен признать это и принять. Иногда он чувствует себя словно в сказке из какой-нибудь чертовой старой книги.

Он хочет, чтобы Йен остался с ним так надолго, насколько ему удастся его заполучить.

И он знает, что у Йена нет запасных комплектов таблеток, а значит, это подтверждение того, что они оба уже знали – у Йена нет больше причин возвращаться в старую квартиру.  
И Микки в полном восторге от этого.

***

\- Йен, что за херня? Ты перепутал все диски! Как, по-твоему, мы сможем найти то, что нам нужно? Ты ненормальный, или у тебя вообще ни капли уважения к существующим правилам?

***

\- Микки, я клянусь Богом, если ты всерьез думаешь, что сможешь остаться в носках, пока мы будем трахаться, я прям сейчас уебу тебя. Без вариантов, у меня не встанет на кого-то, на ком нет ничего, кроме носков!

\- Заткнись, а, задница, мне холодно.

***

\- Если ты действительно хочешь заставить меня смотреть «Звуки музыки» прямо сейчас, Галлагер, я отрежу твой член.

\- Ебанат, я думал, что это понравится Мэлли. И ты никогда не сможешь отрезать мой чертов член, ты слишком сильно любишь его.

***

\- Микки, ты что, не умеешь складывать рубашки? У тебя не гардероб, а набитый грязными скомканными тряпками ящик с парой просроченных батончиков на дне!

***

\- Ты что, действительно будешь играть в «Angry birds», пока я пытаюсь тебе отсосать? Мэлли будет спать только полчаса, время ограничено. Не хочешь как-то показать, что тебе это интересно, или мне пойти куда-нибудь еще?

\- Эй, я уже играл, когда ты встал на колени передо мной!

***

\- Мик, твои ноги воняют.

\- Йен, твое лицо воняет.

\- О, не знал, что мы вернулись в среднюю школу! Мне начать шутить по поводу твоей матери?

***

Микки пьет кофе на кухне у Мэнди, когда слышит плач Мэлли из другой комнаты. Он позволяет себе закрыть на секунду глаза – они сто лет не виделись с Мэнди, и он воспользовался тем, что у Йена двойная смена в баре, чтобы пообщаться с сестрой. Он надеялся, что сможет расслабиться или вроде того, но естественно, Мэлли выбрала именно этот день, чтобы показать все, на что она способна. У нее режутся зубки, так что он понимает, почему она куксится, но все же. Он устал от этого. Он даже ни разу не прилег за последние три ночи, потому что она начинала плакать, как только он пытался положить ее в кроватку. И сейчас даже Мэнди, которую она обожает, не может отвлечь ее.

\- Папа! – повторяет она снова и снова.

Он вздыхает, ставит кружку с кофе на стол и возвращается на диван. Па любимое словечко Мэлли, не имеющее никакого смысла, в последние пару месяцев она использует его, чтобы говорить практически обо всем, несмотря на то, что она потихоньку учится говорить и уже меньше лопочет несуществующие слова. Он видит, что Мэнди пытается понять, чего она хочет – пить, или кусочек яблока, или одну из миллиарда игрушек, – но ее ничего не интересует.

\- Папа, па па па, папа!

Она не перестает плакать до тех пор, пока не замечает Микки. Тогда она быстро подползает к нему и вцепляется ему в ноги, все еще немного хныкая и вытирая нос об его джинсы. Он наклоняется, чтобы взять ее на руки, размышляя, какую хуйню она хочет.

\- Папа! – повторяет она, абсолютно счастливая, и утыкается лицом Микки в шею.

И Микки.

Блядь.

Тает.

\- Похоже, она наконец-то поняла, что значит это слово, – говорит Мэнди таким голосом, как будто подразумевает что-то еще, но Микки не тратит ни одной секунды, чтобы понять что.

По логике, Мэлли _не может знать_ , что значит _папа_ , и вполне вероятно, что она по-прежнему просто лепечет – но сейчас Микки плевать на логику, он чувствует, что это что-то значит, и это круто. Это – нереально круто, и он не знает, что с этим делать. Все эти месяцы свои хлопоты о Мэлли он называл _родительскими_ , но он никогда не думал о себе, как о _родителе_. У нее уже есть двое, по его мнению, этого вполне достаточно для кого угодно, даже если они дерьмо и их нет рядом.

Но может быть, думает он, пока Мэлли обнимает его, а он зарывается лицом в ее мягкие кудряшки, может быть, пришло время пересмотреть свои взгляды на отцовство. Он вроде как надолго в ее жизни, по крайней мере, он хочет этого, он надеется на это. Он не может себе представить, что Тони, этот кусок дерьма, захочет забрать ее, когда выйдет из тюрьмы, учитывая, что он даже _не вспомнил_ о ней, когда звонил.

Что до ее мамаши, Микки немногое известно о ней, хотя за последнее время он кое-что узнал от Светланы, а та – от Игги, который общался с ней больше остальных. Похоже, что она тоже не собирается взять на себя заботу о ребенке. Что автоматически делает Микки единственным островком стабильности в жизни Мэлли.

И это значит, что он должен стать для нее примером. Совершенно внезапно весь его мир переворачивается с ног на голову. Он должен стать для нее самым лучшим примером как жить, как любить. Его отношения _с Йеном_ будут в центре ее внимания долгое время, если только Мэнди не изменит своим вкусам и не найдет себе парня, который не будет полным дерьмом. И даже в этом случае он и Йен будут _главным примером_ для Мэлли.

У него есть ответственность перед Мэлли, понимает он. И вся его жизнь летит к чертовой матери.


	22. Глава 22

В среду Мэлли делает свой первый шаг. Время для этого, в отличие от прочих важных событий в жизни Микки, просто идеальное. Сразу после ужина они сидят кружком в квартире Йена, Микки размахивает мишкой в нескольких шагах от нее, и Йен уже снимает их на свой телефон, потому что перед этим она тоже делала что-то очень милое. 

Мэлли отталкивается от края стола и делает пять шатких, но уверенных шажков прямо к Микки, хватает мишку и падает к Микки на колени.

Микки крепко обнимает ее и покрывает поцелуями. Йен смеется и продолжает снимать, но Микки, блядь, слишком горд, чтобы беспокоиться об этом.

До самого конца дня все пребывают в эйфории.

***

На следующее утро эйфория заканчивается.

***

Все начинается с пустяка. Утром они сидят за столом на кухне Микки, едят завтрак, и Йен делает несколько тонких намеков на то, что Микки пьет слишком много кофе. И вроде как ничего особенного, они все время так пререкаются, но с того самого дня у Мэнди, когда Мэлли назвала его папой, Микки стал придирчиво присматриваться к тому, что он делает, и не может ли это послужить плохим примером. Так что когда Йен обзывает его дыркой в заднице, хотя при этом он улыбается и ерошит Микки волосы, первым делом Микки бросает нервный взгляд на Мэлли.

Он пытается придумать, как ответить, чтобы не начать их обычный глупый спор, но не может. Он не может ответить так, как отвечает обычно: обозвать Йена уебком и ткнуть его в то, что он пьет столько же кофе, сколько и Микки. В то же время он не может просто так спустить Йену его комментарий, потому что тогда Йен подумает, что его подменили инопланетяне или еще что-нибудь в подобном роде. Когда такое было, чтобы Микки Милкович сдавался без боя, даже если это просто безобидная перепалка.

Так что вместо ответа он просто неуклюже фыркает и делает вид, что поглощен процессом кормежки Мэлли до тех пор, пока Йен не уходит на работу.

Микки вздыхает с облегчением, как только за Йеном закрывается дверь, и оборачивается к Мэлли с фальшивой улыбкой до ушей.

Он не уверен, что будет делать со всем этим, но точно знает, что обязан сделать что-то.

***

На работе, пока он продает фаст фуд тупым подросткам и пытается добиться от Мэлли больше пары шагов за раз, он думает о Йене.

Это не так уж и необычно, потому что Йен – практически _все_ , о чем он думает. Йен, Мэлли и иногда Мэнди заполняют все пространство его маленького, но абсолютно прекрасного мирка. Но не сегодня, когда он думает не о том, каким счастливым делает его Йен, и это все меняет.

Сегодня он думает обо всем дерьме, через которое они прошли.

Во многом они были не виноваты, возможно, они даже не были виноваты ни в чем. Но это не значит, что они всегда вели себя правильно, когда пытались справиться со всей той хуйней, которая с ними случалась.

Он знает, что бывает агрессивным, когда пытается защитить себя от чего-то. С Йеном дела обстоят не намного лучше – он склонен убегать от своих проблем. Возможно, именно недостатки делают их идеальными друг для друга, но не для _остальных_.

Если не считать Мэлли, Йен – лучшее, что случилось с Микки.

Но именно в этом все дело. _Если не считать Мэлли._

Мэлли для него гораздо важнее. Микки не мог себе представить, что кто-то когда-то будет для него более важен, чем Йен, и это открытие выбивает у него почву из-под ног. И он не хочет, чтобы их с Йеном ненормальные отношения когда-либо как-то отразились на ней. Заставить ее проходить через все это – значит, испортить всю ее будущую жизнь, это он знает наверняка.

Весь день ему не по себе просто от мыслей обо всем этом.

\- У тебя что-то случилось? – спрашивает Джули, забежавшая поиграть с Мэлли, которую она обожает, впрочем, как и все вокруг. Микки едва способен видеть ее, так он расстроен – все ее лицо как в тумане, кроме веснушек, которые, наоборот, как-то слишком резко бросаются в глаза, потому что напоминают ему о кое-ком еще.

\- Не, – лжет он, даже не стараясь, чтобы это не прозвучало фальшиво. – Я в порядке.

Она бросает на него странный взгляд, качая Мэлли на руках.

\- Как скажешь, – говорит она и потом добавляет преувеличенно громким шепотом: – Твой папочка обманщик, да, сладенькая, так и есть.

Микки смотрит на Мэлли, которая хохочет, глядя на Джули, ее маленький нос-кнопка морщится, и думает о том, что знает уже долгое время – он никогда не сможет сделать то, что ранит ее. Он не хочет повредить ей, даже случайно.

Так что он принимает решение перестать воевать с Йеном, хотя бы при Мэлли. Это не должно быть сложно, решает он: не все в их отношениях построено только на спорах и противоречиях, в конце концов, у них есть много общего, гораздо больше, чем Микки имел с кем-нибудь, они любят друг друга, и бла-бла-бла.

Это должно сработать, потому что он не может придумать ничего другого для того, чтобы его мир не взорвало к чертям.

***

Первые пару дней каждый раз, когда Йен бросает шутку, которая могла бы привести к ссоре, Микки просто старается отвечать спокойно. Это идет против всех его инстинктов, он должен проявлять агрессию просто чтобы оставаться в форме, но он каждый раз старается сдержаться. Йен бросает на него странные взгляды – он знает, что для Микки ненормально упустить шанс обложить кого-нибудь матом. А Микки задумывается о тысяче преимуществ встречаться с кем-то, кто _действительно_ понимает, чего от тебя ожидать.

Тем не менее Йен не говорит об этом, просто позволяя Микки отступить или сменить тему. Только от этого не становится лучше. Микки ощущает какой-то извращенный дисбаланс, потому что Йен ведет себя по-прежнему, а он все время сдается. Микки не любит чувствовать себя слабым, он злится все больше и больше, до тех пока уже не в состоянии себя сдерживать, и начинает огрызаться в ответ, теперь уже неспособный вовремя остановиться. 

Кончается все тем, что их обычные пререкания превращаются в настоящие скандалы, что слегка противоположно тому, чего Микки хотел. На вторую ночь после решения Микки прекратить ругаться они оба идут в постель настолько раздраженными, что их трах напоминает активно-пассивную драку больше чем когда-либо раньше.

Микки решает похерить план «А» до того, как его хватит удар.

Итак, поскольку мирные методы разрешения конфликта не работают, Микки решает попробовать молчание. Не все время, конечно – иначе это будет всего лишь другой пример нездоровых отношений, который увидит Мэлли. Но, когда бы Йен ни сказал какой-нибудь язвительный комментарий, который выглядит как способный привести к нескольким минутам игривого пререкания и изобретательных оскорблений, Микки просто. Не. Отвечает.

Когда Йен в эти дни моет тарелки и говорит: «Ты отстой, ты позволяешь мне быть рядом, чтобы иметь халявную домработницу», или когда он сидит перед ТВ и говорит: «В следующий раз, когда ты специально спрячешь пульт, я тебя придушу», или когда он вставляет член ему в глотку по самые яйца и говорит: «Ты был такой болтливый сегодня, а ну-ка, заткнись» – Микки просто игнорирует его.

Что выглядит, как хорошая идея, если не считать того факта, что в результате от этого становится только хуже.

***

Проходит всего лишь два дня, как Йен поднимает эту тему. Он только что сделал очередной тупое замечание, и Микки игнорирует его, все еще надеясь улучшить этим ситуацию. И ему тут же прилетает в ответ.

\- Какого хера ты ведешь себя как дырка в заднице? – орет Йен.

Он взрывается так неожиданно, что Микки роняет из рук бутылку сока, которую он нес Мэлли, и матерится, когда содержимое разливается у его ног.

\- О чем, блядь, ты говоришь? – спрашивает он приглушенным голосом, бросая озабоченные взгляды на Мэлли.

Они с Йеном на кухне, а она сидит на полу у дивана и, кажется, увлечена игрой, но он хочет исключить для нее всякую возможность услышать их разборки.

\- Последние пару дней, – говорит Йен, с громким стуком ставя кружку на стол и указывая на Микки, – я выливаю на тебя всякое дерьмо, а ты просто _игнорируешь_ это. Ведешь себя так, как будто ты не слышишь меня, но я знаю, что ты слышишь. Ты злишься на меня за что-то? И решил наказать меня чертовым молчанием?

Микки делает глубокий длинный вдох через нос. Он знает – Мэлли может услышать голос Йена, его злость и бранные слова, и все, чего ему хочется, это тоже начать орать в ответ, потому что так они с Йеном _разговаривают_ , но он не может – он не может, он буквально не может, блядь, вынести мысль, что он сделает с Мэлли что-то, что делали с ним когда-то его собственные родители, то, что заставит ее чувствовать себя _напуганной_.

\- Я просто пытаюсь, – шепчет Микки сквозь стиснутые зубы, – не, бл… черт, не драться с тобой все время. Понятно?

Мгновение Йен просто смотрит на него. Потом придвигается ближе и толкает Микки в грудь.

\- И ты решил, что лучший способ этого избежать – все время игнорировать меня?

\- Не все время, задница! – говорит Микки, повышая голос до того, как успевает осознать это. – Только когда ты говоришь хуйню, которая может привести к ссоре! Что, как оказалось, случается слишком, блядь, часто, потому что все, что ты вообще делаешь, это начинаешь это дерьмо!

\- Когда на прошлой неделе, я хотя бы отдаленно начинал это дерьмо, Микки?

\- Нет – не дерьмо, не в глобальном смысле, но просто… все эти твои мелкие комменты, все эти твои подъебки и подколы, которые ты выдаешь – это все, блядь, заставляет меня хотеть ответить тебе тем же – а я просто не хочу, блядь, пререкаться всю мою жизнь, ясно?

\- Что ж, блядь, извини меня, я даже не думал, что ты так _несчастлив_ , – вспыхивает Йен.

Он отодвигается от Микки и хватает свое пальто, задерживается, чтобы чмокнуть Мэлли в макушку, и вылетает из двери. – Пожалуй, я переночую у себя. Позвони мне, как отрастишь чертовы мозги.

Йен оказывается за дверью до того, как Микки успевает сказать что-нибудь еще. Вздыхая, Микки прикрывает глаза руками, пытаясь понять, как, блядь, опять все пошло не так.

Когда минутой позже он поворачивается к Мэлли, то видит, что она смотрит на него в растерянности, позабыв про свои игрушки. Микки слишком поздно спохватывается, что опять взялся за старое – кричал на Йена вместо того, чтобы разговаривать с ним, как положено двум взрослым людям.

Микки подходит к Мэлли, чтобы обнять ее и таким образом хоть как-то извиниться за все случившееся. Он наконец осознает, в чем проблема. Все очень просто. Этот огонь, это пламя, страсть – то, что, никогда не покинет их отношения с Йеном. Они построены на конфликте. И это не значит, что они не могут быть счастливы вместе – они оба так исковерканы, что практически _нуждаются_ в этом, и им определенно никогда не найти кого-то, с кем им будет лучше, чем друг с другом.

Но это не значит, что они могут быть счастливы вместе и быть хороши для Мэлли.

Когда Микки понимает это, у него останавливается сердце, и он быстро падает на диван, потому что вдруг резко начинает кружиться голова, и такое чувство как будто его сейчас вырвет.

Он понимает, что ему придется сделать выбор.

***

Ночью, после того, как Мэлли засыпает, Микки лежит в кровати, смотрит в потолок и думает о своих собственных родителях.

Тэрри и Мелания, адская парочка. Муж и жена – одна сатана. Они поженились и начали плодиться еще подростками, когда думали, что вроде как влюблены, а кончилось все лютой ненавистью через несколько лет. Сейчас он на два года старше, чем были они, когда поженились. Йен – всего лишь на год.

Их отношения были построены на лжи, злости, ревности и недоверии, и это слишком шаткая основа. Они прятались вместе, боролись вместе и проиграли вместе, и то, что сейчас они снова сошлись, это, блядь, как какая-то судьба, в которую Микки едва ли мог поверить. Если бы не Мэлли, он бы вернулся к нему, не колеблясь ни секунду, как он всегда хотел, как он всегда чувствовал, ему необходимо. Он бы бросился головой вперед в эту сводящую с ума, болезненную, разрушающую душу любовь, которая делала Йена Галлагера особенным.

Если бы не Мэлли.

Родители Микки. Они были жестоки друг с другом, как никогда не были Йен и Микки, потому что не любили друг друга, чего не скажешь о них с Йеном. Тем не менее это было: драки, постоянное напряжение, непредсказуемость происходящего. Его родители могли обниматься на диване, накурившись и хихикая как подростки, и в следующий миг его мама разбивала тарелку об голову отца. Это сводило его с ума, и он это понимает. Он и Йен – они другие, но _недостаточно другие_ , и он не хочет, чтобы Мэлли проходила через это.

 _Невозможно_. Невозможно, чтобы Мэлли проходила через это.

Микки пережил столько блядских трагедий, что хватило бы на десять жизней, но это не значит, что когда-нибудь его страданиям придет конец. Он сильный. Он терял Йена до этого, и он может пережить это снова, ради Мэлли. Он думает, что если в результате она вырастет хотя бы наполовину более успешной и ненапуганной, это стоит того, что сам он будет несчастен.

Возможно, однажды она сможет рассказать ему каково это – быть такой.

***

Микки рвет с Йеном в среду.

Он приходит к Йену в квартиру, вручает Мэлли сестре и сразу идет к нему в комнату. Йен переодевает рубашку, он вздрагивает, когда видит Микки, и поначалу выглядит удивленным, а потом его лицо расплывается в улыбке, той улыбке, что разрывает Микки сердце.

\- Привет, – говорит Йен, улыбаясь. – Что ты тут делаешь?

Микки уже чувствует себя готовым заплакать, ему приходится сглотнуть комок в горле, чтобы просто начать говорить.

\- Я думаю, мы не можем больше продолжать это, – все, что он говорит.

На минуту все в тумане. Микки не помнит их слова. Не помнит их движений – он просто помнит, что Йен растерян, а потом просто _раздавлен_ , когда понимает, что происходит. Он выглядит так, будто весь его гребаный мир рушится. Микки узнает это выражение, потому что чувствует то же самое. Но он должен сделать это.

Он пытается объяснить. Он не хочет лгать о том, что так важно для них обоих, Йен должен знать причину. Но понимает, что не сможет объяснить по-настоящему, что он чувствует, и это ранит его еще больнее.

\- Слушай, чел, дело в том, – говорит он хриплым голосом, пока Йен стоит в ступоре от его слов. – Кто бы ни был сейчас в моей жизни, он и в жизни Мэлли тоже. Я знаю, никто не считает меня хорошим отцом, но я действительно забочусь о ней и не хочу сломать ей жизнь. Если мы вместе, то получается, ты тоже будешь воспитывать чертового ребенка, Йен, и я, блядь, просто не думаю, что мы готовы для этого.

\- Почему нет? – спрашивает Йен. Что-то отчаянное слышится в его голосе, он делает пару шагов к Микки. – Почему мы не можем быть готовы к этому, Мик, я имею в виду, мы молоды, но ты делаешь это, и я просто хочу быть с тобой, слышишь, и я люблю Мэлли, я не понимаю, что, блядь, такого неправильного с нами, чтобы мы не могли хотя бы попробовать.

\- Ты знаешь как и что с нами, чел. Как это всегда происходит. Все эти ссоры, скандалы... Я мог справляться с этим раньше, когда это касалось только меня, но мы все время цапаемся из-за ерунды, орем друг на друга даже когда не ссоримся, и я просто не хочу, чтобы она думала, что это, блядь, настоящие взаимоотношения. Мы оба знаем, что такое иметь дерьмовых родителей, которые воюют все время. Я не хочу такого для нее.

\- Микки, – повторяет Йен совершенно больным несчастным голосом, и это возвращает Микки в прошлое, Йена говорившего ему:

_\- когда ты, наконец, посмотришь на меня  
\- хотя бы посмотри на меня  
\- ты любишь меня и ты гей  
\- если я хоть что-то для тебя значу, не делай этого._

Йен пытается сказать что-то еще, но Микки просто не в силах слушать его.

\- Это не обсуждается, – жестко обрывает его Микки, но слезы все равно закипают в глазах так сильно, что он едва может видеть Йена. – Все кончено, чел.

Он уходит из комнаты Йена до того, как тот успевает сказать что-нибудь еще, хватает Мэлли, ни слова не говоря Мэнди, хотя стены у них картонные и она наверняка слышала весь разговор. Она смотрит на него преданными, блядь, глазами, так как будто ему от этого станет легче. С Мэлли, крепко прижавшейся к его груди, он покидает квартиру в тишине, и только слишком громкий стук его сердца составляет ему компанию.

Он сдерживает слезы всю дорогу до дома, но зайдя квартиру, перестает бороться и позволяет им течь. Крепко прижимая к себе Мэлли, он падает на диван, зарывается лицом в ее волосы и дает волю чувствам.

Его сердце разбито – ему так больно, что нет сил это отрицать. И в то же время он чувствует себя счастливым, потому что поступил правильно. Он никогда не считал себя хорошим человеком, и забота о Мэлли была лучшим, что он делал в своей жизни. И если он сможет стать чуть менее никчемным родителем, чем те, которых он знал, возможно, он сделает что-то полезное для этого мира.

Он сможет жить со своей болью, если Мэлли будет в порядке.


	23. Глава 23

То, что Мэлли научилась ходить, похоже, самый большой пиздец в жизни Микки.

Во всяком случае, так он говорит сам себе, снова и снова, избегая думать о чем-то _по-настоящему_ хреновом, о том блядском кошмаре, который он переживает. Это он говорит себе, стараясь позабыть о чертовой дыре в его груди, дыре, которая имеет форму Йена. Прошло две недели с тех пор, как он последний раз видел его, и то, что Мэлли пошла, самый большой пиздец в его жизни. Он повторяет это, когда в очередной раз ловит Мэлли и оттаскивает ее прочь от шкафа, где она было опасно близка к открыванию бутылки с отбеливателем.

Она вертится, и лопочет, и верещит в его руках, и как только он опускает ее на пол гостиной, пулей уносится в сторону кухни. Он стонет, закрывает глаза на одну долгую секунду, перед тем как последовать за ней. Он уже не видит ее.

\- Вернись назад, маленькая засранка, – бормочет он, пытаясь вычислить, в каком шкафу она на этот раз. Он знает, что должен был подготовить квартиру к этому событию, но до недавнего времени в этом не было необходимости. Она ползала месяцами, но без особой охоты, передвигаясь на небольшие расстояния, иногда доставая игрушку в нескольких шагах или следуя за ним, когда он пытался заставить ее ходить и шел в другую комнату без нее. Микки не понимал, как ему повезло, пока она не сделала первые шаги; теперь она явно предпочитает этот способ передвижения, потому что не перестает двигаться ни на минуту с тех пор, как поняла как это делать.

Если быть честным, возможно, время для этого не самое худшее. Это не то чтобы здорово, но пришлось кстати. Очень удобно иметь что-то, что заполняет все его время.

Он не скучает по Йену. Он повторяет это себе, снова и снова. Он _не скучает_ по Йену. Он не расстраивается каждый раз, когда какой-нибудь рыжий входит в магазин; он не сглатывает, глядя на веснушки, усыпавшие нос Мэлли; он не отводит взгляд, когда на горизонте появляется кто-то со знакомыми чертами; он не ходит более длинной дорогой, избегая проходить мимо бара, где Йен работает. Никто ничего не докажет.

Мэлли тем временем пытается влезть в шкаф с едой. Могло быть хуже, предполагает Микки, подхватывает ее и щекочет ей животик, пытаясь отвлечь от исследования всех щелей и углов их квартиры. Он устал гоняться за ней, так что подбрасывает ее в воздух какое-то время, слушая ее восторженные визги. Это мило. Он не очень-то улыбается в эти дни, но она единственная, кто всегда может вызвать улыбку у него на лице.

После укачивания девочка выглядит достаточно утомленной, и он надеется, что она успокоится на некоторое время. Микки падает на диван и усаживает Мэлли на пол у своих ног, подпихивая ей пару игрушек с усыпанного ими ковра. Она подбирает потрепанного зеленого мишку и выглядит достаточно увлеченной им, так что Микки позволяет своей голове упасть на валик дивана и закрыть глаза на секунду. Он так чертовски устал.

Он – что ж, по большому счету, – он не идиот. Он знает. Он скучает по Йену, и он знает это. Он скучает по Йену так сильно, что это ранит каждый день, как ружейный выстрел, так сильно, что он, блядь, мог бы кричать. Блядь. Жаль только, что это ничего не изменит.

Он лежит с закрытыми глазами еще минуту, просто стараясь дышать, стараясь сфокусироваться на всем том хорошем, что у него по-прежнему есть, стараясь сфокусироваться на том, что все будет в порядке. Он Микки, блядь, Милкович. Он проходил через вещи похуже, и он всегда, всегда умудрялся выжить. К тому же сейчас у него есть Мэлли. Это не как в прошлый раз, когда Йен исчез, оставив его ни с чем. У него есть Мэлли, которую он, может быть, любит больше всех на этой планете. Он справится.

Он открывает глаза, поднимает голову. Первое, что он видит – это Мэлли, которая сидит на полу в кухне и хихикает. Следующее, что он видит – это провод в ее руках.

\- Нет, Мэлли!.. Дерьмо! – кричит он, делая огромный прыжок и подскакивая к ней, но слишком поздно. Потому что она самая шустрая маленькая засранка, какую он когда-либо знал. Она с силой дергает за провод, и кофеварка, которую он неосторожно поставил на самый край стола, падает и разбивается в ту же секунду, как он подхватывает Мэлли на руки.

***

Мэлли – потому что она, блядь, чертовски везуча, в отличие от остальных Милковичей, – в порядке. У нее крохотный порез на ручке, который Микки заклеивает детским пластырем с динозавром, и она ведет себя так, как будто случилось что-то очень веселое и кажется, даже не поняла, что поранилась.

Так что, конечно, она в порядке, и он, блядь, счастлив по этому поводу и чувствует облегчение, но у него теперь нет кофе, который полный отстой, если честно. Из-за новоприобретенной подвижности Мэлли, ее режущихся зубок и собственных грустных мыслей, он не очень-то хорошо спит. Он держится, пожалуй, на пятидесяти процентах кофе, сорока процентах шоколадных батончиков и десяти процентах собственного упрямства. Он упадет, если нарушить этот баланс.

Поэтому он осмеливается выйти в мир и направляется в кафе.

Он давно не был здесь. Когда-то он заходил сюда каждые пару дней, просто чтобы выпить дрянной кофе и выйти наружу из своей квартиры. Но с некоторых пор в его доме стало более комфортно, и он не чувствовал потребности уйти оттуда и покидал его только для работы. Но ему нужен кофе, и он делает над собой усилие. Наряжает Мэлли в ее идиотский ярко-красный комбинезон-парку, надевает пальто и перчатки, и выходит на улицу.

Земля слегка припорошена снегом, но это ерунда по сравнению с тем, к чему он привык в Чикаго, так что он не напрягается. Мэлли считает это забавным, и, несмотря на то, что она видела снег раньше, радостно лопочет, как будто разговаривает с ним и заставляет останавливаться каждые несколько шагов, чтобы покопаться в очередной кучке снега на тротуаре. Микки пытается протестовать, но девчонка пинает его ботинками в грудь и морщит личико, как бы предупреждая, что сейчас заревет, если он откажется опустить ее на землю. Это того не стоит.

В конце концов он ставит ее перед собой, берет за обе ручки и позволяет ей идти самостоятельно. Это медленная прогулка, потому что у нее маленькие чертовы шажки и она продолжает останавливаться на каждом шагу, инспектируя все на свете, но, по крайней мере, ей весело. Это стоит того, чтобы потратить полчаса на путь до кафе.

Когда они наконец-то внутри, Микки подхватывает ее на руки и идет прямо к стойке. Он заказывает большой черный кофе, который поможет ему продержаться на ногах весь день, пончик для инъекции сахара и простой крендель для Мэлли, который она будет просто рвать на кусочки и бросать на пол.

Потом он поворачивается, чтобы направиться к столу, и оказывается лицом к лицу с Йеном.

\- Черт, – говорит Микки охрипшим от неожиданности голосом. Он моргает несколько раз, пытаясь изобразить абсолютно равнодушное лицо, даже когда он видит печаль на лице Йена. Йена, которого Микки не видел две недели, и который выглядит точно так же, как и во время их последнего разговора, если не считать темных кругов под глазами и взъерошенных волос. – Э, привет.

\- Привет, – говорит Йен. Его голос звучит так же убито, как Микки себя чувствует.

\- Я все забываю, что мы живем в одном и том же квартале, – говорит Микки, пытаясь облегчить ситуацию.

Это не срабатывает. Йен неловко кивает и смотрит на Микки огромными щенячьими глазами, и тогда Мэлли начинает колотить Микки по груди, и он заставляет себя уйти с дороги, пойти и сесть с его кофе, пончиком и кренделем.  
В этот раз он не приглашает Йена сесть с ними, и тот уходит, ничего не купив.

***

Микки никогда не был так счастлив, что его работа не требует каких-то значительных усилий. Сканировать штрих-коды, выставлять консервированные супы на полки и грозить кулаком потенциальным магазинным воришкам, когда все твое существо просто заледенело – все, на что он на самом деле способен в эти дни, пока весь его мозг поглощен попыткой отвлечься от тоски.

Джули явно замечает это, потому что она вроде как чаще забегает в его смены, играя с Мэлли и бросая на него обеспокоенные взгляды. Ему нравится Джули, очень, они стали довольно близки за последние пару месяцев. Но ему по-прежнему не очень нравится идея, что она может о чем-то _догадываться_. Поэтому он чувствует облегчение, когда она наконец-то затрагивает эту тему. На следующий день после встречи в кофейне Микки еще более убит, чем был, настолько, что у него занимает целую минуту найти штрих-код на пачке детских крекеров. Джули, как обычно, играет с Мэлли, но как только за посетителями закрывается дверь, она делает свой ход.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает она, оставляя Мэлли играть самостоятельно, и опирается на прилавок, напротив Микки. – Ты выглядишь очень расстроенным последние пару недель.

\- Черт, это так, – бормочет он и трет глаза. – Я, эх …тяжелый разрыв.

У него хриплый голос – это один из нескольких раз, когда он произносит _"разрыв"_ вслух после того, как все случилось, и это нисколько не становится проще, нисколько не менее больно понимать, что это действительно то, через что он проходит. Ее лицо становится отвратительно понимающим на мгновение, и она наклоняется чуть ближе. Он надеется, что она не собирается попытаться обнять его или еще что-нибудь в том же духе.

Она не пытается обнять, но то, что она делает гораздо хуже. Она смотрит на него своими большими понимающими глазами – и в следующую секунду перегибается через прилавок и целует его.

\- Что за на хуй! – кричит он, вскакивает со своего стула и, спотыкаясь, отпрыгивает от нее.

Она молчит и смотрит на него одну секунду, а потом начинает заливаться краской и прикрывает рот ладонью.

\- О-о, дерьмо, – говорит она, кидает встревоженный взгляд на Мэлли, которая все так же играет позади прилавка. 

– Это было абсолютно не вовремя, да? Ты только что прекратил одни отношения, и я твой босс и…  
Микки понимает, с внезапным облегчением, что Джули _не знает_.

\- Я думал, Линда сказала тебе, что я гей! – восклицает он, вспоминая ее слова при первой встрече: Линда рассказала ей его _душещипательную историю_ , а, блядь, что это могла быть за история, если не про Йена? Но судя по тому, как брови Джули стремительно ползут вверх, а ее лицо мгновенно краснеет еще сильнее, он предполагает, что нет.

\- Нет! – кричит она в ответ, по лицу пробегает невероятный ужас. – О Боже, она сказала мне, что ты был влюблен и вы расстались, и насчет твоей кошмарной семейки, и что ты растишь маленькую девочку, которой некуда больше деться, я просто подумала…

\- Что ж, ты подумала неправильно, – резко обрывает он, но тут же ему становится стыдно. На самом деле, это не ее вина, в конце концов, по нему так сразу и не скажешь.

\- Я просто, – повторяет она, пряча лицо в руках. – Я просто видела, как ты обращаешься с Мэлли, какой ты хороший отец, и ты начал мне нравиться, так, наверное.

\- О, – говорит он. – Черт. Уф, я гей. Настоящий чертов гей. Так что – извини?

\- Все в порядке, – она убирает руки от лица и жалобно смотрит на него. – Мне очень, очень жаль, что так получилось.

\- Ладно, – отвечает он неловко, снова садится на стул, позади прилавка, с которого он подскочил, когда она поцеловала его.

\- Так значит, человек, с которым ты расстался, парень? – поколебавшись, спрашивает она.  
Вроде она в порядке – не переживает больше по поводу своего позора, после того как недоразумение разъяснилось.

\- В точку, – а потом, потому что голова у него идет кругом, он растерян, все еще пытается осмыслить произошедшее и не совсем контролирует то, что говорит, добавляет: – Любовь всей моей блядской жизни.

\- И он порвал с тобой? – спрашивает она с симпатией в глазах и выглядит при этом такой же убитой, каким он себя чувствует.

Он прочищает горло и смотри вниз на ручку, лежащую на прилавке, поднимает ее и крутит в пальцах, просто чтобы чем-то занять руки.

\- Не, черт, я – я порвал с ним.

Когда он произносит это вслух, признание звучит даже хуже, чем то, как он чувствует внутри. Джули явно думает так же – она молчит несколько секунд, и когда он, наконец, отрывает глаза от ручки, у нее отвисшая челюсть, а на лице что-то между растерянностью и ужасом. Несколько мгновений они просто смотрят друг на друга.

Затем она дает ему оплеуху.

\- Что ж, это был пиздец какой глупый поступок! – говорит Джули с легкой улыбкой.  
Микки не может сдержать смех – удивительно, но ему становится чуть-чуть полегче, впервые за последние дни.

\- Нуу, черт, тем не менее у меня были причины.

\- Унылое дерьмо, – парирует она тут же. – _Любовь всей моей жизни_ – это не та фраза, которой разбрасываются направо и налево.

Микки смотрит на нее, широко открыв глаза.

\- Возможно, – соглашается он наконец и снова смотрит на свои руки.

У него нет ни малейшего понятия о том, правильно ли он поступает, и от этого ему еще хуже. Гораздо хуже, чем он мог себе представить. Но он делает это для Мэлли, и сейчас трудно сказать, принесет ли ей это пользу в будущем. Он считал, что да. Он и теперь так считает, или… Бля. Он и понятия не имеет.

\- Совершенно точно, – настаивает Джули. Она уже не такая красная, небольшое смущение в ее глазах уступило место ее обычной решительности. – Короче, что ты собираешься с этим делать?

***

По дороге домой Микки размышляет, какая у него чертовски ебанутая жизнь.

Мэлли не в настроении шалить, за что он благодарен ей как никогда. Они укладываются вместе на диване, Микки включает один из ее любимых мультиков, она устраивается у него на груди и смотрит. Вскоре девочка засыпает, а у Микки не поднимается рука, чтобы переложить ее. Он смотрит вниз на ее кудрявые волосы, на пухлые ручонки, вцепившиеся в его рубашку.

Иногда ему самому не верится, что он так сильно любит ее. Но сейчас он думает о том, что даже любовь _к ней_ совсем не помогает ему скучать по Йену меньше.


	24. Глава 24

Микки впервые идет к Мэнди в кафешку, поскольку с некоторых пор избегает ее квартиры. Не то чтобы раньше он сознательно не бывал у нее на работе, но туда надо добираться на автобусе, а Микки был вполне счастлив в своем маленьком уголке Филли, не слишком часто выбираясь в другие части города. Однако он скучает по своей сестре – они виделись всего несколько раз с тех пор, как он расстался с Йеном, потому что он не думает, что способен справиться с походом в их квартиру. Если не считать случаев, когда Мэнди приходила к нему, они общаются с помощью ехидных смс-ок, и иногда отправляют друг другу ссылки на видеоролики с котами на YouTube, что вполне нормально на пару недель, но прошел почти месяц, и Мэлли соскучилась по тете так же сильно, как и Микки.

Однажды вечером они отваживаются на путешествие в общественном транспорте, и через двадцать минут попадают в кафе.

Оно оказывается именно такой дырой, как Микки себе и представлял. В неоновой вывеске на входе недостает пары букв, лавка, на которой он сидит, покрыта подозрительно похожими на кровь пятнами, а на Мэнди совершенно идиотская розовая униформа, которая к тому же не подходит ей по размеру.

И все равно это здорово – встретиться с ней.

Заметив их, Мэнди объявляет своему менеджеру, что у нее перерыв. Она приносит чашку кофе для Микки и сок для Мэлли, и пока Микки пристраивает Мэлли на один из сломанных высоких стульев, Мэнди усаживается на скамью рядом с ним.

\- Мэээ-ди! – радостно кричит Мэлли, как только замечает свою тетушку. Мэнди улыбается и целует Мэлли в макушку.

\- Рада тебя видеть, – говорит она и строит ей смешные рожицы, заставляя Мэлли давиться от хохота. Потом поворачивается к Микки и становится немного более серьезной: – Тебя тоже.

\- Ага, – отвечает он, ощущая внезапный комок в горле. – Скучал по тебе, Мэндс.

Какое-то время они просто улыбаются друг другу, пока она не говорит ему перестать быть таким слюнтяем и обрушивает на него все, что с ней произошло за последнюю неделю. Микки закатывает глаза, но сидит с ней, пьет кофе и слушает ее. За прошедшее время это счастливейший момент в его жизни.

Если не считать того, что перед тем, как он собирается сделать последний глоток кофе, он слышит, как открывается дверь кафе и слишком знакомый голос окликает:

\- Мэнди!

Мэнди замирает, смотрит через плечо Микки, и у него начинает крутить желудок. Он поворачивает голову, и все происходит как в замедленной съемке, только это ни фига не весело, как бывает в кино.

Йен здесь, он выглядит чертовски круто: щеки розовые от мороза, волосы взлохмачены и падают ему на глаза, на лице широкая сердечная улыбка, которая по-прежнему самая удивительная вещь, что Микки когда либо видел.

Когда Йен замечает, кто сидит рядом с Мэнди, улыбка сползает с его лица.

\- Вот бля! – говорит Мэнди со своей обычной тактичностью.

Микки тошнит, он не может двинуться, не может дышать, не может делать ничего, только лишь смотреть на Йена.

\- Не беспокойся, – говорит Йен, внезапно низким и печальным голосом. – Мы можем поговорить позже.

Он выходит за дверь до того, как Микки успевает сказать хоть слово.

Некоторое время Микки продолжает смотреть на пустое место, где только что стоял Йен. Потом он поворачивается к Мэнди, которая смотрит на него с ничего не выражающим лицом, приподняв бровь. Микки качает головой в ответ и допивает кофе.

***  
Микки идет по улице с Мэлли, заворачивает за угол и сталкивается лицом к лицу с Йеном.  
На мгновение они смотрят друг на друга с абсолютно одинаковым выражением лица. Потом Микки заставляет себя моргнуть, прочищает горло и отводит взгляд – до того, как зависнет навеки, любуясь Йеном, и никогда не сможет сдвинуться с места.

\- Я смотрю, она уже шустро бегает, да? – тихо говорит Йен, глядя на Мэлли, которая обеими руками держится за Микки, но, тем не менее, идет сама.

\- Ага, – отвечает Микки. Он чувствует себя идиотом, потому что не знает, что сказать или что сделать. Весь его мозг зациклен на Йене.

\- Ееен! – кричит абсолютно счастливая Мэлли, спасая Микки от мучительного поиска следующей фразы.  
Ее голос возвращает улыбку на лицо Йена, хотя глаза у него остаются такими же грустными, он наклоняется и взъерошивает ей волосы.

\- Привет, крошка Мэлли, – говорит он.

Микки смотрит на них еще секунду, до того, как все это становится уже слишком, и он _должен_ уйти отсюда раньше, чем психанет или еще что. Он подхватывает Мэлли на руки, кивает Йену и идет дальше.

Он не оборачивается, но это дается ему так тяжело, что он чувствует себя больным.

Он скучает по Йену сильнее, чем ему представлялось возможным скучать по кому бы то ни было.

***

Микки играет с Мэлли, сидящей позади прилавка, когда в «Grab and Save» входит Йен.

Он держит правую руку приподнятой, поддерживая ее левой рукой. И как только замечает Микки, немного неловко спрашивает его:

\- Где у вас пластыри?

От беспокойства у Микки перехватывает дыхание. Сама мысль о том, что Йен может быть ранен – даже если это пустячная царапина, которую можно залепить пластырем – это слишком для него. Он хватает Мэлли и прижимает ее к груди, чтобы успокоиться.

\- Два шага налево от тебя, – отвечает он Йену. Его собственный голос такой же хриплый, как и у Йена.

Он смотрит, как Йен находит стеллаж, открывает упаковку пластырей и аккуратно заклеивает ладонь. Он не выглядит так, будто ему очень больно, но Йен всегда мастерски скрывал такое, поэтому Микки продолжает беспокоиться. Он пытается разглядеть мельчайший признак боли на лице Йена, гадая, что случилось, и как далеко тот, кому он может настучать за это по черепу.

Тщательно разгладив пластырь, Йен берет коробку и подходит к прилавку. Он смотрит вниз, не встречаясь глазами с Микки, пока ищет бумажник.

\- Извини, я не хотел заходить сюда, – говорит Йен так тихо, как будто он говорит сам с собой, а не с Микки. – Я поранился прямо напротив магазина и хотел поскорее остановить кровь.

Наконец он достает бумажник и начинает искать мелочь, но Микки качает головой.

\- Эй, не беспокойся об этом, – говорит Микки и толкает в его сторону коробку пластырей. – За счет заведения.

На мгновение стоит тишина. Потом Йен убирает бумажник и наконец-то встречается с Микки глазами. Микки чувствует комок в горле и сжимает Мэлли еще сильнее.

\- Спасибо, – отвечает Йен тихо, берет упаковку и уходит.

А Микки удивляется, как настойчиво вселенная снова и снова подталкивает их друг к другу. Он не знает, какой хуйни наворотил в своей прошлой жизни, но не мог же он настолько испортить себе карму, что заслужил _такую_ боль?

***

Мэнди убийственно четко дает понять, что считает Микки идиотом.

Она убеждена, что Микки должен вернуть Йена. Иногда она использует не очень много слов и говорит ему об этом в лоб. В остальных случаях она закатывает глаза, вздыхает, намекает или просто коротко сообщает о настроении Йена.  
Сегодняшний раз не исключение. Они в дерьмовом крошечном парке, качают Мэлли на качелях и делят одну сигарету на двоих, и Мэнди поднимает единственную тему, от которой у Микки щиплет в глазах сильнее, чем он готов признаться.

\- Он все еще хандрит, – говорит Мэнди – простая констатация факта – и выхватывает сигарету прямо у него изо рта.

\- Кто? – спрашивает он ворчливо, но это настолько тупой вопрос, что она даже не удостаивает его ответом. Конечно, _он знает_ , о ком она говорит.

\- Скотт не перестает названивать, – продолжает Мэнди. Микки толкает качели и усиленно не смотрит на нее. –   
Названивает и названивает, чертов автоответчик полон через десять секунд, едва я его очищу. Он и приходил к тому же. Но Йен не стал с ним даже разговаривать.

Микки пытается спрятать осколок счастья, который она дает ему, потому что у него больше нет никаких прав не хотеть, чтобы Йен встречался с кем-то.

\- Это серьезно, – настаивает Мэнди, – потому что Скотт охуенно горячий. Гораздо горячее тебя, даже с объективного не-сестринского взгляда. Я заставала их в процессе больше чем один раз и знаю, что он трахается как сто чертей.

\- Счастлив за него, – буркает Микки и вырывает сигарету у нее из пальцев. Она закатывает глаза.

\- Плюс, – продолжает она, – он влюблен в Йена сто лет. И он всегда хотел большего, но Йен никогда не был в этом заинтересован, только секс. Скотт посылает ему _цветы_ , Микки, а Йен даже не отвечает на его звонки. И Скотт очень правильный. Он такой парень, который посылает цветы.

Микки делает последнюю затяжку, снова толкает качели с Мэлли, слушает ее счастливый заливистый смех и интересуется: у Мэнди есть что-то на уме, или она как обычно хочет заставить его чувствовать себя дерьмом. Он не удивится, если последнее, на самом деле.

\- _Ты_ когда-нибудь отправлял ему цветы, Мик?

Микки закусывает щеку изнутри и отправляет щелчком окурок на землю.

\- Я выгляжу как тот, кто делает такую херню? – спрашивает он.

Она снова закатывает глаза.

\- Я просто пытаюсь тебе сказать. Он так зациклен на тебе, что кладет болт на парня, который обращается с ним хорошо. А ты ни хуя не делаешь.

Микки вздыхает, чувствуя спазм в желудке. Он уже привык к этому.

***

Этим же вечером, когда Мэлли уже спит, раздается стук в дверь, и Микки открывает ее, чтобы обнаружить, что перед ним стоит Йен.

Честно говоря, он не удивлен.

\- Нам нужно поговорить, – голос Йена скорее умоляющий, чем требовательный, а в глазах такая тоска, что у Микки не хватает духу сказать «нет».

\- Хорошо, – тихо отвечает Микки и впускает Йена.

Йен идет прямо к дивану и садится на него, как делал миллион раз до этого, и Микки колеблется только секунду, перед тем как последовать за ним. Он усаживается в противоположный угол дивана, так далеко от Йена, как это возможно, но все равно этого недостаточно, чтобы не чувствовать тепла от присутствия Йена, прокрадывающегося Микки под кожу. Он не думает, что чувствовал тепло хоть мгновение с тех пор, как они расстались – это как будто погрузиться в чертову ванну, и он ненавидит себя за то, что хочет, чтобы это никогда не кончалось.

\- Ты знаешь, почему я здесь, – продолжает Йен.

Это не совсем так – Микки слишком растерян, чтобы рассуждать здраво. Кажется Йен понимает это после того, как Микки молчит какое-то время, потому что он продолжает:

\- Мик, мы врозь – это полный пиздец. Я хочу тебя назад.

На мгновение Микки закрывает глаза. Всем своим телом он ощущает неправильность происходящего – быть с Йеном в одной комнате и не иметь возможности прикоснуться к нему. Это лишает его сил.

Когда он открывает глаза, их начинает щипать, и Йен по-прежнему смотрит на него.

\- Ты знаешь, почему мы не можем быть вместе, – говорит Микки низким и треснутым голосом, пытающимся сказать Йену «нет» _снова_.

\- Микки, – говорит Йен слишком мягко, слишком открыто, слишком, блядь, больно, как будто жалит его прямо в сердце. – Если бы я думал, что ты больше не хочешь меня, отлично, я бы принял это, я бы уважал твое решение, и я бы пошел на хер. Я знаю – я ненормальный, я знаю, что я не самый лучший вариант, я знаю, что иногда меня трудно выносить, и если бы ты захотел расстаться со мной по одной из этих причин, я бы принял это. Но это не так. Дело в том, что ты зациклился на какой-то ебанутой идее, что мы сломаем Мэлли жизнь или еще чего, и я не готов расстаться с тобой из-за _этого_.

\- Но это так и есть! – кричит Микки в ответ. – Ты же знаешь, каково это – иметь таких родителей, чел, и я знаю, и посмотри на нас. Я не собираюсь провести ее через все это, понимаешь?

\- Мы абсолютно не похожи на наших родителей, – говорит Йен, упрямо выпятив челюсть. – Мы ссоримся, Мик, и, блядь, в прошлом у нас было не все гладко. Но ты же понимаешь – это ничего не значит. Что имеет значение – это то, что мы всегда миримся. Ты приехал в Филли совершенно случайно, в тот же чертов квартал, в котором я живу, вся чертова вселенная пытается свести нас, и только ты продолжаешь отрицать это. Мы всегда возвращаемся друг к другу. Это любовь, Микки, я знаю, мы никогда не говорили об этом, но любовь – это _единственное_ , что ты должен показать Мэлли.

\- Слушай, чел, ты можешь быть счастлив с другим, – говорит Микки. Ему больно, каждое слово Йена затрагивает что-то внутри него. – Как насчет твоего прежнего ебаря, как там его, Скотт? Ты мог бы быть с ним или еще с каким-нибудь хреном, и это было бы лучше для тебя, чел.

\- Если ты думаешь, что я _в принципе_ могу быть с кем-нибудь еще, ты не услышал, блядь, ни слова из того, что я сказал.

Микки чувствует себя усталым и разбитым, он перевозбужден и взбудоражен, каждый его нерв, как оголенный провод. Микки сходит с ума, все, чего он хочет – это поцеловать Йена, перестать бороться с тысячей законов природы, которые, кажется, хотят, чтобы они были вместе так же сильно, как и он.

Однако он не уверен, что это поможет им сейчас. То, что сказал Йен, очень важно, но им нужно еще о многом поговорить, чтобы между ними наконец-то все наладилось. Они пытались избегать этого, снова и снова, каждый раз, когда они расходились и потом снова сходились, так и не поговорив по-настоящему. Только недомолвки. Обрывки злости, которыми они прикрывались, не желая высказаться откровенно.

\- Микки, это просто тупо, – говорит Йен. Он наклоняется через диван и берет Микки за руку, чтобы привлечь его внимание. – Я знаю, ты считаешь, что поступаешь правильно, но Мэлли не будет счастлива, если ты не будешь счастлив. Это все, что ты должен сделать ради нее.

И, может быть, думает Микки, может быть, он прав. Может быть, они смогут сделать это. Но сначала им необходимо выяснить все между собой раз и навсегда.

***

Они разговаривают несколько часов, лежа в обнимку на диване Микки. Разговаривают так, как никогда до этого, о самых темных, самых потаенных и личных проблемах. Микки думает, Йен о многом догадывался, читая между строк и делая выводы из его поступков, но Микки никогда не говорил с ним об этом в открытую.

Так же как и Микки никогда не слышал ничего подобного от Йена, потому что не давал ему шанса, а если они и пытались выяснять отношения, то это всегда случалось в ситуациях, когда было не до разговоров и следовало поскорее сваливать на хуй.

Но сейчас – сейчас у него есть все чертово время в мире, и он тратит его, слушая Йена.

К тому времени, когда между ними что-то начинает проясняться, наступает утро. Они оба чертовски устали и абсолютно опустошены от эмоций, щеки Микки покрывают дорожки от высохших слез, в чем он ни за что не признается, и Йен выглядит так, как будто может уснуть в любой момент. Только все настолько хорошо, что ни один из них не хочет отвлекаться на сон.

Микки знает, что осталось немного времени до того, как проснется Мэлли, но все же его достаточно. Наконец, под звуки просыпающегося города, проникающие через окно, Микки наклоняется и целует Йена. Это медленный поцелуй, который поначалу почти не чувствуется.

Но он словно открывает для них что-то.

От этого тихого и нежного поцелуя тоска, которую он чувствовал все эти дни, точно изливается из него по капле. Микки вылизывает его рот, выгибаясь на диване и прижимаясь к Йену так близко, как может, впитывая тепло, которого ему не хватало, которое он может получить только от Йена.

Они начинают стягивать друг с друга одежду, дергая пуговицы и молнии на джинсах, не разрывая поцелуя больше, чем на несколько секунд. Вскоре они полностью раздеты, Йен ложится на Микки, кусает ему губы и трется об него. Микки старается погладить каждый дюйм нежной кожи Йена, до которого может дотянуться, пробегает пальцами по спине Йена, его прессу, его заднице, поглаживает его член так, что Йен начинает дрожать. И тут…

\- Черт, – говорит Йен, чуть отстраняясь и прижимая свой лоб ко лбу Микки. – Черт, я не думал, что мы сегодня так далеко зайдем, я не принес ни смазку, ни резинки.

Микки требуется время, чтобы отдышаться, прежде чем он может ответить.

\- Ванная, – выдыхает он, слегка приподнимаясь, чтобы сорвать еще один быстрый поцелуй с губ Йена. – Там все есть, осталось с прошлого раза.

Йен кивает и начинает мучительный процесс разделения их бедер для того, чтобы пойти в ванну. Он едва слезает с дивана, как внезапно останавливается и поворачивается к Микки:

\- Ты, я имею в виду, с тех пор как мы расстались, ты…с кем-нибудь еще?..

Микки чуть не ломает себе шею, так отчаянно мотает головой.

\- Нет, – уверяет он Йена, как только к нему возвращается речь. – Нет, блядь, конечно нет, чел. А ты… э, ты с кем-нибудь спал? Потому что это абсолютно нормально, если…

\- Нет, – обрывает его Йен. – Нет, я тоже ни с кем.

Мгновение они просто улыбаются друг другу. Микки почти забывает, что у него стоит, потому что он уже чертовски счастлив. Конечно, его член не позволяет ему отвлечься слишком надолго.

\- Резинки, – напоминает он Йену. Затуманившийся взгляд Йена проясняется.

\- Точно, – говорит он и уходит в ванну.

Микки кажется, что каждый миг его отсутствия тянется как час, но на самом деле Йен возвращается через несколько секунд, на ходу открывая смазку и выдавливая ее на пальцы. Он бросает презерватив Микки на грудь и снова ложится на него, держа в воздухе смазанную руку, пока наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Микки.

Еще какое-то время они просто целуются, сильно и жестко, с каким-то отчаянием, и Микки едва ли в состоянии выдержать это. Потом Йен снова отстраняется и засовывает смазанный палец внутрь Микки, вырывая у того задушенный стон.

Йен не тратит время на подготовку и быстро вытирает пальцы о футболку Микки – что, конечно, свинство, но это последняя вещь, о которой Микки думает сейчас, раскатывает презерватив и входит в Микки.

\- Блядь, – говорит Микки, пока Йен вставляет.

У него низкий и тихий голос из-за эмоций, которые он бы постыдился показать, если бы это был кто-нибудь другой. Но это не кто-нибудь другой, это Йен, так что он абсолютно не парится.

\- Даа, – соглашается Йен, улыбаясь, перед тем как наклониться и поцеловать Микки.

Куда-то исчезает необходимость спешить, сейчас, когда они наконец-то соединились, и их поцелуй медленней и слаще, чем другие, такой нежный, что сводит Микки с ума. Не разрывая поцелуя, Йен начинает двигать бедрами, закидывая ноги Микки вокруг своей талии.

Они трахаются медленно, нежно и страстно, вместе двигая бедрами и не разрывая поцелуй ни на мгновение, пока утреннее солнце не проникает в окно и не окрашивает их тела светом. Позже, когда они оба кончили, они просто лежат, обнимаясь и целуясь, так долго, как могут, до тех пор, пока Мэлли не просыпается и не начинает кричать в своей кроватке


	25. Глава 25 (эпилог)

Три месяца спустя Микки просыпается от солнечного света, струящегося сквозь жалюзи. Он открывает глаза и щурится, бормочет _«черт»_ , зарывается лицом в подушку и укрывается одеялом с головой. Слишком поздно, он уже проснулся.

Полежав еще какое-то время в тщетной попытке уснуть, он стонет и встает. Натягивает первые попавшиеся штаны, найденные на полу в спальне, и трет глаза, выковыривая из них остатки сна.

Он не сразу понимает, что Йена нет рядом. Однако Микки не беспокоится – Йен мог уйти к себе, чтобы переодеться, или на работу с утра пораньше, или на пробежку. Хрен запомнишь, он делает так чертовски много _всего_.

Окончательно выветривая сон из головы, Микки тихонько входит в комнату к Мэлли. У них на сегодня ничего не запланировано, потому что у него выходной, но он уж выучил, что лучше соблюдать ее режим, иначе она становится охуенно капризной. Он опускает руки в кроватку, все еще с сонными глазами…

И его руки ловят пустоту.

Растерявшись, он моргает и смотрит в пустую кроватку. Такого никогда не случалось раньше. Мэлли почти восемнадцать месяцев, она очень подвижна, но никогда не выбиралась из своей кроватки и, если честно, даже не пыталась, ленивая засранка. Микки чувствует, что его сердце одним прыжком оказывается в горле, пульс начинает биться с такой скоростью, что ему становится плохо, напоминая о той неконтролируемой ярости, которую он чувствовал в себе с самого детства, пока не умер Терри и пока Микки не переехал.

Он выскакивает из комнаты Мэлли, готовый перевернуть квартиру верх дном в поисках ребенка, пытаясь сообразить, что он будет говорить копам, если что-то…. если что-то случилось с ней, и он не сможет найти ее.  
К счастью, ему не приходится долго беспокоиться. Как только он отходит от своего мини-инфаркта и попадает в гостиную, он видит ее. С ней все в порядке.

На самом деле, с ней все более чем в порядке. Она сидит на диване с Йеном, уткнувшись ему в шею, ее маленькие ручки сжимают его футболку. Он слышит, как она хихикает, довольная, видит, как Йен нежно гладит ей спинку и как он улыбается мультику, который они вместе смотрят по телеку.

Микки задумывается о том, что он чувствует из-за этого. Такое впечатление, что начать заботиться о Мэлли для Йена было куда более естественно, чем когда-то для него. И Мэлли не спускает глаз с Йена, даже Мэнди, которую она обожает, не удостаивается такого внимания. Микки никогда не имел ничего, что принадлежало бы только ему, и Мэлли была этим какое-то время. Сейчас она, возможно, так же сильно привязана к Йену.

Микки спрашивает себя, ревнует ли он, но нет. То, что он чувствует, больше всего похоже на _счастье_.

У него нет большого опыта в этом. В прежние времена для того, чтобы быть довольным жизнью, ему достаточно было просто удержаться на плаву. Он никогда не был по-настоящему _счастлив_.

Пожалуй, он мог бы привыкнуть к этому чувству.

\- Эй, – говорит Йен, когда замечает Микки, который уставился на них и, наверное, выглядит при этом, как идиот. – Она проснулась, и я не хотел тебя будить.

\- Круто, – отвечает Микки, потому что не знает, что еще сказать.

\- Мы сделали кофе, – добавляет Йен, кивая в сторону кухни, потом поворачивается к Мэлли и продолжает слегка писклявым голосом: – Да, сделали?

Он смеется, она смеется вместе с ним, и Микки, чувствуя, как теплеет у него внутри, идет на кухню, чтобы налить себе кофе. Он насыпает чашку хлопьев, находит не слишком мятый банан для Мэлли. Несет все это назад в комнату, садится рядом с Йеном и Мэлли и тоже начинает смотреть мультик. Ставит хлопья и кофе на кофейный столик и чистит банан.

Йен не глядя, протягивает руку к банану, отламывает кусочек и вручает его Мэлли, ни на секунду не отрывая взгляд от мультика. Она обрадовано хватает банан и начинает есть. Часть банана размазывается по футболке Йена, но тот не обращает внимания.

Микки не привык испытывать подобные чувства. Он спрашивает себя, могут ли это все люди на земле, и решает, что, наверное, нет. Мир не был бы таким, какой он есть, если бы каждый был так счастлив, ни капли плохого не осталось бы в нем.

Значит, он испытывает нечто особенное, и это делает происходящее еще лучше.

\- Эй, чел, – говорит он, когда мультик заканчивается и Йен сосредоточенно ест свои хлопья. – Ты собираешься переезжать к нам или как?

Йен молчит, ложка замирает на полпути ко рту. Мэлли крутится у него в руках, разливая молоко ему на штаны, но он не замечает этого.

\- Э, – отвечает он, и на пол секунды Микки решает, что сказал что-то нереально тупое, и хочет засунуть свои слова обратно. Но затем он слышит: – _Да, конечно_.

Микки не может сдержать улыбку, ему по фигу, насколько она глупая. Через мгновение Йен начинает улыбаться также глупо, даже слегка посмеивается, как будто не может в это поверить, и Микки думает, что это просто охуительно мило.

Он перегибается через Мэлли, чтобы поцеловать Йена, долго и сильно, вкладывая все, что у него есть в чертов поцелуй.

Мэлли размазывает остатки банана ему по груди, но это уже никого не волнует.

 

К О Н Е Ц

 

С полюбившимися героями трудно расставаться.....  
По этому поводу tatianatiana написала небольшой бонус)) с которым можно ознакомиться здесь  
[Бонус ](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2152623/6100618#part_content)


End file.
